Same Shit Different Day
by OPKILLERFROST100813
Summary: DISCONTINUED- Same Shit Different Day. There was always a war going on, even if the players were always different. That's what Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish believed going into the 22nd Regiment of the SAS. He couldn't have been further from the truth. Nothing was the same when it came to Bravo Team, and nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to face.
1. Crew Expendable

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? I know I haven't posted a chapter for just about anything in a really long time, and I'm sorry for that. But with school starting up recently, I haven't had as much time to focus on writing like I used to. So for a while, I'm only going to be posting a chapter once or twice every week. I'm sorry I can't post as often, but I'm doing my best with what I have. But, continuing from that, I feel that I didn't really enjoy the way that the original "The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same", so I'm doing a rewrite starting with the original Modern Warfare. I've been thinking about this for a while, waiting for the Remastered version to be released, but I felt that I didn't want to wait any longer. So, here is the first chapter of "S.S.D.D.", rewritten for you all. So, please, R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Somewhere near the Bering Strait**

We were all on a Black Hawk moving towards the cargo ship. We still couldn't see it, but I knew that we were getting close. We had flown halfway across the damned world to get attack this thing. I hoped whatever was on board was worth it. Captain Price, my new Commanding Officer started to brief us further on the op.

"Bravo Team, the intel on this Op comes from our informant in Russia. The package is aboard a medium freighter. Estonian registration number 52775. There is a small crew and a security detail on board." Price said

"Rules of engagement, Sir?" Gaz, my XO **(Second in Command)** asked

"Crew expendable."

Right as Price said this, the freighter came into view. It was still just a small pinprick of light in the distance, but I could see it, bobbing up and down along with the waves in the storm. As we moved in closer, our radio chatter started to pick up.

"Baseplate, this is Hammer Two-Four. We have visual on the target. E.T.A sixty seconds." Our pilot said

"Copy Two-Four."

We began to fly near the ship, and now I could pick out the individual cargo containers sitting on the deck. I looked over at Price, seeing him smoking a cigar. I still remember the first words he said to me only hours ago. _"What the hell kind of a name is Soap, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?"_ I continued to look around at the other men in the chopper. There were five others in there, if you don't count the two pilots. Of course, there was Captain Price, then there was Gaz, Griffen, Wallcoft, and King. Now, when I say "other men", I mean four men and a woman. King was one of the only women in the SAS, so that's saying something about how good of a warrior she was. We were the same rank, but I knew that she could and would order me around if the situation came to it.

"Thirty seconds. Going dark."

Every light that was not needed was instantly shut off, sending us into the pitch black of the night. I tried to look at everyone else, but I couldn't see them through the darkness. The only one I could see was Captain Price and that was only because he was smoking a cigar. I guess it was something that calmed him before a mission.

"Ten seconds. Radio check. Go to secure channel."

With that, Price threw away his cigar, but I could now see thanks to the bright lights of the ship. Price pulled down his gas mask, and I did the same. Time to go kick some ass.

"Lock and load." Price said

I pulled out my silenced MP5, getting ready for when we were given the green light to fast rope down onto the ship. Once the chopper stopped moving, and was only hovering, I knew that it was time.

"Green light! Go! Go! Go!" the pilot said

King dropped the rope down, fast roping once it had hit the deck. Price went next, then I followed. Once my boots had hit the deck, I brought up my gun, ready to fire. I was waiting for Price to give the order, and I hoped he was going to give it soon, because the guards weren't going to stay oblivious to our presence forever.

"Weapons free."

With that, we opened fire, shooting all of the crew on the bridge. There wasn't many of them, but there was definitely more than how many there was on the mock cargo ship back at base.

"Bridge secure." King said

"Hold your fire! Gaz- stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over." Price said

"Roger that."

We stacked up at the door, then Price kicked it open. The lock must've been either rusted, or disengaged, because for a man as old as Price looked, I don't think he'd be able to kick open that door if it was brand new and locked.

"Squad on me! Stairs clear."

We moved into the bridge, then down a set of stairs. Now we were in a hallway with a drunken soldier stumbling out of a room at the other end. Taking the initiative, I fired a burst into his chest, killing him.

"Last call." Price muttered

I walked into what would've been position 3 back home. The room was empty, so I continued to where 5 would've been. Inside, there were two soldiers sleeping. I shot the two of them then walked out.

"Crew quarters clear. Move up." Price said

We walked out of the ship and out onto the deck. Once I stepped outside, I was instantly pelted with rain. We moved down a set of stairs to the lower deck, where Gaz, Griffen, and Wallcroft were fast roping down.

"Ready sir." Gaz said once they were on the deck

"Fan out. Three meter spread."

We did as he said, keeping three meters between us. Sitting like this, nothing was going to get by us without someone seeing it. We kept moving along the deck, eventually seeing two guards on a platform halfway across the ship.

"Got two on the platform." Gaz said

"I see 'em." Price said

Once we were closer, Price gave the order and we killed them, moving on immediately. It took a while, but when we reached the far end of the ship, we ran into our first problem. Tangos on the second floor started shooting, not allowing us o move up.

"Hammer Two-Four, we got tangos on the second floor." Price said into the radio

"Copy, engaging." The pilot said

The Black hawk then came into view, one of the gunners spraying all of the second floor windows. Any tangos that hadn't been taken out by our small arms fire had been ripped apart by the minigun. After the second floor had been cleared, Hammer Two-Four had to bug out because they were low on fuel. Perfect timing. We were about to enter the ship, where they wouldn't be able to help us.

"Copy Hammer. Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me."

"Roger that." Gaz said

Wallcroft and Griffen stayed behind at a railing while we moved up to a door, stacking up. Gaz then pulled a W1200 shotgun off his back, locking the shell into place.

"I like to keep this for close encounters." He said

"Too right mate." King said

"On my mark- go." Price ordered

Price twisted the wheel on the door, pulling it open. We moved inside, King going first, Gaz second, Price third, then me bringing up the rear.

"Check your corners! Move. Check those corners!" Price said

"Clear left."

"Clear right." King said

"Hallway clear! Move up!"

"Clear right." King said

"Stairs clear." Price said

We moved down a flight of stairs, and that's when we came into contact with hostiles. In front of us was a walkway around a part of the engine, then on the other side was where the hostiles were sitting. We moved around the engine, and that's when they started opening fire on us with AK-47s. King and I moved up, killing the hostiles quickly. Price then took point and we continued to clear the ship of hostiles. We all stacked up at a door, then King peeked through it and received a burst of machine gun fire. I guess they know we're coming now. Price prepped a flashbang, then threw it through the open door.

"Flashbang out. Go." He said

We then moved through a door, ending up on a catwalk. Below us, there stood two soldiers who were dazed by Price's flashbang. We shot them, then continued to move up. We cleared the room, then started to move up. I was slightly ahead of the group, but there wasn't a tango in sight. That was, until one popped out from behind a crate, shooting a Desert Eagle at me. I lit him up like a Christmas tree, then kicked the gun away from his hand, just to make sure that he wouldn't be getting up and shooting me. We then made it to the other side of the room, where we stacked up at yet another door. Price kicked this one open, then we moved up onto the catwalks in the next room. Unfortunately, there were tangos on the opposite catwalk and they opened fire on us. Was there ever going to be a moment when we weren't going to be getting shot at once we enter a room? We returned fire at the group on the catwalks, then made our way down the other side. I took cover next to a crate to reload, and then King hit slammed down into the side of the crate, taking cover from the hostiles.

"Havin' fun, Greenie?" She asked while reloading

"Totally. Just love getting shot at." I replied sarcastically

"Well that's the fun part."

With that, she got up and continued to clear the room. I followed her lead, and together we managed to take out the rest of the hostiles while Gaz and Price were reloading. After the room was cleared, we stacked up at another door (is there any shortage of doorways in this fucking ship?) and waited for Price to give the order to move up. It came when he threw a flashbang into the next room, stunning any soldiers that were inside.

"On my mark- go." Price said

We then moved into this room and started shooting at the hostiles in here. I hoped that they would run out of people for us to shoot, because I was running out of ammo. After another heated firefight with the lovely chaps in this section of the ship, it was finally all clear.

"Report- all clear?" Price asked

"Roger that." Gaz said, pulling out a Geiger Counter

He started walking around the room, until the Counter was ticking madly. I guess he'd found what he was looking for.

"I'm getting a strong reading sir. You might want to take a look at this."

Gaz pulled the latch up and then pulled the door open. Inside was a nuclear device with what looked like an Arabic flag hanging behind it.

"Hmm… it's in Arabic… Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. We've found it. Ready to secure package for transport." Price said

"No time, Bravo Six. Two bogies headed your way fast. Grab what you can and get the hell outta there." Command said

"Fast movers. Probably MiGs. We'd better go." Gaz said

"Soap, grab the manifest in the container. Move." Price ordered

I then walked into the container, looking for anything that looked like a manifest. My eyes settled on a clipboard with writing I couldn't read on it. I grabbed the papers, folded them neatly, then stuffed them into one of the various pockets in my uniform.

"Alright- Everyone topside! Double time!" Price said

We began to move to the end of the ship where we were initially dropped off. This would've been the quickest way to get out, but things were never that easy.

"Wallcroft, Griffen, what's your status?" Price asked

"Already in the helicopter, sir. Enemy aircraft inbound… Shit! They've opened fire! Get out of there now!" Griffen yelled

We walked through a doorway, but then we were immediately flung back into the other room by a giant explosion. I was on the ground, trying to figure out which way was up. My vision was burned orange from watching the side of the ship light up in a blaze.

"Bravo Six! Come in! Bravo Six, what's your status?" Big Bird asked

"Shit! What the hell happened?!" King screeched

I looked over that way and saw her and Gaz getting to their feet. I had to do the same, but it was as if my limbs had become like lead. I couldn't move.

"The ship's sinking! We've got to go, now!" Gaz yelled

"Bravo Six, come in, damn it!" Big Bird yelled

"Big Bird, this is Bravo Six. We're on our way out!" Price said, then noticed that I was still on the ground

He hauled me to my feet, yelling "On your feet, soldier! We are leaving! Get to the catwalks! Move, move, move!"

We ran to the nearest flight of stairs leading to the catwalks, then climbed them as fast as we could. It was hard work, though. The stairs were steep enough when the ship was upright, but now it was tilted so badly that the stairs were almost like a vertical ladder. Once on the catwalks, we began running. I had no intention of slowing down, but that was challenged when the side of the ship burst, sending a cascade of water down on us. I was brought to my knees, putting me even farther behind everybody else. I got up and chased after them, praying to god that I would get out in time and not be left behind. We entered the first room we were in, and again, the ship's hull tore away, sending water raining down on us. This time, I was ready for it. I braced for the impact and stayed on my feet, and I kept running. I was almost to the door when the catwalks started to break away from the side of the ship. If I didn't move fast, I would be sent down into the cargo hold and I'd definitely be left behind. Right as the catwalks tore themselves from the bolts holding them in place, I leapt to safety through a doorway. I turned left, then right down the hallway where we initially engaged the hostiles. Their bodies were floating in the water, and I had to jump to avoid tripping over them. I turned and ran up the steps to the main level of the ship. I turned right and then was outside again. I just barely caught sight of King running around the corner of the tower. I ran after her, and saw that everybody was climbing into the CH-46 Sea Knight that was hovering at the edge of the ship. As I ran towards it, it started to move away from the ship, and I realized I was being left behind. I sprinted faster, hoping to make it there in time. Just as I reached the edge, I heard King yell.

"Jump for it!"

I pushed off with all the power my legs held, and I made it onto the chopper. I had just barely made it onto the ramp, but there was one problem. The ramp was slick from the rain and it was angled downward. I began to slide out toward the sea, but Price apparently noticed. He turned around and grabbed my arms, pulling me into the helo.

"Gotcha!" He said, turning around "We're all aboard! Go!"

"Roger that, we're outta here. Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out."

With that, the pilot closed the ramp and my view of the sinking ship was cut off. I was just glad to be alive. I took a minute to breath before getting up and sitting on one of the numerous seats on the helicopter. I sat hunched over, elbows on my knees, thinking about the events that had just occurred. I was aware of the many lives I had taken this night, but they weren't the ones that bothered me. I found it strange that none of the men I killed were seared into my brain. I had never dwelled on it, but to this day I had never been haunted by the fact that I've murdered so many people. I looked around the chopper and saw that Price was talking with the pilots, Gaz was talking to Wallcroft and Griffen, but King was sitting by herself. She had taken off her gasmask, and now I could see that she had light brown hair and the same color eyes. I just realized that before the op, I had never seen King without a mask on. She was wearing one when I was running the course in the hanger, and then she was wearing one during the mission. I was forced to stop paying attention to her when Griffen started talking to me.

"Some jump there, Greenie. For a minute there, I thought that you had just dived into the icy drink below." He said

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I said

"Well up until now, nobody had known how good a soldier you were, so we had no idea what would happen to you, Greenie."

"Would you stop talking to me like that? I'm not a bloody rookie. This wasn't my first mission as a soldier. You don't just automatically rise to the rank of Sergeant when you finish basic training, you know. I'd expect you to know that judging by how you're still a Private."

Griffen shut up after that, but my comment earned a smile from King, and for some reason, I felt happy knowing that I had made her smile. I couldn't wait to see it again.

 **So, that was the first chapter of the rewrite, and just letting you guys know, I am going to be taking down "You Can't Kill Me" until after this story is finished, because of the fact that the changes I want to the make this story will change the events in that story. But if Thunderstrike16 and DecepticonGamer happen to be reading this, I don't know where I was going to go with the whole "Roach has a vendetta against Menendez because he hurt Liz" thing. That was one of the things that I wanted to take "YCKM" down for. But I hope everybody reading this enjoyed that last chapter, and I'll see you guys soon. Like I said before the chapter, I'm trying to write more often, but don't expect a constant stream of chapters. So until next time, OPKILLERFROST out**


	2. Blackout

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? I hope you guys liked the first chapter and the way I wrote it. I've got the second one here for you, so I hope you guys like it. So, please R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Safehouse, Russia**

We sitting in the living room, waiting for Price to tell us what the hell we were being dragged to Russia for. All he had said to me was to get my gear and be ready to leave in twenty mikes. Why the hell were we all the way over here? I looked over my shoulder, hearing footsteps, and saw Captain Price enter the room. Gaz, who was on a laptop, shot out of his seat, and looked at Price.

"Captain Price, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani on national television." Gaz said

"The Americans have plans for Al-Asad. And it's too late to anything for Al-Fulani. But in less than three hours code-name Nikolai will be executed in Russia." Price said

Apparently Gaz was thinking the same thing as me. "Nikolai, sir?"

"Nikolai is our informant in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the intel on the cargo ship operation."

Price took Gaz's laptop and started to type stuff in. The next second, a TV next to him turned on and started to show pictures. They were all of one man, who I'm guessing was Nikolai.

"Nikolai's in hell right now. We're gonna walk him out. We take care of our friends. Let's move."

Five minutes later, Gaz, Price, King and I were sitting in a Black Hawk being brought as close as we could to the village where Nikolai was being held. The chopper could only go so far, because once the Russians saw it, we'd have a hell of a time shooting our way to Nikolai. With our luck, Nikolai would be shot before we even got there.

"Listen up. This is a joint operation. While we're rescuing Nikolai, Russian forces under the command of Sergeant Kamarov will be attacking the village to divert their attention. They're not going to notice four members of the SAS in a sea of Russians.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence. Once we were as far as we could go, the chopper hovered and we fast roped into knee deep water. I guess this river was going to take us right to the village. We started to move up the river, keeping our guns ready. By now, we were behind enemy lines, and it wouldn't be very good for our health if an Ultranationalist caught us off guard and shot us. After about ten minutes of walking, Price held up his fist.

"The Loyalists are expecting us half a click to the north. Move out." He said

"Loyalists, eh? Are those the good Russians or the bad Russians?" Gaz asked, making a joke

"Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah well, that's good enough for me sir."

We started to walk, and not five minutes later, we came across a guard post. Outside, there was a guard on a dock, and the other was standing near an armored SUV. We held position and waited for the order to kill them.

"Weapons free." Price said

I aimed my red dot at the guard on the docks and fired. I watched as a puff of red came from his head and he collapsed. I watched as King shot the other guard. I had to admit, she was good. We moved onto dry land and stacked up at the guard house. Price prepped a flashbang, then threw it. We waited for the explosion, then went in and shot them. I looked at the TV they were watching, and saw that it was the news cast of Al-Fulani's execution. Why would Russians care about something going on in the Middle East? Shrugging it off, I went back outside and followed Price and Gaz.

"Good work. There should be a few more guard posts up ahead. Kamarov and his men will be waiting for for us in a field to the northwest." Price said

We continued under a bridge, then saw that there were indeed, two more guard posts. The only problem, they were right next to each other. We walked toward them as quietly as possible, but it seemed like there was no need. One Russian was sleeping, and there were another two that were sitting at a table playing chess. We waited for a moment before King spoke up.

"Soap- plant some claymores in front of the door, then get their attention." She said

I did as she said, planting the mine in front of the door to the house. I then backed up and walked in front of the doorway. One of the guards saw me, so I ran back to the others. They quickly came outside, but were killed by the claymore. The explosion woke the guard that was sleeping, but three rounds from Gaz's G36C killed him. We then continued to the field where Kamarov was waiting for us. We entered a house, and stacked up at the backdoor. Price then opened the door, and we entered a field. After a few feet, we stopped, and Price made an exaggerated sniffing sound.

"Gaz, you smell that?"

"Yeah, Kamarov."

From a bush off to the left, a man that must've been Sgt. Kamarov appeared, walking towards us.

"Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price." Kamarov said, signaling for his men to come out of hiding

"What's the target, Kamarov? We've got an informant to recover." Price asked

"BM21s on the other side of the hill. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below."

With this, Kamarov started to walk away, but Price held him up. "Not so fast. Remember Beirut? You're with us."

"Hmm… I guess I owe you one." Kamarov said

"Bloody right you do." King said

I had no idea what happened in Beirut, but I guess it hadn't ended well between the three of them and Kamarov. I didn't want to ask, so we just continued on with the mission. Kamarov was giving his men orders while we walked up a hill. We followed, and we came to a ridge that was overlooking the village where the Ultranationalists were hiding. Some were out in the open, doing patrols, but for the most part, they were inside the various houses. I decided to fix that.

"Sniper team in position. Gaz, cover the left flank." Price said

"Roger. Covering left flank." Gaz said

Did he have to repeat what Price just said to him? It seemed kind of stupid to me. But I ignored it and switched to my M21. I aimed down the scope and waited for Kamarov's signal.

"All units, commence the attack."

I opened fire on all targets of opportunity, killing even the MGs in the window of a house. Once all the sniper support I could give was given, I stood back up and pulled out my silenced M4A1.

"Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." Price said to me

Did he mean General MacMillan? So Price knew MacMillan before he was a general, way back when MacMillan actually worked in the field. All I knew about that was that he hurt his leg on his last op and he wasn't allowed to go out anymore. I was ripped from my thoughts when fucking helicopters flew overhead to a ridge off to our left.

"Damn, enemy helicopters!" Kamarov said

"You didn't say there would be any helicopters Kamarov." King said

"I didn't say there wouldn't be any either. We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops. This way!"

Kamarov took off running, leaving us to follow. We came to a burning house, and Kamarov opened the door and started walking through it. I wasn't sure how long this thing was going to stay up, so I got out of there as quick as I could.

"Make it quick Kamarov, I want that informant."

"You have nothing to worry about. We'll take out the BM21s and carve a path straight to your informant Captain Price."

That's when he started speaking Russian. I could tell that King could understand it, and she didn't look happy with what he was saying. I wasn't liking where this was going. It seemed like Kamarov was stalling just so he could get what he wanted. If we didn't hurry, Nikolai would be executed.

"Sir we've got company! Helicopter troops closing in fast!" Gaz yelled

That's when troops started pouring down a hill towards us. I took cover behind a large rock while the hostiles took cover behind various objects like counters and refrigerators. Why that stuff was sitting on a hill, I don't know, and right now, I don't care. I switched to the M203 grenade launcher that was under the barrel of my gun. With just one shot, I killed the rest of the hostiles that were giving us trouble.

"Captain Price, my men have run into heavy resistance. Help me support them from the cliffs." Kamarov said

"What about our informant? He's running out of time!" Price yelled

"Then help us! The further my men can get into this village, the closer we will be to securing your informant!"

I was beginning to get sick of this guy, but we had to do what he said. Only he knew what house Nikolai was being kept in, and with each passing second, Nikolai grew closer to being executed. Even if we didn't have Kamarov, we wouldn't have enough time to search every house, go room to room. So, I followed him to the cliffs, pulling out my sniper. I started to kill multiple targets, and then Kamarov started to move again.

"Good! Now we are making progress. Follow me to the power station."

I could now see through the trees at the top of the hill that there was a power station hidden behind them. This must've been where the soldiers fast roped in earlier. As we sat there, Kamarov pulled out a pair of binoculars and started to look at the village.

"Look. The final assault has already begun. With a little more of your sniper support we are sure to be victorious. Captain Price, I need to ask a favor…" Kamarov was saying

"Do it." He whispered to Gaz

With this, Gaz pushed Kamarov over to the edge of the power station that was overlooking the cliffs. He held Kamarov down and started to yell at him.

"Enough sniping! Where is the informant? Where is he?"

"The house… the house at the northeast end of the village."

"Well that wasn't so hard was it? Now go sit in the corner."

Gaz shoved Kamarov down as we begun to set up to rappel down to the ground. Once we were all ready, we used the ropes to control our descent to the ground. After everybody was safely on the ground, we started to move closer to the house. We hopped a stone wall and met up with some of Kamarov's remaining forces. At the other side of a courtyard were Ultranationalist forces preventing us from getting to the house. I looked around for a way to flank them, and found one with an open door to a house. I moved through it, but almost as soon as I did, I was being shot at from the other end of the room. I pulled up my gun to shoot the hostile, but he was already killed. I looked behind me to see King.

"You shouldn't go anywhere without someone to back you up." She said

"Thanks."

With that, we continued to the northern end of the village, pressing the attack. Within minutes, we had killed the rest of the Russians (the bad ones, mind you) and were on our way to the house. Once there, we stacked up at the door while Gaz went around back and killed the power. After the power was cut, Price opened the door and we filed in. I turned my night vision goggles on, and immediately saw an Ultranationalist, so I shot him. We continued upstairs to see a hostile with in the corner, calling out for the soldier I just killed. Once I shot him, I continued to move. I saw a door quickly close, so I shot through it, killing the soldier behind it. He fell down, pushing the door open. Looking at the final door, I moved towards it, but a hostile shined a light in my face. I fell to the ground, blinded, while Price or King killed the guy. I heard someone walk past, but someone else had their hand on my shoulder. I peeled off the goggles, and saw it was King.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah. Bastard just blinded me that's all." I said

She helped me up and then we started to walk out of the house. Once outside, I could see that the sun had come up, and the battle for the village was over.

"Big Bird this is Bravo Six. We have the package. Meet us at LZ one. Over." Price said

"Brao Six this is Big Bird. We're on our way. Out."

We walked around the back of the house, where there was yet another field, but this one had our ride landing in it. Once Nikolai was on board, I hopped in followed by the others. As we took off, Nikolai started talking.

"Have the Americans already attacked Al-Asad?"

"No, their invasion begins in a few hours! Why?" Price asked

"The Americans are making a mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive."

That much was true. The man was a coward. He'd shoot himself in the head rather than be taken prisoner by the United States. I guess the man was afraid of what would happen to him in Gitmo. But there was one thing that Al-Asad hasn't thought of. The Americans aren't the only ones looking for him.

 **So that was the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm going to try to write a chapter just about them at base after I write "Hunted". So that way you guys won't just be getting the missions rewritten to you with different characters. So, until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**


	3. Shock and Awe

**Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Hereford, UK**

The helicopters had landed about an hour ago, and we were all tired. I couldn't wait to shower and get into bed. It had been a long day, what with saving Nikolai, getting shot out of the air, then fighting for more than five miles to get to an extraction point. As soon as I could, I got into bed, hoping for a long sleep. I couldn't have been more wrong. I had only been asleep for four hours when I was being shaken awake by King.

"Wake up."

"What?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes

"Price wants everyone in the war room. Let's go."

I reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. I left my room to find King waiting outside for me.

"Price say what he wanted us in there for?"

"No, he just told me to go wake you up."

"Really?"

"Well, the exact words he used were 'Go wake up the muppet."

"Well I feel special now."

She just smiled, and we kept walking. When we got to the war room, I saw that everyone was already in there. I took a seat and watched Price pull up a file on the screen on the wall. It was Khaled Al-Asad. We waited for him to start talking, but it looked like he was still searching for what words to say.

"Are we going after Al-Asad, sir?" King asked

"Yes, but we don't know where he is. It appears that the Americans believe he's in Ahvaz, but we don't think so. The man knows too much about their movements and wouldn't put himself in the middle of the action. He's going to be as far away from this war as possible."

"So where do we think he is?" Gaz asked

"We don't know. Nikolai is currently trying to find his location, but until then, we're not going to know anything."

 **Later That Day**

 **Sgt. Paul Jackson**

 **1** **st** **Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C**

 **Ahvaz, Iran**

"Marines, we have a possible fix on Al-Asad in the capital city. 1st Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by S.A.S. indicates that Al-Asad may have a Russian warhead. Speed is critical. NEST teams have been deployed to the area. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken most of the air defenses but Al-Asad's ground forces still pose a serious threat." Command said

"Looks like we're rollin' in with everything we got. We get Al-Asad, we end this war, right here, right now. Lock and load, Marines!" Vasquez yelled

I made sure the Mark 19 was ready to fire, then looked out the window. I could see an fleet of helicopters, attack or transport, flying towards the city. There was no way that Al-Asad was going to live through this. But did Shepherd really have to send in everything we have? I guess the guy just wants to be thorough.

"In formation. Approaching objective. 30 seconds." Our pilot said

"Outlaw, this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19."

"All callsigns, this is Overlord. We're seeing enemy armor on the bottom grove west of the river."

"Taking fire." Our pilot said

I looked out at the targets below, and saw that there were BMPs and multiple foot soldiers. I took aim and started to fire the grenades at them, watching the men explode into tiny pieces. I continued to take out targets of opportunity, hoping that I was killing all the RPGs on the rooftops. If I missed one, that could mean the end of us. After about ten minutes of shooting hostiles, Overlord started to talk to us again.

"Command, this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land."

"Uh… Roger that. Ok. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front. Outlaw, this is command. Unload half your chalk and take the rest two klicks to the west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city."

"Roger that command. Outlaw Two-Five is en route."

Our pilot flew around a courtyard, before finally landing across the street from it, opening the rear door. I watched as about five of the guys on board got off and started moving with the tank column that was rolling through. With them gone, we could now move forward and unpin that advance team. We took off and started to move closer to their location. I saw a helicopter flying away and heard that it was Deadly going to get more ordinance. Within seconds, I was able to see where the advance team was. They were on the second floor of a construction site, being surrounded by OpFor.

"Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke. Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell out of here!" Vasquez yelled

We landed, and this time it was our turn to get off. I loaded my M4A1 and began to move with the rest of my squad. As we got off, explosions started to go off nearby.

"Mortar fire, incoming!"

"LZ is too hot. We'll circle back in three minutes." The pilot said

They took off, and we started moving towards the construction site. We began to walk down a deserted alley when a group of OpFor began running towards the construction site. I shot two of them, but by the time I went for a third, the others had noticed and were returning fire. I took cover, looking for a way I could kill them. I took a look to see where they were hiding, and saw that there was only one left. I guess the everybody else had taken the other OpFor soldiers out. I saw the last one, and shot him in the face as he sprang out from behind cover. We all moved back into the alley, moving towards the building. I just hoped that we got here in time. We entered the building, but found that the lower floor was infested with hostiles. We quickly took them out before moving on.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Friendlies up on the second floor! I repeat, we're up on the second floor!"

We walked up a flight of stairs, and found a group of about four live Marines. There were already about five fallen ones. May they rest in peace.

"So you're our ride out of here?" a Marine asked

"We're it, Captain! Let's move out before they regroup!"

I looked into the sky and saw something that made absolutely no damn sense. There were Russian Mi-8s dropping of OpFor troops. I understand how they got their hands on Russian weapons, those are easy to get on the black market. But Russian helicopters, those were a lot harder to get. I watched the soldiers drop out of them and would've been shot if I hadn't been dragged down.

"Are your trying to get yourself shot?" She asked

I looked to my right and saw a Marine taking cover, reloading her M4. I guess that she had been paying attention when I wasn't.

"Huh?"

"What are you a fucking caveman?"

I ignored her after that, shooting at hostiles. Who the hell did she think she was? 'Are you a fucking caveman?' who the fuck says that? Once the forward area was clear, we jumped down onto a container and started to make our way back to the courtyard. We were right on time, because Outlaw Two-Five was landing just as we arrived. We all loaded on, and I got back on the Mark 19. We took off, and now there was something else Overlord had to tell us.

"Outlaw, be advised, we have a situation here, over."

"Go ahead Command, over."

"Seal Team Six has located a possible nuclear device at Al-Asad's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device is verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east, over."

We began to fly away from the city, flying side-by-side with Deadly. I watched their helicopter as we were flying, and I saw something that wasn't good. I watched, helpless, as a Stinger missile slammed into their tail rotor.

"We're hit, we're hit! I've lost the tail rotor! Mayday, mayday, this is Deadly, going in hard! We're going down."

We started to circle the helicopter, but I could tell that they didn't survive. OpFor were already at the helicopter, pulling out the bodies. I heard our pilot sigh and started to move the chopper away from the city. Minutes later, there was an explosion, and I could see a mushroom cloud erupting in the distance. I guess that was a bomb after all. I could see a shockwave moving towards us, and I prayed like hell that we were far enough away. I felt it hit us, and the chopper started shaking violently. But after a few minutes it stopped, and we kept flying. I guess that we were going to be okay.

 **Two Hours Later**

We were temporarily staying at Firebase Phoenix as we regrouped. After we had landed, I could see that there were others who had been in the city with us. They were all looking shell shocked, as if they couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't every day that you watch a nuclear bomb and live to tell the tale. We all walked off towards the showers and got cleaned up. I was happy to wash all the sand and sweat off. After I got out, I walked over to where their rec room was. I walked in and saw a bunch of soldiers standing around talking. I looked around for someone I knew and immediately spotted SSgt. Griggs. I walked over and sat down near him.

"Yo, Jackson." He said nodding towards me

"Hey, Griggs." I said

"How you doin'?"

"Been better. I honestly thought I was going to die when that nuke went off."

"I was out by the time it exploded. We were near the outskirts of the city anyways, so it was easier for us to get out. I heard that you saved my little sister."

"Sister?"

"Yo, Lindsey!" He yelled

I saw a girl walk over, and she looked familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. She didn't look a thing like Griggs, so it wasn't that. It wasn't until she spoke that I knew who she was.

"What's up, Caveman?" She asked

"So you're Griggs's sister. Never would've guessed."

"Yeah, well, I never would've guessed that you spoke English, but I guess we're all full of surprises. 

I just smiled, and laughed along with them. We all sat around joking and having a good time for a while. It wasn't like we had anything else to do. With no orders, we were free to do whatever we wanted. That was, until Vasquez came in.

"Get your gear on. An S.A.S. team needs extraction and we're going to go help them."


	4. Safehouse and Heat

**A.N.: Hey guys what's up? So I decided that I was going to save Sgt. Paul Jackson and Lt. Vasquez because I felt like they were just cast aside and not used to their full potential. I'll be using them in later missions, but I'm still not sure if I'm going to carry them over into the events of Modern Warfare 2. Granted, that's still pretty far away, I'm thinking about what I'm gonna do with them now. But now we're back to Soap and his team. So, please R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Northern Azerbaijan**

We had just arrived at the village with Al-Asad. This was one of the last places for him to go. If he wasn't here, then he was off the grid forever. We approached the gas station and crouched low in the bushes. Looking across the station, I saw a flash of light, letting us know where Kamarov's man was. We moved forward and crouched near him.

"Al-Asad is in the village. The Ultranationalists are protecting him." The Loyalist said

"Perfect. Move out." Price said

We left the station and began to move up a hill towards the village. As we got closer, the screams and gunshots coming from the village grew louder.

"What the bloody hell's going on up there?" Gaz asked

"It's the Ultranationalists. They're killing the villagers." The Loyalist said

"Yeah well, not for long they're not."

We continued up the hill and as soon as we appeared, bullets were flying our way. I guess they had seen us coming and had set up and ambush position. I quickly ducked behind a tree and waited for the bullets to stop tearing the bark from the wood before I went into the open and opened fire myself.

"Soap! Call in air support on that building!" Price yelled

I pulled up my radio and began to call in the coordinates of the house the Ultranationalists were taking cover in.

"Mosin Two-Five here. We're on the way. Standby for air support."

A Russian Havoc flew nearby and lit up the house. The walls were torn apart, killing anybody behind them. With the Ultranationalists outside dead, we moved into the house, and killed everyone else left alive in the building.

"Building clear. No sign of Al-Asad. Move on." Gaz said

We continued to move through the village, killing everybody that shot at us. If they were in the way, they were killed. I moved through a church and a cemetery to the next house. There was a MG nest outside, but they were killed quickly by a grenade. We moved up into the house, killing everybody on the bottom floor. Apparently two of them who were manning two .50 caliber machine guns didn't know we were coming in behind them, so they were killed before they even knew we were there. We moved upstairs and cleared the three bedrooms and bathroom. Al-Asad wasn't here either. With this house empty, we continued on to the next house and cleared it with ease. We moved uphill and the rest of the team began to move towards another house, but I saw something that told me where Al-Asad was.

"Captain Price!"

"What is it, Soap?"

"Al-Asad is a coward, right? Wouldn't he go to the building that's farthest from where the fighting is?" I asked pointing at a barn that was the farthest building from where we started fighting the Ultranationalists for Al-Asad.

"Squad, move towards the barn." Price said

We all followed him towards the barn and stacked up at the only door.

"Remember, we want Al-Asad alive. He's no good to us dead. Let's go. Price said

He opened the door, tossing a flashbang in. We heard yelling, then the explosion of the grenade. Price pulled out his M1911 and shot two guards, then hit Al-Asad himself in the face with the gun. Price then began punching the terrorist, before he was finally knocked out. With Al-Asad unconscious, we grabbed a chair and tied him up to it. Now we just had to wait for him to wake up. He finally did about half an hour later. Price immediately went to work, punching and asking him about the bomb that killed the Americans. After fifteen minutes of this, a ringing sound filled the barn. Gaz looked around and found a cell phone on the ground.

"Sir, it's his cellphone."

Gaz tossed it to Price, who answered the call. After listening to whoever was on the other end, I saw Price's face grow from agitation, to pure hate. After hanging up, Price pulled out his pistol and shot Al-Asad in the face.

"Who was that, sir?" Gaz asked

"Zakhaev. Imran Zakhaev." Price said

 **Seven and a Half Hous after Al-Asad's Death**

Now that we knew who the hell we were dealing with, it was easier on what to expect. Price had told us all about his mission to kill Zakhaev back in '96. We were all waiting in the barn wondering what our next move was. Gaz came back in from outside, where he was talking to Command.

"E.T.A. on the chopper's at least a half hour, Captain Price." He said

"No good. We'll be corpses for ten minutes by then. Every Ultranationalist psycho in Zakhaev's pocket is about to show up on our doorstep, coming to claim Al-Asad." Price said

"Or what's left of him."

"Right. We'll set charges along phase line Alpha on the southern hill… and more along phase line Bravo. We'll delay them all the way back to the top, and hold our ground at the extraction point in the fields around the farm. Any questions?"

"Let's do this."

For the next half hour, we set about making sure the charges were all in place, going from house to house and bringing all weapons and ammo were brought to the barn. If we were going to make our final stand there, we'd be needing a lot of ammo. Once all the charges were set, we took position at the top of the hill by the church. At least right here, we'd be able to see them coming, and we could take them out quickly. Something flopped onto the ground next to me and I saw King sitting there.

"You ready?" She asked

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to go into a firefight. I just shut up and deal with it." I said

"Fair enough. You remember what to do, right?"

"Yeah. When Price gives the word, you guys fall back while I hold them off on the minigun."

Something that we hadn't seen last night when it was dark was a crashed helicopter. It had a fully functional minigun, and we were going to use it to our advantage.

"Good. Now all we can do is pray and hope that we live through today."

" _Soap, King, get up to the barn."_ Price called on the radio

We got up and started to run towards the farm. Once there, Price started telling us what the final plan was for when the Ultranationalists showed up.

"King, you're going to wait at the top of the hill and tell us when they're right on top of the charges. Gaz, Soap, you're going to be with me, making sure that there is nowhere else for them to enter this village. Mac, you're going to go to the store and take make a sniper's nest on the second floor. Let's try to leave this village in one piece, people."

After checking that the perimeter was secure, we started to make our way to King. We could already hear the Russians talking on the loudspeakers. They were going to be here any moment.

"Surrender at once and your lives will be spared! I am sure you will make the right choice given the circumstances! Drop your weapons and surrender at once! You will not be harmed if you surrender!"

"Ignore that load of bollocks. Their counterattack is imminent. Spread out and cover the southern approach."

"Sir, they're slowly coming up the hill. Just say when." King said, finer on the detonator

"We know you are hiding in the village! You are surrounded! There is nowhere to run! Surrender nad make it easy on yourselves!"

We all got set up at the top of the hill and took aim at the hostile soldiers. Once they were far enough up the hill, Price gave the order to blow the charges. We started to shoot the various hostiles, but I was starting to worry. There was a lot of them, and I wasn't sure that we would hold out for long against them.

"Squad, hold your ground. They think we're a larger force than we really are."

Well that gave me some comfort. If they thought we were a larger force, then maybe they might stay away from us. We continued to shoot into their ranks, but then they started to throw up smoke screens. We weren't able to see, so Price gave the order to fall back. I ran and climbed into the wreckage to the minigun. I spooled it up and got ready to tear through them.

"And for my next trick, I will saw a man in half." I muttered to myself, smiling

I heard a chuckle and looked behind me. I saw King sitting inside the wreckage, aiming her gun at the hill.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Making sure your arse doesn't die. It'd be highly unfortunate."

"Yeah, it would."

We didn't have much more time for talk, however, because hostiles began to appear from around the church. I let the minigun loose and started to tear through them like they were made of paper.

"We've got a problem here… heads up!" King yelled

"Bloody hell, that's a lot of helis, innit?" Gaz said

I looked up at the birds flying in. They were transport choppers, and they were full to the brim with fresh troops. I wasn't about to let those boots touch the ground. I took aim and started to pull the trigger…

 **Ultranationalist Soldier's POV**

We were about to fast rope down and kill those SAS scum. What right did they have, coming here and killing our men? I was getting up to grab the rope when bullets tore through the side of the helicopter, tearing through our flesh. I looked down and saw that I no longer had a left leg, along with a hole in my lower left abdomen. They must have anti-air. I laid tried looking around, but it hurt too much. I was forced to lie there in pain, right up until the moment when the helicopter began spinning uncontrollably towards the dirt below.

 **Soap's POV**

I continued to shoot through the helicopters, taking them down one by one. I wasn't paying attention, but I hope that none of them actually made it onto land. The last thing we needed was more soldiers to shoot. I kept shooting into the hostiles, until Price told us to fall back.

"Soap, fall back to the tavern and man the detonators. The rest of us will keep them busy from the next defensive line. Everyone move." Price said

I got off the minigun and tugged on the back of King's plate carrier. She understood and got up to follow me out of the wreckage. We began to high tail it to the tavern where the detonators were sitting.

"Soap! We're falling back to the next phase line. Let's go! Let's go! You're gonna get left behind! Soap! Use the detonators! There's four of them in the tavern! Move!" Gaz yelled

I went into the tavern, and grabbed the first detonator I saw. I waited until the hostiles were running right on top of the charges to make the hill explode in a fireball. I ran to the next detonator, and repeated the process with the rest of them. Once the second phase line had been blown up, we fell back to the barn. There were definitely more of them than there were of us, and if we weren't careful, we were going to die in these mountains. Once back at the barn, we took up defensive positions.

"Use the Javelin in the barn!" Price yelled

I grabbed the anti-armor gun and looked around for the tanks. Once they were all locked on, I pulled the trigger, destroying each tank in turn. With the tanks gone, I pulled my machine gun back out and started to shoot at the hostiles.

"Bravo-Six, this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We've just crossed Azerbaijani airspace. E.T.A. is for minutes. Be ready for pickup."

We continued to defend the position around the farm, killing any Ultranationalist that got too close. After a minute of shooting, we got news that nobody wanted to hear.

"Bravo Six, the LZis too hot! We cannot land at the farm! I repeat, we cannot land at the farm! We're picking up SAM sites all over these mountains!" Gryphon Two-Seven's pilot said

"Oh, that's just great! Now where are they gonna land now?" Gaz yelled

"Bravo-Six, we're getting a lot of enemy radar signatures, we'll try to land closer to the bottom of the hill to avoid a lock-on."

"Oh, he's gotta be takin' a piss! We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the way back down?!"

"Forget it, Gaz! We've got to get to the new LZ at the bottom of the hill! Now! Soap! Take point! GO!" Price yelled

This is one situation where I really didn't want to take point, but I had no choice. I walked out first, moving back towards the road so that I could get away from the farm. I was killing any Ultranationalist that I saw, but there were a lot of them. I couldn't shoot everyone, and that was apparent when I was hit in the back of the head. I fell to the ground, and I was about to die when King came in and saved my ass.

"Come on! We have to get the hell out of here!"

She helped me up, and then we ran to the bottom of the hill, right back to the gas station where this whole fight started last night. We all took up defensive positions and waited for the Sea Knight to land. When it finally did, four Americans got off and started shooting.

"Heard you guys need a ride outta here. Get on board! Move! Move! Let's go! Let's go!" a black Marine said

"Alright, we're all aboard! Go! Go!"

The rest of the marines loaded into the helicopter and we took off, leaving that destroyed village behind us forever.


	5. The Sins of the Father

**Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Safehouse in Russia**

We were gathering around a table covered in pictures of Imran Zakhaev. One of them showed a group of guys, all of whom were named the "Four Horsemen". I remembered something from history about how in the last book of the New Testament, god was telling of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. They essentially set about and caused chaos among the people. Kind of like what Zakhaev and his minions were doing. I watched as Price took a red marker and put a big X across Al-Asad's face.

"Well, we got that bastard." Griggs said

"Still, he's not the one responsible for killing your Marines. Sorry mate." Price said

"Imran Zakhaev, huh? Man's a ghost. Intel says he's gone underground." Gaz said

"Well I got a plan to find him."

"I'm listening." Vasquez said

Price laid down a photo of a man named Viktor Zakhaev, the Third Horseman.

"Daddy's boy." Griggs said

"Zakhaev's son. Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree. The loyalist Kamarov has got a location on the kid." Price sais

"And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev."

"The sins of our fathers…" Gaz muttered

"Ain't it a bitch?"

 **Two Hours Later**

We were moving through a junkyard, about one hundred meters away from the vehicle checkpoint. We were following Kamarov's lead, hoping that his intel on Viktor was going to be here in a few hours.

"This is the best way in. The vehicle checkpoint is directly ahead." Kamarov said

"Not bad, Kamarov. This'll do nicely. Vulture One-Six, we're in position." Price said

"Bravo-Six, this is Vulture One-Six. Radio jammers are active, you're cleared to engage the guard station. Out."

"Soap, get on that dumpster and prepare to take out the guards on my mark. The rest of you follow me."

I did as Price told me, and got on top of the dumpster, giving me a direct line of sight to the hostiles in the guard tower. I waited for Price to give the order, holding one of their heads in my crosshairs.

"Soap, take them out now."

I pulled the trigger, sending a round through the Ultranationalist's head. I quickly aimed and shot the other one. Once they were killed, I ran around the building of a gas station and took position behind a burned out car. I started to take out any targets of opportunity that I could, right up until Price called a cease-fire.

"All right, let's get this place sorted out. Change into enemy uniforms and douse the fires. Kamarov, I need your men on the ground if the drivers start asking questions. Just keep them busy until we locate Zakhaev's son. We don't have much time, so get to it." Price said

For the next two hours, we set about making sure that everything was set for when Viktor arrived. Once everything was set up, we all got into position, Griggs, Jackson, and I climbed the tower, and started posing as guards. Griggs crouched because he wasn't wearing a hostile uniform. He thought that there was no point when he didn't look the part anyways. When was the last time that you saw a black Russian? Either way, we were all in position when we were told that he was inbound.

"Man, you look like a clown in that outfit. Good thing you're up here, 'cuz you look nothin' like a Russian." Griggs said

"And like you do?" I muttered

He chuckled as Vulture One-Six told us that the enemy convoy was right about to pass through here.

"Roger that. Nobody fires a shot until I give the order." Price said

I watched the road ahead as the convoy came into sight. I could see that there were three troop transports, two BMPs, and a single jeep.

"Wanker… Sir, I have a visual on the target in the third vehicle. I'm walking by it right now." Gaz said

"Copy that. All teams standby. The target is in the jeep in front of the BMP. We need to take him alive, so watch your fire. Standby… standby… smoke 'em." Price ordered

We all popped up and started to shoot the various Russians that popped out of the trucks. I had lost sight of Viktor right up until Griggs shouted above the gunfire.

"He's gonna hit the tower! Hang on! Oh fuck!"

I watched, helpless as the jeep crashed into the guard tower, causing it to tilt over sideways. I hit the ground, and tried to get up, but I couldn't. I looked around, and saw Viktor crawling out of the wreckage of the jeep. I watched him start moving away when the jeep exploded, sending him off balance. I watched as he tried to run up the road he came from, but he couldn't due to the fact that Price and the others were cutting him off. His only other option was to run into the junkyard, which he did.

"The target is making a run for it! Soap! Take Griggs and King and chase him down! We'll handle the enemy reinforcements and catch up! Go, go!" Price yelled

Not needing to be told twice, I got to my feet and started to sprint after Viktor. I didn't know if Griggs or King was behind me, but all I knew was that I had to catch Viktor.

"Bravo team, this is Vulture One-Six. I'm tracking the target. Damn this guy moves fast. Ok, he's leaving the junkyard to the north west. Get his ass, move, move!"

When I started to move towards a building leaving the junkyard, a dog came running out, and started heading right towards me. I shot it and kept on moving. I couldn't let Zakhaev's son escape.

"Ok, the target is moving… north. He's headed towards the outskirts of the city. This guy's really haulin' ass. Don't let him get away. Be advised, this area is crawling with hostile forces, over."

We moved down a street and into the outskirts of the city. There was a shop lined street, but the street itself was buried under a sea of Ultranationalists. I guess they were sending in more reinforcements from this way too. The three of us took cover, trying to not get shot.

"For a vodka drinking Russian, that guy moves fast." King said

"Why the hell is he in a bloody track suit, eh? It's like he knew he'd be running today." I muttered

"The target is moving again. There's a side alley to the left that might let you cut him off." The Vulture One-Six pilot said

"Roger that! Soap! Go through the alley on the left!" Griggs yelled

We ran up the street and into the alley, somehow managing to avoid getting shot in the process. We continued to move through the alleyways and found ourselves at a parking lot. I looked around and saw that the alley continued on the other side of the building in front of us. I went around and when I turned a corner, I was immediately was met with two Ultranationalists. I shot them quickly, but the gunshots brought more of them over to us. We needed to get through this, and now. If we didn't hurry up, then Zakhaev's son was going to get away.

"I got movement on the rooftops." One-Six said

"Movement on rooftops, copy!" Griggs yelled

Does he have to repeat everything? I mean, he can just say "Copy" and let it be over with. I shook my head and started to shoot at the hostiles up high. We left the parking lot and started to move to the right of it. I had to kill a guy behind a dumpster, but other than that, this street was clear. We went into an alley to the left, took another left, killed some more assholes, but then we found him again. He was running into a five story building. The only problem with following him was the fact that there was a machine gun nest on the fifth floor.

"Vulture One-Six, we are taking heavy fire from a fortified position on the fifth floor!" Gaz yelled

"Roger that, first one's free. Standby." The pilot said

The chopper flew by the window, the gunner on the side, shooting the hostile inside. With him dead, we were free to move up and try and find Zakhaev's son.

"Bravo team, do you have a visual on the target, over?" One-Six asked

"Affirmative, target spotted entering five story building." Gaz said

We all ran into the building and moved up a flight of stairs. We were about to move up the second one, but the Ultranationalists had it blocked off. With no other choice, we moved into a room on the first floor. Inside, there was a single Ultranationalist, and I shot him. Moving up, we walked into a bedroom, but there was another one in a doorway across the room. It was King who took the shot this time. I nodded at her and we kept moving. Through that doorway was what looked like a living room, but the place was blasted to pieces. The wall at the far end of the room was gone, allowing us to move into it. We continued to move throughout the building, shooting any hostiles in our way. On the other side fo the wall was a bedroom, but I didn't waste time on looking at the details. We moved into another living room, but this one looked as if it had been set on fire. There was charred wood everywhere, and there was another hole in the wall. We moved through a couple more rooms before finally arriving at the other end of the building. There was a staircase that we used to get to the floor above. When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw why the place looked like it had been bombed. It had. The entire northwestern wall was gone. The floors were destroyed so much that they just created a ramp right up to the fourth floor.

"Ah, shit. Not another MGs nest." King said

We all dove for cover, getting ready for what was coming. The bullets started to hit whatever we were taking cover behind. We waited for a few seconds before Vulture One-Six graciously destroyed the nest for us. I guess they were feeling generous, destroying this nest without us asking them to. Now that the forward area was clear, we all started to run for the end of the building, where we knew that there would be another staircase. We moved through another apartment, but I saw someone coming up the stairs. I was about to pull the trigger when King pushed my gun to the side.

"They're blue." She said

I looked and saw that they were Kamarov's men. I'm glad she was paying attention to what they were wearing, because I don't know how I'd feel, shooting and killing one of our guys. We followed the direction where Griggs and Gaz had gone, up two more flights of stairs before finally getting up to the roof. I could hear Gaz yelling.

"Drop the bloody gun! Now drop it!"

"I could put one in his leg sir!" Griggs yelled

"No! We can't risk it, hold your fire!" Price said

What I saw through some windows was Viktor up on a ledge near the edge of the building. I could see why Price didn't want Griggs shooting him. If he fell the wrong way, he would fall right off the building to his death. When we got out onto the open roof, Price looked over at me.

"Soap, take his weapon and restrain him!"

It didn't work out too well, because as I moved forward, Viktor took his pistol, raised it to his head, and shot himself in the head. He was dead before his body hit the roof.

"Shit… kid's got some issues." Griggs said

"Baseplate this is Bravo Six. Zakhaev's son is dead. We're comin' home." Price said

"Bloody hell, his son was our only lead sir." Gaz said

"Forget it. I know the man. He won't let this go unanswered. Let's go."

With that, we all walked out of the building, climbed into the helicopter, and flew away. I looked at the retreating landscape of the city's outskirts as we flew away. Almost the entire town was on fire from cars exploding, grenades going off, and other things.

"So what do you think we're going to do now?" King asked

"I don't know. I guess the only thing to do now is wait for Zakhaev's reaction." I said

"I have the feeling that this isn't going to end well for us."

"Neither do I."


	6. Ultimatum

**Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Altay Mountains, Russia**

We were running to the C-130, trying to get onto it as fast as possible. Imran Zakhaev had just taken over a nuclear launch facility and was getting prepared to launch warheads at the United States and Great Britain. If we didn't retake it fast, then the entire eastern seaboard of the United States would be turned to glass. We all loaded up, and spent the next few hours getting ready for the assault. Finally, we all jumped down into the brewing snowstorm, parachuting to the ground.

"Regroup on me." Price said

Vasquez, Jackson, Griggs's sister, Gaz, King, and I all gathered on Price. We had a large force for just our part in this mission, but it was necessary for what we needed to do. I looked around, but I didn't see Griggs. I guess Price noticed this too.

"Where's Griggs?"

"No idea sir." Gaz said

"Bravo Six, Griggs just activated his emergency transponder. He's half a klick to your south west, over." Baseplate said

"We're on our way. Bravo Six out. Let's go." Price said

"Griggs can't keep himself out of trouble, can he?" his sister muttered

"He get in trouble a lot at home?" Jackson asked

"Caveman, you have no idea."

I was confused as to why she was calling Jackson Caveman, but I was gonna leave it alone. We started to move up a dirt road, but a jeep was seen approaching. We all got low, but I guess they saw us. Two Ultranationalists came out of the truck, but bursts from King's and my rifle killed them. We continued moving up the road, but there was something else. A large patrol was looking around the trees with torches. We quickly moved up to a grouping of houses.

"They must have Griggs in one of those houses. There's an entry point through that basement door. We'll go room to room from there. Keep it quiet. Move out." Price said

We stacked up at the door, and Price opened it. We moved up the stairs, and into a living room. I gave a small jump when I saw a hostile standing near a window on the far side. I watched Price take out his knife and stabbed the hostile in the throat, severing the trachea. Price dropped the body and we continued searching the house. We searched the first floor, but there was nothing there. We continued up to the second, and I saw a room with a closed door. I could hear Russian voices and laughter, so I knew Griggs wasn't in there. I continued to the rest of the floor, and saw a hostile through an open door. I thought about killing him, but thought better to see if there was anybody else in the room. I silently moved up behind him and saw another guard. I shot him, then the other one.

"Griggs isn't here." King said

"Roger that. Regroup on me downstairs." Price said

We all went downstairs and grouped on Price, who was about to open the door leading to the next house. When we got outside, Price told me to take a look around. I guess he wanted me to find out if there were any hostiles around. I got off the front porch, and looked over at a car. There was a guard, so I shot him, but I heard someone else go "Huh?". I looked around the side of the house and saw there was another guard, so I shot him too. After that, we moved up to the next house.

"The sun's coming up. We're running out of time." Price said

We all moved over to the second house, and waited for Price to open the door. When he did and we were all inside, I could tell we were at the right house. I could hear Griggs's muffled voice coming from the second floor. Once upstairs, I could tell that they were in the room on the far side of the floor.

"Looks like this is the place." Price said

We all stacked up outside the door as Gaz moved forward and attached a breaching charge to the door. Once ready, Gaz detonated the charge, and we moved into the room. There were two Ultranationalists, but they were killed quickly. I looked off to the left, and saw Griggs sitting on top of a wooden box. The room he was in was covered in tarps. I guess things were going to start getting messy if we hadn't gotten here sooner.

"Soap, cut Griggs loose. Move." Price said

I walked over to Griggs and cut the zip tie that was holding his hands behind his back.

"Bout damn time. I was starting to think you guys were gonna leave me behind." Griggs said

"That was my first thought, but your arse had all the C4." Price said

Damn. I guess he was more willing to leave Griggs to die than I thought. I just assumed that Price wanted to save Griggs because no man gets left behind, but I guess that wasn't the case. We only saved him because he had mission critical supplies. That was kind of fucked up.

"You all right?" Price asked him

"Yeah I'm good to go." Griggs scoffed

It seemed that he was taking what Price said personally. I would too if I were in his position. Finding out the only reason that you were still alive was because you had some C4? I'd be fucking pissed. With Griggs freed, we continued with the mission, but the sun was well up by now. Any hope at retaking the launch facility when they couldn't see us was gone. We moved out of the house and started to move towards the electrical tower.

"We need to knock out that tower so the advance teams can breach the electrified perimeter." Price said

Yeah, we know. We were there for the briefing. But he was right. If we didn't hurry up, the advance team was going to get bogged down and die. They're lucky they haven't been spotted just standing around already. As we moved closer to the tower, I could hear a distinct beating sound.

"Enemy helicopters." Vasquez said

We all hit the deck and stayed still. If they saw us anywhere near this tower, this mission would go from zero to FUBAR real quick. Once the choppers were gone, we got up and started advancing on the tower.

"Charlie Six, what's your status, over?" Price asked

"Team Two in position at the perimeter. Waiting on you to kill the power, over."

"Roger. Soap. Plant the charges. Go."

Griggs turned around and handed me the C4. I ran up to the tower, and was met with a nice view of the mountains. I would've enjoyed it, had I not been in a rush to get the power to the base turned off. It was lucky that the tower was at the top of a really steep cliff. I planted charges on the two legs that were closest to the cliff, then ran away from the tower. I didn't want to be anywhere near this thing when those charges exploded. Once everyone got clear of the blast radius, I detonated the charges, causing the tower to tilt over and fall down the cliff.

"Charlie Six, the tower's down and the power's out. Twenty seconds." Price said

"Roger. We're breaching the perimeter. Standby." Charlie Six said

"Backup power in ten seconds." Jackson said

"Standby."

"Five seconds."

"Ok. We're through. Bravo Six, we'll wait for you at the rally point. Out."

"Roger Team Two, we're on our way. Out." Price said "Get that fence open!"

We all moved over to a chain-link fence, and waited for Gaz to work his magic. He pulled out a can of compressed nitrogen and sprayed it on the fence. He tugged on it a bit, and finally the frozen metal gave and he fell back. With the fence open, we moved onto the other side of it, and started to move ever closer to the launch facility. I could hear more helicopters approaching, but nobody made a move to get down.

"Gonna get real busy around here soon." Griggs muttered

We moved closer to a wall with a big ass hole in it. Was this where Charlie Team breached the perimeter? It seems kind of stupid that they were not even three hundred meters away, and we were giving them the way into the base.

"Gaz, take Soap and the rest and scout through this base. Griggs and I will look for an alternate route." Price said

With that being said, we all jumped into the hole in the wall, and started to move through the hostile base. We moved through what appeared to be a back alley of some sort before going into a building that looked like it used to be an auto-body shop.

"Contacts, west of us!" Griggs's sister said

Sure enough, there were hostiles starting to move in from the other side of a courtyard. The hostiles began to shoot at us, so we began to shoot at them. I started moving up, with King right behind me. Over the past couple missions, we started to work together more often, covering each other's back like she had done when we were trying to escape Azerbaijan a couple days ago. Damn, was that really only two days ago? It feels like so much longer. I guess time flies when you're trying to catch a Russian terrorist, but I digress. We continued moving forward, killing any and all hostiles who got in our way. We were about to continue moving forward when we heard something that nobody wanted to hear.

"Enemy RPGs on the rooftops!" Jackson yelled

"I turned my attention to the roof of a two story building to my south. There were multiple hostiles on the roof and they were carrying rocket launchers over their shoulders.

"King, I think now would be a good time to run." I said

"Good idea." She said

With that, we took off running back towards where the rest of our team was taking cover, trying to get away from the rockets. I heard two of them fire, but I didn't dare look back to see where they were flying to. All I cared about was getting behind some nice, sound cover. I ran through the car shop, and out into the alley in the back. I heard the rockets connect with the building, and saw an entire wall explode. I took this opportunity to shoot at the hostiles while they were reloading the rockets. They were dead within seconds. After more hostiles showed up, it felt like forever before Gaz gave the all clear. We continued to move through the base, going through the two story building to continue. On the other side was another courtyard filled with hostiles. This time, it was a lot quicker to kill these guys. Between the seven of us, those drunk bastards didn't stand a chance. We continued our search through the base through a garage, and once we were on the other side, we were being shot at almost immediately. I guess they had heard the gunshots farther away and set up an ambush position up here for us just in case we got this far in. Evidently, we did, so we could consider ourselves ambushed. We all fell back and tried to take cover behind a small, warehouse looking building. I was reloading my rifle when I heard them coming. I could hear the barks. I drew my pistol and waited for the dogs to appear, and appear they did. I started to shoot at them, but I couldn't hit them. Before I knew it, one of them had jumped on me and was biting at my throat. If I didn't kill this thing quick, then I wasn't going to have a windpipe for much longer. I pulled my pistol up and shot the thing three times in the head before it finally stopped moving. I pushed the thing off and got up.

"Aw, does Soap not like the little doggies?" King teased

"You can consider me a cat person from now on." I said

With that said, we continued to fight through this courtyard. There were a couple more RPGs on rooftops, but we made quick work of them. By now, Price and Griggs had rejoined us, coming through the garage. I guess they hadn't found an alternate route. Now that our force was even bigger, we were kicking even more ass. The enemies were all dead within seconds. Now there was some peace and quiet for the first time in-

"Bravo Six, be advised, three trucks packed with shooters are headed your way."

I turned the corner of a building and saw the trucks lurch to a stop. The Russians were jumping out of them even before they stopped, so by the time I could react, I was already being shot at. I quickly dove behind the building, trying to avoid gaining a substantial amount of lead in my body. I prepped a grenade, cooking it for a few seconds, then threw it. The grenade exploded almost as soon as it landed near them. I heard a few of them scream in agony, but I saw many more just die. Now that the crowd was thinned, we moved forward, killing any of the Ultranationalists that were still alive. We made short work of them. With the hostiles dead, we started to move down the road they came from. After walking for about a hundred meters, we stopped.

"Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two. We're comin' outta the treeline to the south."

"Hold your fire, it's one of the American sniper teams." Price said

I watched two men in ghillie suits come out of the bushes and link up with us.

"Good to see you guys made it. We'll give you sniper cover once you're inside the permime- what the hell is that?"

"Uhh, we got a problem here!" Griggs yelled

He was right. What appeared to be a nuclear missile had just been launched from the launch facility.

"Delta One X-Ray, we have a missile launch! I repeat, we have a missile-" Price yelled

"There's another one!" Griggs sister yelled

"Delta One X-Ray- we have two missiles in the air, over!"

"Uh… roger Bravo Six, our satellites are tracking them now. Get your team inside the facility and retake the launch control center. We're working on getting the abort codes from the Russians at this time. Out." Baseplate said

"Roger that." Price said

"It's on now, Captain." Griggs said


	7. All In

**A.N.: Hey guys what's up? I figured I'd put a note in here since I haven't in a little while. So the events of Modern Warfare are drawing to a close, with just three missions left. With the game about to get to get to the climax, it would be awesome if you guys would leave a review or PM me what you think should happen at the end. But for now, we're gonna get to see what happens in "All In". Also, just to let you guys know, I'm not starting another story just because the first Modern Warfare is ending. This one is going to continue on through to the end of Modern Warfare 3. So, please, R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Altay Mountains, Russia**

"Bravo Six, we're still working with the Russians to get the launch codes. We should have them shortly. Keep moving, out." Baseplate said

The tension was at an all-time high. If we couldn't get the launch codes from the Russians in time, then the United States wouldn't be the same this time tomorrow. The entire eastern seaboard will look like the Middle East right now.

"Bravo Six, Sniper Team Two is now in position. We'll give ya sniper cover and recon from where we ware, over."

"Copy! Keep us posted! Out!" Price yelled

We moved through a fence into what appeared to be a storage area. There were shipping crates everywhere. It kind of reminded me of the cargo ship in the Bering Strait.

"This is Sniper Team Two. You've got hostiles and light armor coming from the north. Suggest you get some C4 out there or find some heavy weapons, over."

I looked towards the road ahead and saw a mass of hostiles moving in on our position. And to make matters worse, there was a BMP. That was just great. Bloody fantastic.

"We gotta advance! Pop smoke!" Vasquez yelled

I took out a smoke grenade and got ready to throw it. I pulled the pin, and threw it right at the BMP. It was instantly covered in the white, smoky substance.

"Soap! Get some C4 on that enemy armor!" Price yelled

I ran forward, pulling out a charge as I sprinted. Once I was close enough, I planted the charge and ran out of there as fast as I could. Once I was in the cover of a storage container, I pulled out the detonator and made the charge explode. I heard the crunch of metal as the metal was torn apart and forced to bend at odd angles. With the armor down, we began to move up along the road, moving closer to the launch facility.

"Bravo Six, this is command, gimme a sit-rep, over."

"We're inside the perimeter, approaching the gates to the silos! Out!" Price said

I could tell that he was getting annoyed with Command for constantly badgering him for information and situation reports while he was being shot at. I was getting annoyed with hearing Baseplate's voice in my ear every five minutes. Up ahead, there were a lot more hostiles, and even though we were a large force, we were being out numbered.

"We're gonna need some more ground support, sir!" Griggs yelled

"Already got it covered Griggs!" Price yelled

There were hostiles covering the entire roof and balcony on a two story building right next to the gate. We did our best to kill them, but they just had too much cover. If it weren't for the help from Sniper Team Two, we would've been there for hours. Once they were dead, we all got behind cover, away from the gate.

"Cover me! I'm gonna blow the gate!" King yelled

Since when did she become a demolitions expert? Last time I checked, that was my job. But I gotta admit, she did look nice running up to that gate. Wait, where the hell did that thought come from? I didn't think of King in that way, did I? I usually only thought of her as a friend. Maybe a closer friend, because of the way we talk when on mission, but a friend nonetheless. I couldn't think like that right now. Too much was hanging in the balance.

"Charges set! Get back, get back!" King yelled

We all ducked behind our cover as the charges exploded, completely incinerating the metal. There was nothing left but a hole in between the two ends of the gate. We moved through the gate's remains, now closer than ever to our goal of getting into the launch facility.

"More BMPs! Take cover!" Griggs yelled

"Soap! Griggs! King! Knock 'em out, GO!" Price ordered

The three of us took off, trying to get close so that we could plant the charges on the tanks. The closest one was rolling its way right towards us. We took cover behind an overturned bus, waiting for it to pass. When it did, the gunner didn't notice us. I just ran right up behind it and set the charge on the back. I quickly ran back to cover, and blew the BMP to hell. With one down, we shifted our fire towards the second one. We started to make our way across the tarmac towards the tank, but there were a lot of hostiles in our way. Just moving ahead three meters was a major achievement. They were outnumbering us at least, five to one. We were just too small of a force to do much good right now. We were having a hell of a time killing them, but once we made it far enough, Griggs, King, and I got ready to take out the BMP.

"Any ideas on how to get close?" King asked

"What if we don't have to." I said

"What do you mean, man?" Griggs said

"I mean, what if we just threw the charge, and once the BMP rolled over it, we blew it? I mean, one charge on its back can blow it up, then why can't one charge underneath it?"

"He's got a point. Let's do it." King said

She grinned wildly and grabbed a charge from my pack. I peeked over our cover to see how far away the BMP was. It was about twenty meters away. Way too far to throw the charge. If we couldn't get it to come closer, then we were going to have to go to it. I looked for a way to do it, then the idea came to me. The fucker wasn't going to want to be in smoke, so if I threw a grenade on the other side of it, then it should come rolling my way. I pulled out the grenade and got ready to throw it. When I did, it launched through the air, and landed right on target. When the smoke came out, the BMP started rolling right towards us. Now it was well within range for King to blow it up.

"King, throw the charge! NOW!" I yelled

She popped up out of cover and threw the charge as far as she could. It landed on the ground right in the BMP's path. I waited to blow it up, and when it was right over the charge, I blew that fucker sky high. The tank didn't blow up, but it stopped moving. I guess the charge was enough to kill the crew through the bottom. The bottom must not be armored enough to save them.

"Bravo Six, this is Strike Team Three inserting from the northwest. Repeat, we're movin' in from the northwest. Check your targets and confirm, over."

"Copy Team Three! We'll meet you at the north end of the tarmac near the vent shafts, out!" Price said

I guess this was the extra ground support Price had mentioned earlier. With them here, our force almost doubled in size. With them now with us, Everybody that had them started to cut through the vents with saws. Once the vent's grate had fallen down the vent, everybody got ready to enter the base.

"Squad, hook up!" Price said

"Bravo Six, two Hinds closing fast on your position. You gotta get outta sight, now!" Sniper Team Two said

"Okay. We're in." Price said

With that being said, we all rappelled down the shaft, making our entry into the launch facility. Now it was just a race against time and the Ultranationalist army to stop those nukes from destroying the United States.


	8. No Fighting in the War Room

**Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Altay Mountains, Russia**

"Team One, moving in." Gaz said

"Team Two, heading for base security." Griggs's sister said

"Team Three has entered the base." A Marine said

"Bravo Team, we got good news and bad news. Launch control is located southwest of your position, less than half a click away. That's where you'll need to upload the abort codes to destroy the missiles in flight." Baseplate said

"Gaz, go with the Yanks and hit the security station. Soap, Griggs, King, and I will head for launch control." Price said

"Roger. Command, what's the bad news?" Gaz asked

"Uh, the bad news is we're still trying to get those abort codes, over." Baseplate said

"The hell with it. We'll give it our best shot. Out." Price said "Alright, let's move."

With that, we all started to move through the vents above the hallways in the base. I was honestly surprised the vents were big enough for us to fit in, especially since we were only crouched down, like how the guys in Gears of War look when they run.

"Captain Price, this is Five-Delta-Six. We're clearing the east wing and heading for base security, over."

"Roger Delta-Six. We're right above you in the vents, watch your fire." Price said

"Copy that sir."

Price seemed a lot calmer now that we were actually inside the base. Earlier, outside, he had seemed furious, almost crazed to get inside this base. I guess now that he was here, he was calmer.

"Captain Price, Two-Yankee-Six reporting in. We're meeting with heavy resistance in the south wing. They've locked down our access point over here, over."

"Roger Yankee Six. Regroup with Team Two and help them gain control of base security, over."

"Roger that sir. We're pulling back to regroup with Team Two. Yankee Six out."

"Captain Price, we're sending your team the abort codes you'll need to auto-destruct the missiles in flight. You have eleven minutes before those missiles reach the eastern seaboard, over." Command said

"Copy that."

We were moving through a locker room, but it had dead bodies all over it. They didn't look like our guys, so I'm assuming they were the guards who tried to fight Zakhaev's men when he took the base over. We left the locker rooms and entered a dark hall, lit only by a red emergency light. We turned right, then turned left at the end of the hall. Only problem was, there was a group of hostiles waiting for us. I ducked back behind cover, and waited for the shooting to stop. Once it eased up, I opened fire on Ivan. There was a lot of them, but between the four of us, they weren't stopping us. We were the elite Bravo Team of the SAS and Marine forces. Nothing was going to stop us from completing our mission. Nothing. With the hostiles right in front of us dead, we moved forward into the mess hall and kitchens. We were clearing them out fast, and that was good, because there was only ten minutes to impact. With the kitchens cleared, we moved farther into the base, and started to make our way through what looked like a storage area. We moved down a flight of stairs, over to a larger storage room. There were crates stacked from floor to ceiling. This wasn't good, because that gave Ivan plenty of places to hide. I broke off right to check the aisles for any hiding Russians. It was a good thing I did because there were a couple waiting to ambush us. Bloody bastards. I started making my way through the room down the side aisle, but when I reached the end, I was hit in the face with something. I heard two pops before I knew what had happened. I looked around and saw King standing over me with her gun pointed at a dead Russian on the floor. The bastard had hit me in the face with his gun and was about to shoot me when King stepped in.

"What have I told you about going off on your own, Soap?" She said

"Well I didn't think the bastard would hit me in the face. If anything, I would've expected a bullet."

"Doesn't matter, John! You don't go off on your own when there are Russians everywhere. If I hadn't been here to save your ass, you would be dead!" She yelled, storming off to kill more bad guys

Why was she getting so upset that I almost died? It's not like we're that close or anything. I've only known her for about a week, so it's not like we're dear old friends. With that on my mind, I pushed forward, ignoring the throbbing in my head. With this room clear, we moved on to the next area, which was probably the most dangerous. The missile silos. At any moment these damn things could be launched, and we'd be roasted alive while more nukes were launched into the sky. As we entered the silos, a Russian started speaking on the PA. I couldn't tell what they were saying, and Griggs was getting worried.

"Sir, what's goin' on? What are they sayin'?"

"They've started a bloody countdown! Zakhaev's going to launch the remaining missiles! Keep moving!" Price yelled

Now we had to double time it to get the hell out of here. If we weren't out of here soon, we were going to be nothing more than roasted crisps. I'm sure Zakhaev would mind us looking like that. I started moving with King through the missile silos, trying to get through this room as quickly as possible. I didn't want to be in here any longer than I had to be. I could hear the guy counting down in Russian. They were just about to launch these missiles. I found the first silo that led back out to the main hallway and ran with the others to the door at the far end of the hall. We had to get there before these missiles were launched. Price was the first one out, and he was waving for everyone to get through the door. Once everyone was clear, he slammed the door shut. He was just in time, too. If he had been any later, the force of the rocket's launch would've forced the door open, killing us all.

"Captain Price, this is Gaz. We've taken control of base security. What's your status, over?"

"Gaz, we're in position. Open the outer door to launch control." Price said

"Roger, we're on it. Standby, almost there. Got it. Doors coming online now."

The doors started opening up, but they were moving slow as hell. I wasn't sure if they were supposed to open this slowly, or if the Ultranationalists had tampered with it, but at this rate, we were only going to have three minutes left by the time it finally got open.

"Oh, you gotta be shittin' me." Griggs said

"Gaz, can't you make it open faster?" Price asked

"Negative sir. But you can try pulling if it'll make you feel better." Gaz said

"Cheeky bastard."

It took another half minute, but the door finally opened. We went through it, but there were, of course, hostiles on the other side of it. If we didn't take care of these guys quick, those nukes were gonna hit. We spread out, so that we could kill them faster. There was a guy in a tech booth that I killed quickly before throwing a grenade down the hall, killing another five hostiles in the process. It didn't take long, but we were eventually clear.

"Team Three, what's your status, over?" Price asked

"Team Three in position at the southeast side of the launch control room. Standing by. Are you at the far wall, over?"

"Affirmative. Preparing to breach. Soap- plant the explosives, go!"

We moved down a small flight of stairs to a dead end hallway. I pulled out my last C4 charge, and placed it on the wall. I stepped back, and then detonated it. The blast blew a hole in the wall, allowing us to breach launch control. We only had five minutes left to clear the room and put the abort codes in. This wasn't going to be easy. With the help of Team Three, we quickly cleared the room.

"Soap, enter the codes! We'll watch for enemy reinforcements." Price said

I went over to one of the computer terminals and started to input the codes that Command had relayed to us earlier. Once I was done, I looked up at a map of the world that filled the front wall.

"Standby for confirmation. Standby… standby… Bravo Six, all warheads have been confirmed destroyed in flight. We got a ton of debris, but most of it's landing in the ocean." Command said

"Sir, check the security feed! It's Zakhaev! He's takin' off!" a Marine said

"Captain Price, this is Gaz at the security station. They came in by trucks. I'm thinking we can all use them to get the hell outta here. I'm sending you the coordinates to the vehicle depot."

"Roger that. We'll meet you at the vehicle depot! Out!" Price said "Everyone follow me, let's go!"

"All teams, this is Command. Recommend you exfil from the area immediately. Large numbers of hostile forces are converging on your position. Get outta there now."

With the missiles destroyed, we headed back out the way we came. We left through the outer doors, and took cover right outside.

"We got company! Enemy reinforcements movin' in!" Griggs yelled

From down a hallway, hostiles were beginning to move in on our location. I guess we'd have to fight our way out of this godforsaken base. We started to move down the hallway and made a left. There were more hostiles, but this was nothing that a well-placed grenade couldn't handle. Once the grenade exploded, we continued up the hallway to a lift that would take us up to the vehicle depot.

"This is Gaz. We're takin' some fire up here at the vehicle depot. Where the hell are you guys?" He yelled

"We're coming up the lift. Standby." Price said

"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist." King said

"You know sir, I wouldn't mind getting' a shot at Zakhaev." Griggs said

"Yeah, well get in line mate. If he doesn't find us first." Price said

What was that supposed to mean? He knew damn well where we were and he was running scared. Why would he want to find and kill us? It's obvious that he's scared of what will happen to him when he's caught by us. But I didn't have time to dwell on this because the lift's door opened, letting us continue to the vehicle depot. Once there, it was light work to kill the remaining soldiers. Most of them were running right now, but they won't be for long when they regroup. Once they have enough numbers, they'll come back and try to kill us. That's why it wasn't a good idea to stick around.

"All right, get in the trucks! Let's go!" Price yelled

Everybody started loading up into trucks and jeeps, getting ready to leave. I just hoped that this day will end soon. I've had enough bullets whiz by my head for one day. I got into the back of a jeep that carried Price, Gaz, Griggs, and King. Gaz was driving, and the rest of us were shooting. Almost as soon as we left the base, Ultranationalist trucks were racing after us, swerving around trees as they tried to avoid crashing on the mountainside. This day was almost over. All we had to do was get to the LZ in one piece.


	9. Game Over

**A.N: Hey guys, what's up? So here's the final mission in Modern Warfare, and I hope that you guys like it. I tried to make it so that everybody that I liked and wished would survive. So, please R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **22** **nd** **SAS Regiment**

 **Altay Mountains, Russia**

 **ETA 20 Minutes until Incident at Bridge**

"Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction south of bridge. Enemy presence… substantial." Command said

Griggs, Price and Gaz were talking about different drinks that they would go and have on their days off duty. I guess that was a thing that they did. I wouldn't know, we've been having day after day after day of operations ever since I joined the damn team.

"It's just too hot man. But room temperature? Please. A beer should be ice cold." Griggs said

"A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout?" Price asked

"Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside."

"Yeah, well either way, we're stopping in London first. And I'm buying." Gaz said

"Well, at least the world didn't end… Hit it." Griggs said

 **ETA 15 Minutes until Incident at Bridge**

We were driving down the side of the mountain, trying to get away from the launch facility. They caused our first LZ to become compromised, so now we had to go to the one on the other side of the bridge. If we couldn't shake these guys, then it wasn't going to turn out good for us.

"Hang on!" Griggs yelled

We finally reached the bottom of the mountain and swerved onto the highway. It was a rough transition, going from dirt to pavement, but everybody stayed inside the vehicle.

"Enemy truck at six o'clock!" King yelled

I turned around and saw a large truck advancing towards us. How that thing was driving faster than us, I have no idea, but they were catching up.

"Baseplate, this is Bravo Six. What's the status on that helicopter, over?" Price asked

"Bravo Six, the bird has been delayed. ETA fifteen minutes." Baseplate said

"Not good enough, Baseplate. We'll be dead in ten!"

"Truck, moving up on the left!" Gaz yelled

We kept shooting at the trucks as we drove down the highway, eventually entering a tunnel. As we did, one truck pulled ahead and another one came up beside us. We were getting boxed in. With Price, King, and Griggs covering our side, I started shooting behind us. I saw the truck next to us start to pull away, and I realized what he was doing as he started turning again. I watched as he tried to hit the back corner of our truck, but he missed. The truck then went out of control, flipping over and exploding. Must've had some explosive barrels on board. The other trucks continued to follow, but I kept up suppressive fire, so they couldn't get a good shot at any of us.

"Hostile with an RPG! Take him down!" Griggs yelled

I looked for the bastard on the truck behind us, and shot him in the head. I started to shoot the rest of them again, but I guess that one of the other men on the truck had picked up the dropped RPG. I tried to shoot this guy, but we hit a bump in the pavement, and my shot went wide. It was unbelievably hard to shoot while in a moving vehicle, while shooting at other moving vehicles. If we were on the ground, I would be having no problem, but it was damn near impossible to shoot anybody in the back of this jeep. I finally killed him, but there was another guy to take his place. He picked up the RPG, but as I was about to shoot him, the driver hit the side of the mountain. Their truck spun out of control, crashing into a tanker, which happened to be moving gasoline. The gas went everywhere in the vicinity, lighting the road and grass on fire.

"Hind, six o'clock high!" Gaz yelled

Great. Just fucking great. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. We had just gotten rid of the trucks, but now there was a bloody helicopter to take care of. I started to shoot at it, but we entered a tunnel, preventing me from hitting it. We started to make our way through, but the Hind could still see us through one side. There were support columns lining that side, and the Hind was shooting them out one-by-one. If it kept this up, this tunnel was going to collapse and become our grave. As we reached a part of the tunnel that was closed off, the Hind flew up and out of sight. When we exited the tunnel, it appeared above us, flying in front.

"Hind at twelve o'clock!" King yelled

Yeah. I noticed. I watched as the Hind started to fly farther away from us, like it was done trying to kill us.

"The Hind's buggered off!" Price yelled

"Must've run out of ammo! Good enough for me!" Gaz said

"Yeah, no kiddi- oh, shit! He's about to take out the bridge!" Griggs yelled

We couldn't stop in time, and drove onto the bridge right as it was hit by the missiles. We drove right into the part that was collapsing, the truck flipping over. I fell face first, hitting my head on the road. The last thing I remembered seeing was burning pavement, and the Hind flying off, believing we were dead.

 **ETA 5 Minutes until Incident at Bridge**

I came to a short while after I was knocked out. The only reason I could tell that was because I was still on a collapsing bridge and not in the back of a truck being shipped off to some prison camp.

"The bridge isn't going to hold, move! Move! Move!" Price yelled

I got up and saw that the entire section right next to me was completely gone. I watched a burning car slowly slide off the bridge and down into the river below. Then I watched our jeep do the same thing. I started moving, but the pavement was collapsing under my feet. I stumbled but tried to keep going. I saw Price fall down and get back up as the section he was standing on fell too.

"It's about to collapse! Get your ass outta there!" Griggs yelled

I watched Price climb up the staggered concrete up to the level the road was supposed to be. We passed a overturned tanker as we went, and it kind of scared me. If that thing went off, then we weren't going to be very safe. We moved up to where the others were sitting. Some were coming from farther up the bridge. Were they really that far ahead of us? But I saw Vasquez, Jackson, and Griggs's sister, so they must've been. They're just lucky they managed to avoid getting blown up by the Hind.

"Baseplate, this is Bravo Five! We are under heavy attack at the highway bridge at map grid 244352! Request helicopter gunship support! Over!" Gaz yelled

"Workin' on it Bravo Five. Loyalist forces in the area may be able to assist, but we cannot confirm at this time. Baseplate out."

"Useless wanker!"

I could feel his frustration. We were surrounded by hostile forces on all sides, some of us were MIA or just dead, and they couldn't help us out by giving us some gunship support?

"Gaz! Gimme a sit rep on those helicopters!" Price yelled

"Captain Price! We're on our own, sir!" Gaz yelled

This was not looking good for us. If we couldn't get off this bridge, then we were going to die. It was structurally unstable, there was a tanker just waiting to explode, we were surrounded by Ultranationalists, and there was a Hind flying around somewhere. This was the recipe for our deaths, and we weren't going to survive. We started to move forward, but more trucks came up and dropped off more troops. Plus there were helicopters fast roping hostiles in. They just kept coming, and the Marines that had dropped in with us at the vents were pretty much all dead or dying. It was just down to us to finish this mission.

"Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov. I understand that you and your men could use some help."

"It's bloody good to hear from you mate!" Gaz said

I guess in the tension of the battle, Gaz had forgotten the terms that we had left Kamarov on. Gaz had damn near thrown him over the edge of a cliff to get the location of our informant. I mean, I can't blame him. We had to get to Nikolai fast.

"Standby, we are almost there. ETA three minutes. Kamarov, out."

The Hind was back, and as it flew over, it fired a few rounds into the tanker. That wasn't going to end well.

"The tanker's about to blow! Move!" Griggs yelled

Almost none of us were able to get very far. The only people that looked like they'd be safe were Jackson, Griggs, and King. I watched, helpless, as the Hind fired its missiles into the tanker, causing it to explode. I knew I blacked out, but when I came to, I was on the ground behind a car. I didn't hear any gunfire, so I'm guessing the explosion had killed the Ultranationalists too. Thank god for that. I woke up further when Griggs came over to me and shook my right shoulder. Pain shot through it, and I looked over to see a piece of metal sticking out. Shit that hurt. I sat, hurting as Griggs grabbed the handle on the back of my body armor and started to drag me away from the car. Why he was doing that, I don't know. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? I was safe behind the car. I watched Griggs fire a couple shots from his pistol, but the mag ran dry. Instead of reloading, he threw the pistol away, and pulled up his SAW. He started to fire at the hostiles farther down the bridge, but there were too many of them. When he moved to shoot another one, I watched a bullet pass right through his neck. I think it was his neck. That was his neck, right? I watched him collapse onto the ground, not moving. He must've been dead. I was sad to see him die. I respected Griggs. He was as good as soldiers came. I heard a sound to my left, so I turned and saw Captain Price on the ground right next to where I used to be laying. It looked like he was trying to get up, but he wasn't doing so good. Before I could say anything, I saw Imran Zakhaev start to advance on where a group of soldiers were laying. I looked closer and saw that it was Vasquez and two of the Marines. They were going to die if nobody did anything. But thankfully, three of ours did. King, Gaz, and Jackson started to shoot at them, but their aim was poor. They must've been hurt by the blast, so they couldn't aim right. I watched the horror in front of me. I had to watch all of them get shot, then fall to the ground, lifeless. Now that they were dead, Zakhaev moved forward and looked at Vasquez who was trying to get up. Apparently he heard Zakhaev, because he looked behind him. But right as he turned his head, Zakhaev took a pistol and shot him in the face. I kept watching them advance, but the Hind that blew up the tanker suddenly exploded. I watched as a Havoc flew past the bridge. I heard Price moving more, so I looked over at him. I saw him grab something, then slide it towards me before collapsing. It was a pistol. I looked at Zakhaev and the two guards that were with him. I aimed at each guard, killing them, before finally looking at Zakhaev. He turned around, gave me a scared look, and then I shot him in the face. Right in the fucking eye. I watched his body twist and fall down. It was over. Zakhaev was dead, my team was dead, and I was going to follow suit very soon. I hadn't even noticed that there were helicopters in the air until there were men fast roping onto the bridge. I recognized these uniforms. My eyes started to well up with tears as I saw the uniforms of the Russian loyalists. I was so happy to see them, to know that I wasn't going to die today. One of the loyalists ran over to my side, and looked down at me. It was Kamarov.

"You are going to be all right my friend!" He said

He called over another loyalist and they picked me up and moved me over. I grunted in pain, because the shrapnel in my shoulder moved around. I watched as Kamarov and his men tried to maneuver the helicopter so that it was flying right over us. They dropped down a rope which was then used to lift me up into the chopper itself. I looked over to my left and saw a loyalist with Price, giving him CPR. Was he really dead? It felt like I was shot in the chest, because I had grown to admire and respect the man. I didn't want to have to see him die on this bridge, so far from home. I wanted to stay here with him, with the rest of my team, but I was already being lifted into the helicopter. I don't remember when, but I blacked out on the way up.

 **One Week Later**

When I finally woke up, I was in some hospital with curtains all around my bed. I looked around and finally found the nurse call button. I pressed it, praying that someone would get here quick. I needed to know what happened to the rest of my team. I needed to know if they were alive or dead. The last thing I remember was the tanker blowing… Griggs getting shot… and me shooting Zakhaev. It only came back in brief glimpses. I guess my brain was under so much trauma that it wasn't able to record the full thing. I waited for a couple minutes, but then I heard a door open on the other side of the curtain. A nurse appeared a moment later, carrying a small plate of food. Before she could speak, I was already asking her a question.

"Where's the rest of my team?" I asked

She just gave me a confused look. "You were the only one brought here."

My worst fears had been confirmed. Everyone had died. Griggs, Price, Gaz, Jackson, Vasquez, King. They were all dead, and I didn't get to say goodbye to anybody. And it's all my fault. I had a pistol. I could've shot Imran before Price slid the pistol to me. I could have killed him before Gaz, Jackson, and King had to die. I couldn't do anything about Griggs or Price, but I could've saved those three and Vasquez. What the hell am I going to do now?


	10. Downtime

**Tracking… Found**

 **Captain John MacTavish**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan**

 **Five Years after the Death of Imran Zakhaev**

It's been hard these past five years. I'm not gonna sugar coat it. It's been hell. When I first got off that bridge, I believed that my entire squadron had been killed. Then I find them a year later already under Shepherd's command. I guess Command had thought that I still belonged in the SAS. It pissed me off, but the fact that I had been promoted to Captain kind of made up for it. After that, we set about getting new recruits for our unit, Task Force One-Four-One. It wasn't hard. We just searched for the best of the best. It kind of felt like we were G.I. Joe. When all else fails, we don't. And that's the way it's been for the past five years. We go into ops, find the bad guys, kill or capture them, and come home. Our new one was in the middle of Colorado. It was kind of cold there, up in the mountains, but I managed. I was born in the cold of Scotland, and I'll probably die in the cold, too. That's more than I can say for Price. Three years ago, we were on an operation to kill or capture another target, codename Kingfish. We didn't know it at the time, but we were walking into a trap. The bastard had been hunting the remnants of Bravo Team, and the last of it was walking right into his hands. A bomb went off, and we had to leg it to the extraction point. I was injured, and to cover the escape, Price stayed behind. I was put on the Osprey and Price was killed. That feeling of guilt hasn't left me since. Now I'm field commander of our forces, Price's position. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to live while he died. I didn't deserve to carry his pistol with me on every mission. If I was given the choice, I would gladly trade my life for his. But for right now, I would have to make do with training the two new FNGs we were getting today. Staff Sergeant Elizabeth Stratton and Master Sergeant Lily Havoc were going to be the newest additions to our ranks. And they were due to arrive at the base in, shite. Five minutes ago. I quickly got up and ran out of the office. By the time that I got down to where they were, Ghost was already greeting them. Except Ghost's idea of greeting them was scaring the bloody shite out of them.

"Listen up you muppets! Captain MacTavish seems to think that you are ideal candidates for the Task Force! I don't think so, but what the Captain says, goes! Now in my opinion, you look like a bunch of soft faced, crying-to-your-mummy-lookin' babies! Now your time here is going to be hell until you can prove to us that you belong on this team! Now you-"

"Alright, that's enough Ghost. You don't need to strike the fear of god in them." I said

Ghost turned around, and I saw that he was, as always, wearing that skull balaclava and sunglasses. I knew why he wore them, and I didn't see the point. But that was his decision, not mine. I turned my head to look at the recruits. One had Auburn color hair and the same color eyes as the gem sapphire. The other had red hair, like she had dyed it, and her eyes were emerald green. I didn't know if her hair color was part of regulations in the United States' Army Rangers, but there wasn't any of that here. That's the nice thing about making your own task force, you get to make the regulations.

"So, I have selected you to become the newest additions to the Task Force One-Four-One. This is team contains the best warriors in the world, handpicked by myself and General Shepherd. Pray that you don't prove us wrong. Your first test at this is running The Pit." I said with a smirk

I could see the fear in their eyes. I knew what they were thinking. 'What the hell is The Pit?'. Back when we ran the Task Force out of Firebase Phoenix, there had been an obstacle course at the base that everybody had to run. But that base was used too much by the United States military. There had been no hope of remaining a secret Task Force, so we were forced to move to the mountains of Colorado. I had the course rebuilt and we used it now to train the FNGs. I looked over to Ghost and nodded at him. I could see the mask move, showing that he was smiling.

"Alright, you muppets! Follow me!" He yelled

Leaving Ghost to see that they ran The Pit properly, I walked off to the rec room. I knew that I'd find Roach in there talking up a storm to Jackson. Most people knew Jackson as Caveman, but unless we were on a mission, I usually called the guys from Bravo Team by their real names. I walked into the room to see a mix of various things happening. Archer was cleaning his sniper, Gaz was reading, and Roach and Jackson were playing Mortal Kombat. I walked over to where Gaz was sitting and sat down. I looked over at the game, and saw Roach's character pick up an elderly woman and hit Jackson's, smashing the fighter into pieces.

"Oh! That's how it's done!" Roach yelled

I saw Gaz getting annoyed, his jaw clenching. I knew that if Roach didn't shut up soon, Gaz was going to show everybody why his call sign was Bear. But Roach didn't shut up. He kept boasting about the kill that he had just made. After a couple minutes, Gaz had finally had enough.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLOODY MUPPET! YOU DON'T NEED TO BOAST ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU DO DURING THIS GAME! SO DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gaz yelled

And that's why he's Bear. When he gets angry, he explodes and yells at the top of his lungs. I watched Roach sink back down into his seat and continued to play quietly from then on out.

"You really need to explode like that, mate?" I asked him

"'Tavish, you've known me since your first day in the Regiment. You should know the answer to that already."

"Fair enough."

I with that being said, I looked at my watch and saw that it had already been half an hour. Ghost should have finished up with the FNGs by now. I got up and started to walk over to The Pit. When I got there, I headed up to observation. Ghost was there with one of the recruits, and the other one was running The Pit. Why the hell was she still going at it?

"Ghost, why is she still running the course? I left them with you half an hour ago."

"After I mentioned my record on the course, she insisted that she hadn't done her best. Besides, I enjoy seeing her trying to beat my record."

"Ghost, you know that the recruits only get one run at The Pit. You shouldn't let them run themselves until they pass out just because it amuses you."

"I was going to stop her. At some point."

"Ghost."

"Fine. I'll tell her to come up after she finishes."

At least we only had to wait another five seconds. Ghost told the FNG to come up to observation, and to make it fast. I watched her practically sprint up to us. I guess that Ghost had really made them scared of him. She arrived moments later, out of breath.

"How'd… How'd I do?" She asked

"I don't know. Ghost?" I asked

"I could see room for improvement, but overall, they both ran the course remarkably well. I think this one even beat Roach's time. Did the entire thing with only a pair of Desert Eagles." He said pointing at the one with the auburn hair.

"What's your name, soldier?" I asked

"Staff Sergeant Elizabeth Stratton, sir." She said

"Welcome to the team, both of you. Follow me." I said

"Where are we going, sir?" The one with red hair asked

"To the barracks. I'm showing you your rooms."

I left observation with the two of them following me. I walked over to the barracks and indoors. I kept walking until I found an open room. I felt bad for Stratton. She had to share a room with Roach.

"Stratton, this will be your room. You'll be bunking with Roach." I said

I pulled out my key card and opened the door. The other FNG and I kept walking, and I found another room that was open, the only other one. Ghost was going to be pissed at me for this, but nobody else had an open room. The only other one was Price's, and that room would remain vacant until he returned to us. I knew that he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Price was too hard of a bastard. We were going to find him and return him to us. I turned to the FNG and realized that I didn't even know her name.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Master Sergeant Lily Havoc, sir."

"You were in the Rangers, right?"

"Affirmative, sir. I served under the command of Sergeant Foley."

"We have a couple of other Rangers here. You'll fit right in."

"Thank you, sir. May I ask who's room am I sharing it with?"

"Ghost."

I watched the blood drain from her face. I could tell that she was scared as hell, but I knew what I was doing. Ghost had been distant from everybody ever since he joined the team. The only person that he confided in was me, and that was only when he was in a good mood. I knew that if he was forced to share a room with somebody, he would have to open up in front of somebody rather than in private. I was growing tired of Ghost being more machine than person. He needed to know what it was like to care again. I pulled my key card back out and opened the door. She walked into her room, and I walked away towards the rec room. When I got there, I saw that the room was empty except for Ghost. I walked over to the kitchenette that was there. Well, it wasn't really a kitchenette, it was really just a refrigerator. I pulled a beer out and walked over to where Ghost was sitting. I took a seat and sat there for a minute, just drinking my beer.

"So, what do you think of the new recruits?" I asked

"What do I think? I think that they're just like every other person that comes through here. I think that they're just a soldier following orders until they either die or they retire." Ghost said

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah, I do."

I just sighed. Why did he have such a pessimistic attitude? I understand that he went through a lot of painful things four years ago, but there was no reason for him to believe that there was no point in life. There was no damn reason for it. There were plenty of men who had died instead of him, and he was wasting that gift thinking that there was no damn point to life. One way or another, I was going to convince Ghost that there was more to life than to just get up, go about your life, biding your time until you die. It was going to happen, one way or another.

 **A.N.: So there's a little chapter with the team having downtime at the base. They got the FNGs that would later become the people we know as Havoc and Desert. But now that we've had this downtime, I think that it's time to move on with the events of Modern Warfare 2. So, please, R+R, PM, and I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**


	11. Takedown

**Tracking… Found**

 **PFC. Joseph Allen A.K.A. Alexei Borodin**

 **Task Force 141/ CIA Deep Cover Assignment**

 **Moscow, Russia**

This shit hurt. I didn't know how, but Makarov knew. He knew that I wasn't who I said I was. He knew I wasn't really Alexei Borodin but Joseph Allen. Now I had paid the ultimate price. Makarov had taken an M9 and shot me in the chest, right above where my vest covered. This wasn't looking too good for me. I laid on the ground as FSB agents approached. I watched as one of them crouched, looked at me, and saw that I wasn't Russian, but American. This wasn't good. The Task Force could be exposed because of me. They could be attacked in America. I watched helpless as I blacked out, slowly bleeding to death.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Colorado, United States of America**

We were in the war room, being briefed by Shepherd. One of the FNGs that Shepherd had recruited had been sent on a mission in deep cover within Makarov's Inner Circle and had been killed. Now we had to figure out what our next move was.

"The Russians ain't gonna let this massacre go unanswered. It's gonna get bloody." Ghost said

"Too right, mate. Now, in the eyes of the world, they're the victims. No one's gonna say a word when the Russians club every American they can reach." MacTavish said

The Captain pulled up the casualty list with Allen's profile. MacTavish also started to use a security camera to analyze a pile of shells on the floor.

"Makarov was one move ahead. Now he's left thousands of bodies at the feet of an American." Shepherd said

"We're the only ones who know it was Makarovs' op. Our credibility was with Allen." MacTavish said

"And he's in a coma." I muttered

It was true. He hadn't been killed, despite Russian civilian's best efforts. The Russian government had grudgingly given him back to us, but we knew they weren't going to let this go. They were going to retaliate, and they were going to send everything at the United States.

"We need proof." Neon said

The screen began to flash as a match had been found. The shell's origin had been found in Brazil. The satellite began to track a man named Alejandro Rojas, along with his assistant. There wasn't a name for his assistant, which was weird, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Alejandro Rojas." Shepherd said

"Never heard of him, sir." MacTavish said

"You know him as Alex the Red. He supplied the assault."

Now I knew who the bastard was. He used to be a low level weapons clerk for the KGB, but moved up through the ranks. Then he went freelance in the late '90s. If it wasn't for Shepherd telling us his alias, I would've gone the entire mission not knowing who this guy was.

"One bullet to unleash the fury of a whole nation. Which means…" The Captain started saying

"He's our ticket to Makarov." Shepherd finished "Wheels up in sixty mikes. Dismissed."

We all left and I immediately left for the armory. I wanted to get there first to get my guns. It took forever when everybody was taking their sweet ass time getting their attachments and other things. That's what I didn't like about some people. They need all these attachments. Like Apex, for one. He puts any and all attachments that will fit on the gun. No, you're supposed to put a sight, maybe a grenade launcher, possibly a suppressor. You don't need everything on your gun. When I got there, I already found the new girl, Stratton. She got her call sign pretty fast, only second to how fast I got mine. It was kind of weird to see that she was a woman, but it was nice to know that she was British. I would've hated it if I had been forced to bunk with an American. I found their accents so weird. But after I had heard her story about her time in The Pit, I dubbed her Desert. As I walked in, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey, Roach." She said

"Hey. What you doing here?" I asked

"Getting ready. Captain MacTavish told me that I'm going on an op with the team to Brazil. Came here to get a new gun. What do you think I should get?"

It was weird the way MacTavish ran the armory. He let everybody put anything they wanted on whatever gun they wanted. He didn't care what gun you had for the mission, as long as the gun you picked got the job done.

"I'd go with either an M4A1 or an ACR. Those are usually my go to weapons."

"Thanks. I think I'll go with the M4."

She turned around and started to configure her gun. When all was said and done, all she had on her M4 was a red dot sight and an M203. Simple. I loved it.

"See you on the plane, Roach."

"See you."

I stepped up and got my loadout ready. It was going to be hell to get through Rio to find Rojas, so I was going to want some big guns. I got an ACR with an ACOG scope and grenade launcher. The other gun was a UMP45 with an ACOG sight and a G18 to top it all off. Once I was done, I left to go get my gear on. I went back up to my room, and as I walked in, I saw Desert standing there in the process of getting changed. She shrieked, and I slammed the door shut.

"My bad!" I yelled through the door

"What's the problem, Roach?" Meat asked

"Just walked in on Desert changing."

"And you didn't stay to watch? Damn, you disappoint me."

That was one thing I didn't like about Meat. The guy was kind of a pervert. The farther away he was from the two new FNGs, the better. He knew not to fuck with Neon, but these girls were fresh meat. I just hoped that he knew to keep his mind focused on the mission and not on them. Five minutes later, Desert walked out of the room, fully dressed.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that. I'm not used to sharing my room with anybody. I forgot to check if you were in there." I said

"No, it's okay. I should've gone and changed in the bathroom or something. I should've thought that you might walk in."

"Again, sorry."

I walked into the room, and got my gear on. I put my plate carrier on, then started to load the magazines I grabbed from the armory into the pouches. Once everything had found it's home, I put on my balaclava and goggles, then left the room, helmet in hand. Almost thirteen hours later, we landed on the USS Theodore Roosevelt. We were landing just long enough to get on a boat and head to shore. Once we were there, two jeeps were already sitting there.

"Alright, Ghost, you take Meat, Royce, and Havoc. I'll take Roach, Desert, Neon, and Coffin. Let's move."

We all got into our respective jeeps and headed out. "Command, how are we finding Rojas's assistant?" MacTavish asked

"The local militia are looking for him. Their last known location is about half a click northwest."

"Roger. MacTavish out."

It took a little while, but we eventually found them. So then we continued to follow them for another half hour.

"MacTavish, are you sure you're following the right van?" Ghost asked

"Ghost, the plates are a match." MacTavish said

"Copy. Any sign of Rojas's right hand man?"

"Negative. They've stopped twice already. No sign of him."

Right as MacTavish said this, the van stopped again. "Wait, they've stopped again. Standby."

I watched as two men got out of the van and approached a store. A man came out of the front of the store with his hands up.

"Got a positive ID! Whoever these guys are, they're not happy to see him." MacTavish said

I watched as Rojas's assistant pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot the two men. Another started to creep up from behind the van, but he was shot and killed too.

"Ghost, we have a situation here!"

That's when the assistant started shooting at us. "Get down! Get down!"

We all ducked down, but Coffin wasn't so lucky. He looked around, but the steering wheel was in his way. He couldn't get down, so he caught a bullet to the head. I watched as his brain matter splatter all over the dashboard. Coffin's body slumped over onto the steering wheel and the car's horn began to sound.

We jumped out of the truck and started to run down the street. If we couldn't cut him off before he got to Rojas, then we were screwed.

"Ghost, Coffin's dead! We're on foot! Meet us at the Hotel Rio and cut him off if you can!" MacTavish yelled

"Roger, I'm on my way!" Ghost said

We took a right down the street and then another right before I saw the assistant run down an alley.

"He went into the alley!" Ghost yelled, joining us

"Non-lethal takedowns only! We need him alive!" MacTavish said

We continued to follow the assistant, but he was about to climb a staircase, escaping from us.

"Roach- take the shot! Go for his leg!"

I aimed down the sights of my ACR, but just as I was about to fire, a gun went off next to my head. I crouched down, one hand on my ear, the other one holding me off of the ground. That shit stung, far worse than any flashbang. I started to get up, but my ear was still ringing. I looked around and saw Rojas's assistant lying on the ground. I guess he was hit by the bullet next to my head. I turned around and saw Havoc standing there with her SCAR-H pulled up. That's when I lost it.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I yelled

"What?"

"You just shot a fucking gun off right next to my fucking ear! Are you trying to make me go deaf? I can't shoot people if I can't hear where they're coming from!"

"Alright, Roach. That's enough. You can be pissed at her when we get home. She may be a hazard to your health, but she's still a member of the team." Ghost said

"Heh. Hazard, I like it. Looks like you just got your call sign." MacTavish said "Alright, let's get him in that garage over there."

"Roach, Desert, go get a car battery from one of the crashed cars. I've got some work to do." Ghost said

That wasn't good. I've been around Ghost enough that I knew that he was about to torture the poor bastard. I pray to him that he gives up the information willingly. After we got the battery, we returned to the garage, and by that time Rojas's assistant was already tied up to a chair.

"Put it on the table over there." Ghost said

I did as he said and put the battery on the table. After that, I went back outside with the others. I watched Ghost put jumper cables on the battery, then spark them.

"Roach, this is going to take some time. Go with Meat, Royce, and Desert and check the favela for any sign of Rojas- that's where this guy was headed." MacTavish said

After that, he closed the door, but I could still hear the screams of Rojas's assistant. I didn't want to stick around for that. I'm sorry Hazard had to.

"Let's go. Remember- there are civilians in the favela. Watch your fire out there." Royce said

Up ahead there was a chain-link fence with a massive hole in it. About five feet below was the floor of the favela. We sat in front of it for a second before moving on.

"Meat, get these civvies out of here." Royce said

"Roger that."

Meat jumped down and started to yell in Portuguese and shooting his gun in the air. After that, we all jumped down and started to move through the favela. Before we could get far, however, more militia appeared all around.

"Bravo Six, be advised- we've engaged enemy militia at the lower village. Roach! I'm with you! Watch the rooftops! GO!" Royce yelled

I saw two alleyways, and I took the right one. I saw Desert and Meat go left. We started to clear through them, killing everybody in our way.

"Royce, gimme a sitrep, over!" MacTavish said

"Lots of militia but no sign of Rojas over here, over!" Royce said

"Copy that! Keep searching! Let me know if you see him! Out!"

There were a lot of these fuckers. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they knew we were coming and had set up this ambush for when we moved through. I took my grenade launcher and shot a round through the window of a building, clearing it.

"Meat is down! I repeat, Meat is down!" Desert yelled

"Desert, if you can, try and make your way over to us!" I said

Within a few seconds, she was slamming into cover right next to me. "Hey." I said

"Hey." She said, breathing heavily

I popped out of cover and started to shoot the hostiles pouring at us. Then something bad happened. I watched Royce get shot.

"Roach! I'm hit!"

Now it was just me and Desert. I saw a smaller space in between two of the buildings. I tossed a flashbang, then waited for the grenade to go off.

"Desert, let's go!" I yelled

The flashbang went off and we ran for it. On the other side of the alley was more militia, but they were all blind. Together, we all shot them and continued running deeper into the favela.

"Roach- we've got Rojas's location! He's heading along the upper levels of the favela. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side. Keep going and cut him off at the top! There's no time for backup. You and Desert are gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out." MacTavish

We moved up another set of stairs and started running along a chain-link fence. As we ran past, a dog jumped at us, but it was on the other side of the fence. Desert reacted before I did. She pulled out her sidearm, which just so happened to be a Desert Eagle. The dog was shot in the head twice before I even knew what was happening.

"We have to keep moving. Let's go." She said

We continued to run, and I saw a civilian making a gun gesture with his hands and waving them. I guess that he was trying to tell us the militia were coming. I just waved my hands, trying to get the guy to go back inside. I hoped this guy wasn't going to get killed trying to help us. I didn't get the chance to worry, because more militia showed up. We took cover at the corners of a building, shooting at the men that were trying to kill us. Once they were dead, we moved up another staircase and killed the hostile that was waiting for us at the top. I went left while Desert moved up a staircase in front of us. I moved forward, but I got pinned down when a gunner burst through a window. I ducked down and waited for him to reload. I heard the gun click empty before I popped out of cover, and killed him. After he was dead, I moved up to regroup with Desert. She wouldn't last long out here alone.

"Roach, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high!" MacTavish said

Yeah, that information would've been useful about twenty seconds ago before I was being shot at. I turned left down the alley and saw the stairs Desert had gone up. But where the hell was she?

"Roach! Roach, I'm over here!" I heard her yell

I looked around the corner and saw her taking cover inside an apartment. I sprinted across the alley and dove into the apartment. I crawled backwards as bullets sprayed at my feet. That would suck, getting shot in the foot, being forced to stay behind and die because of a bullet to the big toe. I got up and walked over to the door way on the other side of the apartment. I peeked out and was almost shot in the face as I saw a flash on the roof of a building. I tore back before the sniper could shoot me in the head. I pulled out another flashbang and threw it. When I heard the bang, I ran out and took cover behind another corner. Now that I was closer, I could hit him with a frag. I pulled the grenade out and threw it up and around the corner. I heard I yell of fright and the next thing I knew, the sniper was on the ground at my feet. I guess he had tried to jump off the roof when the grenade had exploded. Now there was nothing left on his face but muscle and tendons. It was kind of disgusting, but that was war. I started to move up again, but another gunner threw a window open. Before I could do anything, there was a bullet hole in his forehead. I turned around and saw Desert standing there with her gun raised.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem. Let's keep moving."

We started to move farther into the favela, killing all the hostiles we could see. This was going to be a problem if we couldn't find Rojas soon. We moved past a large group of hostiles, but they were easily taken care of by a flashbang and a grenade from my M203. At one point, I saw Rojas climbing up a ladder, but MacTavish told us not to shoot him. We needed him unharmed, he said. When we were near the top of the favela, MacTavish finally gave us his reason for not letting us shoot him.

"I've got another clear leg shot!" Ghost said

"Negative! Not unless you wanna carry him back out with all this militia breathing down you neck! I need him unharmed!"

We cleared another alleyway and continued up a flight of stairs. We were almost to the top of the favela by now. I reached a small courtyard with a single car in it, and Rojas was running on the rooftops above that car.

"He's gonna get away!" Ghost yelled

"No he's not." MacTavish said calmly

That's the time when shit got crazy. MacTavish burst out the window next to Rojas and tackled him onto the car below.

"Frontrunner, this is Bravo Six. We've got the package. I repeat, we have got the package."

"Command, ready for dustoff. Send the chopper. Coordinates to fol- Bollocks! The skies are clear! Send the chopper now! Command's got their head up their arse. We're on our own." Ghost said

Shit. I had the feeling that today wasn't going to end any time soon.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **2** **nd** **Lieutenant Amy "Neon" King**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 1700 ft A.S.L.**

I looked over at John. I had to hand it to him, he's come a long way ever since his days as a Sergeant in the SAS. I watched as he tore Rojas off of the car and led him over to a window with a set of bars on it. I knew what he was about to do. The same thing Ghost did to Rojas's assistant in the garage back at the bottom of the mountain.

"Sir, I'll do it." Ghost said

I watched Ghost open the hood of the car, remove the battery, then pull a pair of jumper cables out of the bag on his back. I guess he had kept them from earlier. Either that, or he kept his own set. I saw Ghost put the cables on the battery, then tie Rojas's arms to the bars with zip ties. I knew where this was headed, so I walked off. I didn't want to be here for when he started torturing the poor bastard. This was going to be a long day if we had to wait for Rojas to break.


	12. Hornet's Nest

**Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Rio de Janeiro, Brazil 1,700 ft. A.S.L**

"We're sorry. All lines are busy at the moment. Please hang up and try to call again later."

"I can't get anyone on the horn." Ghost said

"The Russians must've copied the ACS module. Got the key to every lock in America." MacTavish said

"And they're killing a thousand Americans for every dead civilian in Moscow. Looks like we're all out of friends." Ghost said

"I know a guy. Let's find a payphone. They still exist?"

"All we got outta Rojas is that the only guy Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in a gulag."

"It's all we got. If this con's the bait to catch that psychopath, let's hang him from a tree."

It didn't take long for MacTavish to find a pay phone. It was right around the corner. When he realized he didn't have any coins, he walked back over to us. He rifled through Rojas's pockets and found a couple twenty-five centavo coins. After that, MacTavish walked back to the payphone and used it to talk to someone that had what vaguely sounded like a Russian accent. Why would MacTavish be talking to anybody that was Russian? When he came back, I he was looking a little relieved.

"One of my old contacts is en route. The LZ is on the other side of the market. ETA thirty minutes." MacTavish said

"Sir, the militia's closing in. Almost two hundred of them, front and back." Ghost said

"We're gonna have to fight our way to the LZ. Let's go!"

"What about Rojas?"

"The streets'll take care of him."

"Works for me."

We started to run up a hill towards the LZ. I could hear the hostiles up ahead and got ready for the firefight. I had already tossed my ACR aside because of the fact that I was out of ammo for it. I pulled up my UMP and aimed for the hostiles.

"Nikolai! We're at the top of the favela surrounded by militia! Bring the chopper to the market, do you copy, over?!" MacTavish yelled

"Okay my friend, I am on the way!" Nikolai said

"Let's do this!" Ghost yelled

We started to engage the hostiles that were coming from all over. They were on the ground, they were on the roofs of huts and on the roofs of multi-story buildings. They were fucking everywhere. I didn't know where to shoot first. I looked for cover, and found it in a small brick building in the center of the square we were fighting in. I watched as Desert moved forward to start shooting, but she was shot in the chest.

"Shit!" I yelled, dragging her behind cover with me

I looked her over, but she was just breathing really heavy, looking down at her chest. Thank god, she wasn't hit. Her carrier caught it.

"You good?!" I asked

"Yeah!" She said

We continued to shoot at hostiles, but that was kind of interrupted by a technical bursting through the gate at the far side of the square.

"Technical comin' in from the south!" Ghost yelled

"Thanks for the info, MOTO!" I yelled back

I popped out of cover and sprayed the technical, hitting the driver and the gunner.

"We got another technical! Take it out!" MacTavish yelled

I hadn't seen this one. This guy was smart, because he stayed parked near the gate. I took cover as the bullets sprayed near me. I wasn't too keen on being sawed in half today. I moved around to the other side of the building, and shot the gunner in the head. I pulled back as a spray of bullets hit the brick in front of where my face had been. Why couldn't these guys get the hint that we were elite operatives who were just going to plow right through them? After another couple of seconds, the others had cleared out their side of the square.

"Head through that gate! Keep pushing to the evac point!" MacTavish yelled

We all moved forward and went through the gate. We entered an alley, and at the far side, a group of militia ran past. We ran around the corner and were immediately shot at. I dodged the fire and took cover behind a small shed. I tossed a frag around the corner and waited for it to explode. When it did, we moved into a grassy field with a lot of useless junk in it. We continued to kill the militia in the field, up to the point where they were all dead or running for their lives.

"Let's go! Let's go! We've gotta push through these streets to the market! Watch for flanking routes!" MacTavish yelled

We moved up another hill and out onto another street. I saw an open door to an apartment and moved inside. I cleared the bottom floor before moving upstairs. I was now up to the roof and taking cover, getting shot at again. I dove to the edge of the roof and started to crawl over to the corner of the building where I'd be able to hit the shooters more effectively.

"Roach! Lay down some fire on the intersection!" Neon yelled

"I'm kind of busy over here!" I yelled back

Why did I have to get ordered around all the time? Why couldn't someone yell at Ghost or Hazard or Desert? It made no damn sense. When I felt the fire on the other side of the brick stop, I popped up and threw another grenade. If I didn't get unpinned from where I was, I was going to die. And that wasn't going to go well with me because the whole point of being called Roach was that I was hard to kill.

"Desert! Hit those guys across the street! Second story window!" I yelled

"Roger!"

I waited until the bullets stopped hitting the wall I was hiding behind before tossing a grenade behind where the militia were taking cover. I started to move forward and shot any militia that were up the street.

"Heads up! Alley on the left!" Hazard yelled

Well that helped. I turned to the left and shot the militia that were down there. We kept moving up into another field and killed the militia that were surrounding us. This wasn't good. I looked down the street we had come from and saw more of them coming up here.

"Guys, we better get out of here, quick!" I yelled

I started to pick up the pace, moving into the market. It was almost time for Nikolai to get here. If we didn't hurry up and move through this market, then we were going to lose our opportunity to get the hell out of here. I slowed up a little, waiting for the squad to catch up. I didn't really feel like getting caught out here all alone and dying. But I guess that was going to happen anyways. As I moved back to take cover, I was hit in the face with the stock of an AK. I looked up to see a man pointing the barrel of his gun in my face. Not something I liked to look up and see. I cringed away, not wanting to watch the man in front of me end my life. I closed my eyes and waited for the bullet to my head. I heard the shot, but the weird thing was, I never felt the bullet enter my head. I opened my eyes and looked up. All I saw was Desert standing over me with her Desert Eagle pointed at the guy's head. She put her gun away and held her hand out. I grabbed it and she helped haul me to my feet.

"Thanks." I said

She just nodded and we continued to move through the market. Nikolai was going to be here any second. Right as I thought this, I heard the chopping of a helicopter's propellers.

"There's Nikolai's Pave Low! Let's go! Nikolai! ETA twenty seconds! Be ready for immediate dust-off!" MacTavish said

"That may not be fast enough! I see more militia closing in on the market!" the Russian known as Nikolai said

"Pick up the pace! Let's go!"

We started to move through a couple of houses trying to get to an open lot that held a small football field. When we got out there, Nikolai's helicopter was being fired at from all directions. There were RPGs flying through the air and small arms fire was hitting the fuselage.

"It's too hot! We will not survive this landing!" Nikolai yelled

"Nikolai wave off, wave off! We'll meet you at the secondary LZ instead! Go!" MacTavish said

"Very well, I will meet you there! Good luck!"

As Nikolai flew his bird back into the sky, we cleared the area of any hostiles that could be of any problem to us.

"Come on! We've got to get to the rooftops, this way!" MacTavish shouted

We all ran for the roof of a hut that was lower than all the others. When we got there, Ghost kicked off of a hot water heater and climbed up onto the roof, then scoop up Hazard. Showoff. I just took a running start and hauled my fat ass up there. I had to start working out more when I got back to base. When I got up, I saw everybody running, but I didn't see Desert. I looked back down and saw her struggling to get onto the roof. I ran back and slid down to grab her arm. After she took it, I pulled her up and we set off at a sprint to catch up with everybody else.

"My friend, from up here, it looks like the whole village is trying to kill you!" Nikolai said

"Tell me something I don't know! Just get ready to pick us up!" MacTavish yelled angrily

"We're running out of rooftop!" Ghost said

"MOTO!" I screamed

"We can make it! Go, go, go!"

We watched the others jump off the edge, and we were just going to have to have faith and do the same. I felt Desert grab my hand, and we pushed off the roof together. But one of us didn't push hard enough. I felt it as soon as we were airborne. I slammed into the roof of a hut below that the helicopter was parked on, about to pick us up. The only problem was that Desert wasn't on the fucking roof. I grabbed onto the ledge, but she was dragging me down. MacTavish tried to make it over to me, but he was too slow. Just as he tried to grab my hand, I slipped. Together, Desert and I fell twenty feet to the ground below. I guess it wasn't a hut after all, more of a two story building. That's when I hit the ground and blacked out. When I woke up, I could see a lot of militia closing in on our location.

"Roach! Roach! Wake up!" I heard MacTavish yelling

"Roach! We can see them from the chopper! They're coming for you, dozens of 'em!" Ghost said

"Roach! There's too many of them! Get the hell out of there and find a way to the rooftops!"

I looked around and saw Desert on the ground next to me. I shook her until she woke up. Come on… wake up! We had to go, NOW.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, waking up

"Desert, we have to go! Come on, RUN!" I shouted

I pushed her to her feet and together we ran into the building we fell off of. We ran through a store, through a couple unfinished rooms, then down a set of stairs, then back up another set of stairs. Then through an apartment, up one more flight of stairs, then finally out onto the roof. Oh, and did I mention the angry militia that was shooting at us the entire time this was happening? No? Oh, my bad. We jumped down onto the roof and continued to run towards the helicopter.

"Roach! We're running on fumes here! You got thirty seconds! Run!" MacTavish said

Following his instructions, we ran down a tiered roof, then turned right and continued to run along the edge of a roof, a chain link fence preventing us from falling off. Up ahead were two more members of the militia, but I didn't have the time to pull out my G18 and shoot at them. Instead, I just ignored them, turned right and slid down a slope, through a window. I got a piece of glass in my arm, but I just kept running. The crunch of glass told me that Desert was right on my ass. I saw the chopper ahead, a rope ladder dangling from it.

"Jump for it!" MacTavish yelled

Shit. My jumping skills were Oh for Two right about now. I screwed the jump up outside the Russian base, almost falling to my death, and now I had screwed up the jump to the rooftops. I've heard the whole 'Nobody makes the first jump' thing, but I haven't made either. And if I screw up here, I'm free falling for a thousand feet before I even touch the treetops. But I couldn't think about that. I had to keep going, so when my feet ran out of room to run, I jumped. I was weightless for a few seconds, but then I grabbed onto the rungs of the ladder. I had made it. I looked below me and saw that Desert was on the rung right below my feet. I started to climb, so that I could get into the helicopter and not be dangling two thousand feet above the ground. When I got in there, I saw that Ghost and Hazard were sitting down and MacTavish was helping me in.

"Nice jump, Roach." He said

I walked over to an open seat and sat down, finally looking at the glass in my arm. I had nicks on my face from when I had fallen and the window. By now, it was so full of holes, it would've made Swiss cheese jealous. I saw Desert sit down next to me and put her head against the wall of the chopper.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." She said

"It's in my top five." I muttered

"How? What else have you done that's so dangerous?"

"Well let's see. Just this week, I've almost fallen down a frozen mountainside, I've infiltrated an enemy base alone with only the Captain for sniper support, I've snowmobiled down a steep slope dodging trees, and used said snowmobile to jump across a thousand foot deep chasm. So yeah, top five."

"Shit. How the hell do you do that and keep going?"

"You just don't think about it until it's over. That's how I made the jump to the chopper. I thought I wouldn't make it the first time, so I didn't make it. The second time I did less thinking and more doing. It's really simple to do something when you don't think so hard about it."

"Huh. Who knows, Roach? You might teach me a thing or two."

"Stick around, Desert, and you'll learn plenty."

"Liz."

"Come again?"

"Call me Liz when we're not on mission. It feels weird to be called Desert all the time."

"Alright. I guess you've earned the right to call me Gary."

"Your name's Gary?" She said, laughing

"Yeah. I don't know what the hell my mother was thinking when she cursed me with such a name. At least it isn't Skyler. That's the worst name ever."

She laughed even harder at this, and I felt like Desert and I were going to be close friends by the time we were through with Makarov. Now all we had to do was get that prisoner out of the Gulag, and we'd be one step closer to finally killing the prick.


	13. The Gulag

**Tracking… Found**

 **SSgt. Elizabeth "Desert" Stratton**

 **Task Force 141**

 **40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia**

Well that mission was almost FUBAR. We had just finished clearing the oilrig, but that last room had been filled to the brim with C4. We were lucky that nobody had accidentally shot it, or we would've been itty bitty pieces right now. But we weren't, so we were riding a Little Bird headed for the gulag. Now that the SAM sites were under the Marine's control, we were clear to move in and rescue the Prisoner Six-Two-Seven. I pulled out my iPod and plugged an earbud in. Probably not the safest thing to do when on mission, but I really didn't care. The main thing I cared about right now was dropping my iPod into the water below us. I cycled through my playlist before finding the song "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet. I played it and started to pay attention to what was going on.

"Thirty seconds." MacTavish said

I watched as two F-15s flew in right below us, getting ready for the initial assault. We'd use them to destroy the lookout, and then we'd move in and kill any guards on the walls of the prison. Within a couple of seconds, the jets had destroyed the post and we were clear to fly in and enter the gulag. Once through the smoke, I could see the circular structure. We moved in closer to the walls and started to hover near one of the towers. I pulled my M14 EBR and aimed down my sights at the hostiles on the tower. I could see at least four hostiles on the first tower.

"All snipers, this is MacTavish. Standby to engage. Stabilize."

"Roger." Our pilot said

"All snipers- cleared to engage."

I aimed down the sights of my rifle and started to pick the hostiles off one-by-one along with Roach and MacTavish. One thing I didn't understand about MacTavish was that he didn't have a call sign. Everybody just called him MacTavish, while we're called stuff like Roach and Ghost. It made no sense. When we were done shooting the hostiles on this tower, we shifted to the one directly to the right. We shot these guys too, but one of them almost got a SAM site up and running.

"I see four hostiles on the next tower!" MacTavish yelled

Before we could engage, though, an F-15 blew the tower up and flew past, not ten feet from the chopper. The resulting air draft started to make the chopper wobble, like it was about to go down. What the hell? Weren't they supposed to be helping us, not killing us?

"Shepherd, get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close!" MacTavish said

"I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point." Shepherd said

"Bloody Yanks, I thought they were the good guys?" Ghost said

"Ghost, cut the chatter, stay frosty." MacTavish said

I guess he didn't like Ghost's comment. I kind of took offense to that. I was a Yank. So was Rooster, Caveman, Angel, Hazard, and others that I didn't even know. Almost half of the Task Force was made up of Americans. Hell, our commanding officer is a Lieutenant General for the United States Army! How could he say that about Americans? Regardless, we all landed on a helipad down on the ground, inside the gulag's walls. Now that we were on the ground, I pulled out my M4A1. I aimed down the red dot sights and proceeded to kill any Russian that was stupid enough to shoot at me. At least these guys posed a threat. The guys in Rio? Not so much. The only time they posed a real threat was when Roach and I had fallen off the roof and were getting shot at as we ran. Other than that, they didn't stand a chance. These guys didn't either, but at least they had military training. We all started to move through a courtyard after a Little Bird took out a fortified position on the roof of a two story building. We cleared out the Russians and started to make our way inside the prison. We killed two hostiles that were running towards a room on the second floor of a building. They never even made it to the stairs. With them dead, we went inside.

"This is it. We go in, grab Prisoner Six-Two-Seven, and get out." MacTavish said

We went down two flights of stairs before finally coming into contact with the first hostiles inside the gulag. They were instantly shot down, along with a third before we moved deeper into the prison. Up ahead was a bridge and a room filled with monitors. Must be the security station.

"That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner!" Ghost said "I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner! It's gonna take some time!"

"Copy that. Hazard, Neon, watch his back. Roach, we're on cell duty! Follow me!" MacTavish said

Annoyed that he didn't mention me, I followed the two of them into the cell blocks. As per usual, there were guards in our way, but they didn't do much but catch the bullets we shot at them. I hope that the prisoner was closer to the upper floors so that we could just grab him and get the hell out of here. These guards knew the layout of the prisoner better than we did, so they could get the drop on us a hell of a lot easier.

"All right, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras." Ghost said

"Copy that! Do you have the location of Prisoner Six-Two-Seven?" MacTavish asked

"Negative, but I've got a searchlight tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier."

Like that made up for not knowing where the prisoner was? If we couldn't find him, this mission would go south real quick. We couldn't stay in here much longer without the Navy getting bored and shooting the shit out of the building. Speaking of being here longer than necessary, we reached a locked security door.

"Ghost, we've hit a security door, get it open!" MacTavish said

"Workin' on it… this hardware is ancient!"

There was a beeping sound and the door right after the one in front of us opened up.

"Ghost, you opened the wrong door!"

"Roger, standby… Got it!"

Once again, the beeping sound filled the room, but the right door opened this time. We moved through the next area before we hit another security door. All of these cells were empty. For being a prison, it seemed as though there were no prisoners. Was Prisoner Six-Two-Seven the only prisoner here? No, because then why would they need all these guards? Well, in case something like this happened. I guess I can see where Makarov was going with this.

"Talk to me Ghost, these cells are deserted!" MacTavish said

"Got it! Prisoner Six-Two-Seven's been transferred to the east wing! Head through the armory in the center- that's the fastest way there." Ghost said as he opened up the security door.

"Roger that! Squad, head for that armory down there! Move!"

We moved down a set of stairs, then jumped over a broken part. That'd be a sucky way to die, jumping over a hole in a flight of stairs, then slipping and falling fifty feet to your death. When we got into the armory, MacTavish joked "See anything you like?"

I chuckled as I looked around. I saw some AKs, a couple FAMASs, some G18s, and others. But nothing seemed to catch my eye until I spotted a Commando. **(Yes, I know they didn't have this gun in MW2, but I'm still going to be combining the Modern Warfare and Black Ops timelines)** They didn't even make these anymore, and it looked wonderful. It had a red dot sight and grenade launcher, the perfect combo. I left my M4 hanging on my back and picked up the Commando, filling any empty pockets with magazines with its ammo.

"Bad news mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position." Ghost said

"I can hear them coming, let's go. We're too exposed." MacTavish said

We tried to leave through the door on the other side of the armory, but the door only opened about a foot before it stopped.

"Ghost! Open the door!" MacTavish said

"Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hard line. I'll have to run a bypass."

"Too late! They're already here!"

All of a sudden, there was gunfire surrounding us on all sides, right as Seven Nation Army started to play. Perfect timing. We all dove for cover, hoping to avoid getting shot. It was hard, because the walls were so low and made of thin sheet metal. If a bullet went through it in just the right place, one of us was going to get killed.

"Be advised- you've got more tangos headed your way." Ghost said

"We're going to need more cover- grab a riot shield!" MacTavish yelled above the gunfire "Open the door!"

"Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit!" Ghost said

Finally, the door opened up and we had a way out. MacTavish took point while Roach started to take out the guards that were busy shooting at the shields. Now that we were out, it was easy to take out the hostiles that had been surrounding us seconds before.

"Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window."

"Copy that! Squad, follow me!"

"Captain MacTavish, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom." Gaz said

We went around the floor until we reached a window that led all the way down to the bottom floor. We all hooked up and started to lower ourselves down to the bottom floor. When we got there, Bear, Rooster, and Worm jumped out of the window on the bottom floor.

"The camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section." Ghost said

"Roger that. Squad, switch to night vision." MacTavish said once we were all together

We moved through a dark doorway and into what must've been solitary confinement. Even with the night vision, it was still hard to make out shapes in there. We managed to find our way down a flight of stairs, then through a hallway until we reached the cells. Good news- there was light at the end of the hallway. Bad news- there was a squad of guards in our way. I quickly shot at them, taking down most of them before the others knew what had happened. But I guess there had been another squad right outside, because more guards started to pour through the doorway at the end of the hall. I tossed a frag down there to thin them out, but I don't think it did much. They were all hiding inside the cells, using the open doors for cover. Once it seemed that it was clear, we started to check the cells for either Prisoner Six-Two-Seven or hiding guards. Roach managed to find the latter when one tackled him, trying to force a knife into his throat. He didn't get far, because I shot the bastard and we continued moving forward. Now that the room was clear, we made our way out into the area outside solitary. But I guess the Navy was getting bored, because the wall outside fucking exploded, sending me and Roach to the ground.

"Shepherd, what the hell was that? Get the Navy to cease fire!" MacTavish yelled

"The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now. Standby." Shepherd said, as though he was annoyed with MacTavish rather than at the guys shooting his own men "Bravo Six- they've agreed to stop firing for now. Keep going, I'll keep you posted. Out."

We began to move through a network of hallways that had pipes covering the walls. We must be getting closer to the boiler room. If we weren't careful around some of these pipes, they could burst into flames and start burning us alive. As we entered the boiler room, there were more hostiles hiding behind pipes. We didn't have time for this, we had to get moving. I tossed a flashbang over the pipes, right in front of the guards. It exploded, shocking them. Roach and I easily shot them before letting the team know it was clear to move up. We were almost to the prisoner. Just a little longer, and we'd have him and we'd be able to get the hell out of this god-forsaken place.

"The old shower room's about thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in." Ghost said

We started moving on a raised platform with more hostiles down below. We shot them, taking care of them quickly.

"Roach- plant the breaching charge on the wall, we're taking a shortcut." MacTavish said

Roach did as MacTavish said, and we waited for him to detonate it. When he did, we quickly moved into the shower room, killing the guards that were running away from us. Looking ahead, I could see that the room was divided into three sections. We were in the shower area right now, trying to move up to the far end of the room. Once we made it to the lockers in the middle of the room, that's when shit hit the fan. Hostiles with riot shields started to pour in. I took my grenade launcher and fired one right behind them. A couple of them were killed instantly, but there were still some who lived. Nothing a couple of flashbangs and bullets couldn't handle. Once they were dead, it was almost a clear shot at a hole on the far side.

"I'm heading for that hole in the floor on the far side of the showers! Follow me, let's go!" MacTavish said

I guess that's where we were going then. Once we had dodged any enemy fire that was coming our way and we had dropped in the hole, we were in some kind of sewer system.

"Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest." MacTavish said

"Okay. Keep going along that tunnel." Ghost replied

So we did. At the end was a slope that we slid down, and we were met with a wall in front of us with a bolted door.

"Talk to me Ghost. I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again."

"Keep going you're almost there. I'm detecting two heat signatures- one of them should be Prisoner Six-Two-Seven."

Without being told, Roach moved forward and put another breaching charge on the wall. When it exploded, we entered the room, but the sight we saw wasn't what we expected. I watched the prisoner jump out of a steel folding chair, and wrap the chains that were binding his hands around a guard's neck. For fear of shooting him, I didn't open fire. I watched as he began to charge Roach, punching him to the ground. By the time that I had registered what had happened, the prisoner had picked up the guard's AK and had it pointed at Roach. That's when MacTavish came in with a pistol and pointed it at the prisoner's head.

"Drop it!" he yelled

"Soap?" the prisoner asked

"Price?"

I watched as MacTavish gave the prisoner, now known as Price the pistol he was holding in his hand. "This belongs to you, sir."

"Who's Soap?" Worm asked

Before either of the other men could answer, the whole room started to shake, explosions sounding from all over. Worm and I helped Roach to his feet as we ran from the room.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here! Move! Move!" MacTavish yelled

"Bravo Six, be advised, they've started the bombardment early. Get the hell outta there now!" Shepherd said

We started to run through a tunnel that opened up at the end. As we ran, a Little Bird hovered at the end. The thing was, there was a teensy tiny little problem. As we ran, the tunnel collapsed, blocking the way.

"Go back, go back! We'll find another way out! This way, this way!"

We began running back the way we came, then took a right down another hallway. The only place this led to was what appeared to be the mess hall. The only part of the room that led anywhere was a hole in the ceiling made by a missile in the middle of the room.

"It's a dead end!" Worm yelled

"Six-Four, where the hell are you, over?"

"Bravo Six, there's too much smoke! I can't see you, I can't see you!"

I heard a cracking sound, and the next thing I knew, Roach was becoming buried under a pile of rubble.

"Roach!" I screamed, sliding down to dig him up

I continued to pull the rubble up, but there was too much and I wasn't strong enough. I felt someone push me and watched Price start to pull the rubble off Roach. But he was able to do it. He got the rubble off of him, and turned to MacTavish.

"Whatever you're gonna do Soap, do it fast!"

MacTavish fired a flare out of his M203, up through the hole in the roof. The helicopter pilot responded by sending down a SPIE rig. Price helped Roach up, and we all hooked up onto the rig. One-by-one, we were all yanked up, with Worm on the bottom. Once we were outside the gulag, the building was decimated, a fireball erupting through the hole we just came out of. It wasn't good for Worm. Since he was at the bottom of the rig, he was surrounded in flames. By the time we were in the chopper, he was covered in flames. We tried to douse them quickly, but he was already burned badly. If we didn't get him help, he was going to die, and soon. We covered him in a heat-reflective blanket, but I don't know how much good it did. With nothing to do but wait, I sat down next to Roach and put my head against the wall of the chopper. Soon, I had fallen asleep and was dreaming about roaches and deserts.


	14. Contingency

**Tracking… Found**

 **Captain John Price**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Safehouse, Russia**

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I've always been that way, waking up before the others. I go out of bed and went to the rec room. Nobody was there except for Griggs. It was nice to see that he hadn't died during my two year incarceration in that bloody hell-hole. I got myself a cup of coffee and sat down near him. He was watching news of what was going on over in America. It was good that I was watching this, because it's not like they kept us up on the world's most recent events in prison. Especially one where Makarov was keeping me locked up. Bastard was scared of me, and he had good reason. I just wanted to catch him because I didn't want another Zakhaev in the world. But now, it was personal.

"Price?"

I looked over at Griggs, who was staring right back. "What is it Griggs?"

"It's good to have you back, man. I didn't hear that the prisoner we were after was you until we got back here." He said

"It would be better to be back under better conditions. This world seems to be worse than the one I was just in. Russia has invaded the U.S., Makarov's on the loose, we have no leads." I said

"It's not all bad. You could still be in the gulag."

I just looked at him. I guess he found my expression amusing, because he started to laugh. I heard the door open behind us, and saw Roach walk in.

"Hey Rooster." Roach said

"What's up, Roach?" Griggs said

"Rooster?" I asked

"My call sign. Roach gave it to me when he noticed that I kept getting up earlier than everybody."

"Roach, you actually managed to give this Yank a call sign? We'd been trying for years before I got captured."

"So I've heard, sir."

"No need for the 'sir' crap, Roach. I haven't been an officer for two years, there's no point in coming back and forcing you all to call me 'sir'."

Over the next couple of hours, more people began to trickle in. After talking to some of the veterans that had saved me from the gulag, Ghost found me and said that Soap was looking for me. I walked out of the rec room and over to where Soap's office was. When I got there, I saw Soap and King standing there with a concerned expression on their face.

"What is it, Soap?" I asked

"General Shepherd wants to talk to you. Whenever he wants to talk to someone in particular, it's not good."

"Well, put him on then."

"Very well." Soap said, pushing a button on his laptop "Uplink nearly complete… General Shepherd, you're online with Captain Price."

"Back from the brink, Captain." Shepherd said

"'Out of the frying pan' is more like it. The world looks more like hell than the one I just left." I said

"We thought we'd recover the ACS before the Russians could crack it. We were wrong. Then Makarov turned the U.S. into his scapegoat. Next thing you know there's flames everywhere. What's this you're sending me?"

As he had been talking, I had been searching, an idea formulating in my mind. If the Yanks over in America were fighting the losing fight against the Russians, then maybe it would be helpful for the Russians to suddenly lose that kind of dominance. So I was sending Shepherd an image of a nuclear submarine docked about fourteen miles south-southeast of Petropavlovsk, Russia.

"You wanna put out an oil fire, sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen, snuffs the flame." I said

"Price, you been locked away too long. Better get your mind right, son."

"Shepherd, are you willing to do what is necessary to win?"

"Always."

"We got ourselves a pretty big fire. Gonna need a huge bang."

"I'm not asking you, Price. This is an order! You're to-"

I had lost my patience and had hung up on him. I had once been Soaps commanding officer, he'd listen to me now as well as he had back then.

"Hmmm… Looks like we lost our connection." I muttered "Soap, we're going to Petropavlovsk to help the Yanks defend their county."

"Did Shepherd approve of this?"

"Soap, this is a black op. If we do as Shepherd says, the United States is going to fall to Russia. We need to do this."

"Fine, but I'm not going. Price, you can take a team, but I'm not going to be held responsible for this." Soap said

"You don't have to, just run communications for us, and we'll be fine."

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson**

 **Task Force 141**

 **14 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia**

Why did it have to be windy here? Of course, as soon as I pulled my chute, I was hit with a strong gust of wind, and I was blown off course. I landed near an open clearing, surrounded by trees on all sides but one. After I landed, I looked around for anybody else's chutes, so that I could get a feel for what direction to start moving in. Before I could start moving, I heard a shout of pain from behind me and above me, so I turned around and pointed my sniper up high. The sight I was met with was Desert hanging from a tree trying to reach for her knife.

"Having fun up there?" I asked

She jumped, looking around for me, before her eyes landed on me, about fifteen feet below. "Oh yeah, I'm having the time of my life." She said

"Hold still, I'll get you down."

And that's how I ended up in a tree cutting through the straps of her parachute. Once one of them was cut, I climbed down and let her cut through the other one. When she did, she fell and I caught her. I looked down at her, and saw for the first time just how much blue was in her eyes. Most of her eyes were a dark sapphire color, but there were also flecks of royal and electric blue in there as well. I guess we were both into the moment, because when MacTavish began talking, our faces were about an inch apart.

"Price, I can barely see Roach's and Desert's chutes on my satellite feed. Too much interference. Do you see him, over?"

"Roger that, Soap. I've found them. They appear to be intact. We're gonna head northwest to the sub base, over." Price's voice said behind us

I turned around and saw Price walking towards us. I still found it weird that MacTavish's call sign was "Soap". It fits in the same way that my call sign fits. He always manages to slip out of dangerous situations, like the bridge five years ago. It's going to take some getting used to, but it'll work. It was kind of hard to think of what he was supposed to be called over the radio with no call sign.

"Copy that. The rest of the team landed near Ghost, pretty far to the east." Soap said

"Tell them to proceed with the mission, we'll regroup if possible. Roach, Desert, follow me and stay out of sight." Price said

So we start to follow him down a snowy trail, heading towards the base the sub was docked at. If we didn't get there in time, the sub would dive and the States would be lost to the Ultranationalist government. Up ahead, I could see a group of hostiles walking along the road.

"Contact. Enemy patrol thirty meters to our front. Five men, automatic rifles, frag grenades. One German Shepherd."

"Dogs. I hate dogs." MacTav- I mean Soap said

"These Russian dogs are like pussycats compared to the ones in Pripyat."

"Good to have you back, old man."

"Roger that. Let's follow them quietly, and pick off and stragglers."

We begin to start moving forward, hoping to kill the guards so that our way forward was clear. This mission would be a whole lot easier without them. Before we could take them out, we had to wait for a convoy to pass. We hid in brush and started to take out the patrol ahead. Once they were dead, we crossed a bridge, and that's where any hope at maintaining stealth. Right after Price reported that there were mobile SAMs, two BTRs drove up the road, firing on us immediately.

"Incoming! Look out! Follow me! Into the woods! Let's go, let's go!" Price yelled

We ran into the woods, hoping to get away from the BTRs, but the trees were too far spread apart. They were able to just follow us. Thankfully, about a hundred meters in, the trees were close enough together that we were able to slow down and catch our breath. We heard more Russian voices ahead. We quickly hid in the bushes, trying to not be seen. We were never going to make it to the sub base in time at the rate we were going. We needed to move faster. Once the group had passed, we continued on mission. These woods were crawling with Russian soldiers, patrolling and standing around. One by one we shot and killed the soldiers in front of us, right up until we got up to a ridge.

"Soap, what's the status of our air support, over?" Price asked

"A UAV loaded with AGMs is en route to your position." Soap said

"Roger that. This ridge is perfect. Roach, take control of the predator drone."

I pulled out the laptop and started to look for any hostiles to take out with the drone, but before I could do anything, a bright flash filled the screen. I heard an explosion in the sky, and looked up to see my Predator falling from the sky in pieces. Although nobody could see it, I pouted. I liked using Predators. They make big explosions and make killing bad guys easier.

"Bollocks!" Price said

"What just happened?" Soap asked

"There is a mobile SAM site in the village. It just shot down our Predator. Soap, we need another Predator. You two- let's go."

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

 **Task Force 141**

 **13 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia**

As I looked ahead, I could see Price, Roach, and Desert sliding down a snowy slope. The Predator that MacTavish- my bad, Soap- had just tasked us was just blown out of the sky. I took the AT4 that was hanging on my back and fired at the SAM site. With it blown up, Soap could send us a new Predator, allowing us to enter the sub base.

"Nice work on that SAM site." Price said

"Thanks, but we better get moving. Those explosions are gonna attract a lot of attention." I said

And they did. Around a group of houses that were covered in ice-covered snow, Russian foot soldiers started to pour in. We all took cover and started to fire back at them. This wasn't good. If we didn't get to the sub base in the next ten minutes, then this mission would've all been for nothing. It was hard work without the Predator to help. At one point I was almost shot from behind, but Hazard shot the Russian. The only bad part was that she shot the gun off right next to my ear. Even with the soundproof headphones on, the gunshot hurt.

"Are you trying to make me deaf in that ear?" I said

"You don't have to yell." She mouthed

"I can't fucking hear you!"

"Soap, we've linked up with Ghost and the rest of the team." Price said, ignoring me yelling at Hazard

"Roger that. The second Predator is almost in position. Make it count, these things don't grow on trees." Soap said

By then, we had moved closer to the base, and we could see it now. It wasn't that big, but there were a lot of places where the guards could take cover.

"There's the submarine! Right below that crane! Roach, soften up their defenses with the Predator! Watch for the flashing strobes. That's us." Price said

Roach did as he was told, blowing a helicopter off the helipad that it was taking off of. Right as the missile hit the helicopter, the base's alarm started to sound.

"That got their attention! The whole base is on alert! You better hurry. You've only got a couple minutes before that submarine dies." Soap said

Yeah, tell us something we don't know. Ivan must've spotted us because there were bullets whizzing by our heads. We all ducked down, but started moving closer to the sub. I sprinted across a road into a building, trying to take cover from the Russians shooting at us. Unfortunately, there were some Russians who had the same idea. Before I could shoot them, the Russian tackled me into some shelving, knocking my gun away. I tried to defend myself, but with him on top, the only thing I could do was make sure he didn't land any death blows. I was trapped here, and I was going to die if I couldn't get a weapon in my hand or someone came and helped me. Neither of which seemed likely to happen, so I was on my own. I looked around for something to kill this guy with, but all I could see was a jug of lighter fluid. I grabbed it and hit the guy in the head with it. After that, I opened the jug up and dumped it all over him before pulling my sidearm and shot him in the chest. If the bullet didn't kill him, then the flames that now covered his body would. I didn't take any joy in killing the guy that way, and now that I think about it, I could've just shot him, but when my rage gets to a certain point, I lose control. I picked up my SCAR-H, and ran over to the door on the other side of the room. When I got out there, the team was at least a hundred meters in front of me. I sprinted to catch up, but when I got there, Price began running.

"I'm going for the sub! Cover me from that guardhouse by the west gate!" He yelled

"Roger that!" I saw that Roach was still on that damn computer, blowing shit up "Roach, we have to get to that guardhouse by the west gate to cover Price! Follow me!"

That got him moving. He put the laptop away and started to sprint with the rest of us to the guardhouse. Once we were up on the roof, it was easy to kill the hostiles. I just hoped that Price had enough time to do whatever it was he was doing in there.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Lt. Justin "Bear" Gaz**

 **Task Force 141**

 **13 Miles SSE of Petropavlovsk, Russia**

My day was going fine right up until the point where I was shot. We were on the roof of the guardhouse doing our best to cover Price from up there, but something went wrong. The silo doors on the sub were opening, and Price wasn't responding. The John Price that I knew would never do something like this. He always did things by the book, never going AWOL like this.

"PRICE, DO YOU COPY?! THE SILO DOORS ARE OPEN! I REPEAT, THE SILO DOORS ARE OPEN!" Ghost was yelling

"Good." Was all that Price said

That's when the ground started shaking and a single missile was released from the submarine.

"What? Wait- WAIT, PRICE, NO! WE HAVE A NULEAR MISSILE LAUNCH! MISSILE IN THE AIR! MISSILE IN THE AIR! CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK!" Ghost screamed

Unfortunately, since we were all focused on the missile, nobody noticed the one hostile that was still alive. That's when he shot me full of bullets. Most of them hit me in the plate carrier, but one hit me in the side of the neck, and one of them hit me in the ribs. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I felt someone rush next to me, trying to stop the bleeding. I didn't know who it was, and I never found out, because I blacked out.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Pvt. James Ramirez**

 **1** **st** **Battalion, 75** **th** **Ranger Regiment**

 **Washington D.C., U.S.A.**

You know one thing that wasn't on my bucket list? Crashing in a helicopter then being woken up to being shot at by Russians that were invading my home. When I had woken up, Wade had given me his M4 to shoot at the Russians, but he had been shot in the head. With all my ammo gone, all I had to work with was the magazine that was inside the weapon. I started shooting at the hostiles, shooting them all with the thirty bullets I had.

"Ramirez! Last mag! Make it count!" Foley said, throwing his magazine to me

I guess that he thought that I had the better chance at surviving all of this if he was giving me the last of his ammo. I shot the Russians that were swarming us, but the thing was, they were actually dropping in more troops from helicopters. Were we really causing that much havoc if they were sending so many men after us. But before they could kill us, something weird happened. An explosion went off in the sky, and suddenly all the helicopters were coming crashing down. A MiG crashed into a building, all the choppers dropping off troops came crashing down, and we were all confused as to what the hell was causing it, but whoever caused it, we were eternally thankful.


	15. OTOA, SS, WH

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? So I've decided that I'm finally going to tell this story from the point of view of Dunn. It's going to be the longest chapter yet, because it's going to include "Of Their Own Accord", "Second Son", and "Whiskey Hotel". I figured, I haven't written a chapter for the Rangers, so I'm here you go. So, please R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Cpl. Scott Dunn**

 **1** **st** **Battalion, 75** **th** **Ranger Regiment**

 **Washington D.C, U.S.A**

 **Twenty Minutes before EMP Detonation**

I was sitting with my back against a wall, waiting for the moment when Foley told us that we had to head back out there to that shit show. I don't know how much more of this I could take. With the Russians all over, they were winning this fight. Plus it didn't help that there was so much smoke in the sky that it was blacking out the sun. I don't know if I could go back out there to watch so many of our men keep getting slaughtered. All that was playing through my head was the events at Burger Town and Nate's, Arcadia, and the fighting we just came out of. The thing was the men I killed didn't haunt me, it was the men that were helplessly killed before my very eyes.

"Hey." I heard someone say

I looked up to see Ava standing there holding my SCAR-H. "On your feet- we're Oscar Mike."

She tossed me my rifle and I caught it, getting to my feet. I looked over to my left and saw Ramirez approaching from his nap. I swear, that guy could sleep through a zombie apocalypse, wake up when it's over, and not know that anything had happened.

"Roger, Two-One Actual out. Listen up! This evac site is getting hit hard and we need to buy 'em some time! Hooah?"

"Hooah!" Everybody yelled

"All call signs, the LZ is under heavy fire. Uncover enemy positions and engage any potential targets." Overlord said

We all charged out of the bunker, the Department of Commerce building at our twelve. There were soldiers spread out in various parts of the field we were in, shooting at the Russians that were in the buildings all around us. There was no way that we could take them all out at once. I saw a Javelin missile fire from the top floor of the Department of Commerce, flying towards an Abrams tank near us. The missile was shot out of the sky by the trophy system, but I don't know how many more missiles that tank could shoot.

"They got eyes on us. Snipers, RPG teams, and heavy arms fire. Top floor, twelve oclock due west of our position." The Tank Commander said

"Overlord, this is Hunter Two-One Actual. Requesting airstrike, over!" Foley yelled

"Uh, negative Two-One Actual. All available air units are currently tasked with multiple casevacs along the Potomac. Proceed west to the target building and provide support, out." Overlord said

We started moving through the trenches that had been cut into the field to help our men survive moving across this field. I watched as the men that weren't in the trenches, or one that was unfortunate to be hit by an RPG were torn to pieces. I don't know how we were supposed to win this war. How do they have this much dominance over us? I don't understand how Russia is beating the strongest military force in the history of man on their home turf. After dodging the enemy fire for what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the street across from the Department of Commerce.

"All right! BCT One's LAV has them suppressed! Get ready to move on my mark! Ready! Go, go, go! Move up! Move up!"

While the LAV suppressed the hostiles on the top floor, we moved up into the building. Inside the building, there were Russians everywhere. We started killing everybody in the entry hall that wasn't American, and we moved up. As we moved through a hallway of elevators, I could see two Rangers dead inside an elevator. I guess that they had tried to come out of the elevator and take the enemy by surprise, but the Russians were there to gun them down. It was sick. As we continued through the building, I could see a Ranger trying to drag a fallen soldier out of the fire. I started to move forward to suppress the Russians when the Ranger was shot in the head, dropping the downed soldier. Before I could get to him, more enemy fire lit the soldier up, killing him.

"Overlord, this is Two-One Actual, be advised, we're inside and proceeding to the upper floors." Foley said

"Roger, Overlord copies all."

We continue through a small courtyard into the building again, engaging the Russians that were in the hallways. I looked ahead and started to shoot at the hostiles, but they were all taking cover. I tossed a grenade to the other end of the hallway, trying to kill them from behind. As it exploded, I could hear the cries of pain. I chanced a peak and saw bodies all around, even one falling out of a closet. With them dead, we were clear to move up.

"Fire team has been suppressed in Section One-Alpha." Foley said

"Solid copy, Two-One."

"Overlord, this is Hunter Two-One Actual. Proceeding to the mezzanine. Tell the LAV from the BCT One to hold their fire, over."

"Copy that, Two One, good hunting."

We continued to the second floor, shooting any of the Russians that got in our way. We were going to take this city back, piece-by-piece, building-by-building if we had to. Once the second floor, we continued to move through the building, slowly making our way up to the top floor. As we rounded the corner of the building, I could see the Capitol Building in the distance. I could see the dome was partially collapsed, laying in ruin.

"That's the feakin' Capitol Building, man." I said

The hallway we were about to go up was destroyed, collapsed. We climbed up the rubble, moving deeper into the building. Overlord warned us that the enemy's position on the corner of the fifth floor were destroying the evac site. We had to move faster if we were going to ever hope of getting those wounded out of here alive. As we got to the floor the rubble ended at, I could see Russians pulling the tarp off of a SAM site. If they got that thing ready to go, those choppers would stand no chance of leaving the Washington Monument. I killed the soldiers at the SAM, but the gunshots attracted unwanted attention. Any hostile on the floor started to rush at us. We took up defensive positions and started to kill the Russians coming at us. Once they were dead, I saw the SAM site, and saw that Ramirez had some C4.

"Ramirez, get some C4 on that SAM." I said

He didn't say anything, he just moved forward, planted the explosive, and blew it up. We continued to move across the floor, to a staircase in the far corner. Now we were on the fifth floor. It was only a matter of time before we could take out the crow's nest and give the evac site time to get out of here.

"Overlord, we're on the fifth floor, proceeding to the southwest corner." Foley said

As we walked through a doorway, I could see shadows moving along the wall at the end of the hallway. "I got movement." I said

"Watch your sectors."

We continued to move through the floor, eventually finding the rooms the hostiles were held up in. We soon cleared them out, before finally being able to move in on the crow's nest. We all moved into position, getting ready to go into the room and attack the Russians.

"All Hunter units, I have a visual on the enemy crow's nest at the southwest corner. Move forward and clear it out." Foley said "Standby to engage… Smoke 'em."

I tossed a flashbang in there, stunning all of the Russians inside. We moved in and killed them all without them even knowing what had happened. With them dead, we were able to get out of here.

"Overlord this is Hunter Two-One Actual. We have secured the enemy's crow's nest on the southwest corner." Foley said

"Overlord copies all. The evac site at the Washington Monument reports several transports away, but they are still vulnerable. Can you provide support from your position, over?"

"Roger that! We're sittin' on a stockpile of enemy munitions! We'll dig in and burn through their ammo, out! Ramirez, get on that sniper rifle! Scan for targets south of the Washington Monument!"

As Ramirez did that, we got set up to defend this position. The Russians were going to find out soon enough that this crow's nest isn't theirs anymore, and they're going to send men to take it back. And so we waited for the inevitable counter-attack to our counter-attack.

"Hunter Two-One be advised, you have enemy foot mobiles converging on your position… stay frosty." Overlord said

After about five shots from the sniper, the first one appeared. "Hostiles in the perimeter! Open fire! Open fire!"

We started to fire on them, but there were a lot. I guess they really didn't like us taking their toys. We continued to kill them, but it seemed like they were never ending.

"Hunter Two-One, recommend you clear outta there… I see a mass of foot-mobiles converging on your position." Overlord said

"Negative, negative! I have eyes on enemy armor and helicopters advancing on the evac site from the south and southwest! Ramirez, use some of this ordinance to take out the enemy vehicles!"

We continued to defend Ramirez while he started shooting down helicopters and hitting BTRs. There was a never ending onslaught of Russians while we did it, and there was no end in sight. It seemed that this was going to be the final stand for us. We were going to die tonight, on the southwest corner of the fifth floor of the Department of Commerce building, but it'll have all been worth it. It'll be worth it because the men and women that were hurt and dying were going to be able to get out of here and live another day.

"Hunter Two-One, you've bought the evac site valuable time! Well done! Now get your ass to the roof ASAP, you are in danger of being overrun!" Overlord said

"Roger that, we're headed to the rooftop! Everyone, move out! Get to the roof and RV with the SEAL Team! Move! Move!" Foley yelled

I tossed a flashbang down the hall and we all ran for it. Ava shot a door open, and we ran through it, going up a flight of stairs. As we went up a second flight of stairs, a door was kicked open, and a Russian appeared, aiming for Ava. I tackled him, punching him in the face.

"Dunn! Dunn! Fucking hell, Scott! We have to move!" Ava yelled

I got off the guy and we continued to run while bullets hit the wall where we had been sitting a moment before. We continued to the roof, around the balcony, and finally up onto the roof. A Black Hawk was already sitting up there, waiting to get us out of here. But there were too many of them, and they were right behind us. We all loaded onto the helicopter, and it took off. Ramirez was on the minigun, shooting any other hostile unit that was in the air. We started flying towards the Washington Monument, and I was praying that they got everybody they needed to out of there.

"Overlord, we've linked up with the SEALs on the rooftop and are heading out. Interrogative- has the Washington Monument site been evacuated, over?" Foley asked

"Negative Two-One, they're still pinned down by infantry and light armor from the World War Two Memorial. Doesn't look good from here, over."

"Copy Overlord, we'll do what we can from the air, out."

So we continued to fly closer to the WW-Two Memorial, trying to buy the evac site more time. As Ramirez lit the hostiles up with the minigun, we were shooting with whatever ammo we had left. I wanted to kill these guys, because they had been giving us hell all day. They were shooting down multiple aircraft, including Dagger Two-Two, which just went down right in front of us.

"Dagger Two, the Washington Monument is taking fire from the main road!"

We continued to fly over the main road, killing any Russians that were on the street. As we were done with that, missiles came flying from the roof of the Department of Justice. Dagger Two-Three was shot down, and we were hit. If we took another hit like that, we were going to go down, and we were going to go down hard.

"Overlord, we're hit, but still in the air. We've got a massive SAM battery at the Department of Justice… we're going in!"

We started to fly along the fourth floor of the building, shooting any and all people that were in the windows. Ramirez was making short work of them with the minigun. We were doing fine, destroying the RPGs on the floor until…

"We're losing altitude control!" The pilot yelled

"Take us up! If we're going down, we're takin' those SAM sites with us!" Foley said

The pilot did as he was told and flew the chopper to the top of the building, where there were at least a dozen SAM sites. There was no "maybe" about going down now. These missiles were going to fire and at least one of them was going to hit our bird. Ramirez took out as many as he could, and I even pulled out a couple grenades and tossed them, but it was no good. There were too many sites. The SAMs launched, and a missile hit the chopper.

"We're hit! Mayday, mayday, this is Dagger Two-One. We are going down at grid square Papa Bravo Two-"

That's when we hit. I was thrown from the chopper upon impact, slamming into a brick wall. When I woke up, I could hear Russian voices approaching. I quickly and quietly got my gun out and waited for the Russians to appear, and then I shot them. There were bound to be more hostiles around that heard those shots, and they were going to show up soon. I looked around for anybody else that was around. Ramirez was still inside the chopper, but the propellers were blocking the doorway to get him out. He'd just have to wait. Everybody else was around, in the street, on the other side of the chopper, hell, I thought I could see someone up on a balcony. After a couple minutes, everybody was awake and regrouped. Turned out, it was Ava that was up on the balcony. She made her way out of the building and down to us, where we started getting ready to defend the helicopter. One of the pilots was even alive. I looked around for a gun, and saw Ramirez's sitting on the ground. I picked it up and gave it to the guy.

"Dunn, grab Ramirez. We're getting the hell out of here." Foley said

"Sarge, I don't know if I'll be able to do that. We're going to have Russians breathing down our necks and I won't be able to shoot back." I said

Luckily, I wouldn't have to. The Russians showed up and started shooting. We all ducked down below the stone wall that I hit when the chopper crashed, and began to return fire. This wasn't going to be good if they kept coming. As I predicted, they did. Helicopter troops dropped down, on top of the ones pouring through the streets. After five minutes, most of us were almost out of ammo.

"Sandler, target two o'clock!" I yelled

"Two mags left!" Ava shouted

"Dunn, talk to me." Foley said

"Take this and stay down!"

I looked behind me to see the pilot get shot in the back of the head. Shit. He had been hit giving Ramirez his gun back. Rest in peace, brother. I looked into the sky as yet another fucking helicopter was dropping off troops.

"There's too many of them!" I yelled

"Sean! Last mag!" Ava said

I guess she was talking to Sandler, because Ramirez's first name was James, mine was Scott, and nobody knew Foley's. I pulled the magazine from my rifle and looked into it. There was two, plus the one in the chamber. Shit.

"Tracer! Three rounds left!" I said

As I popped out from cover, a bullet caught me in the chest. I felt that it didn't penetrate my plate carrier, but it didn't change the fact that it hurt like hell.

"Corporal! Hang on!" Foley yelled as he pulled me by the handle on my plate carrier.

"Oh shit…" I mumbled

"Defend this position!"

I saw a beam of light shine in Ramirez's face, blinding him. I saw him fall backwards, but no bullet hit him. Probably making the enemy think he was shot so he wouldn't actually get hit while blind. Smart. I slowly got up, picking my gun up. I did get one shot off, but I didn't see if it hit anybody. Probably wouldn't matter anyways. There were too many of them for us to defend the chopper much longer. I heard a weird sound, and looked around. That's when I saw a weird ball in the sky, with a growing ring coming from it. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it wasn't good. Then, all at once, things went to hell. I saw a MiG crash into the building across the street, the choppers all went down.

"What the hell's going on?" I yelled

"Get off the street now! Go!" Foley yelled

We all start running into the street, helicopters falling into the street, all of us yelling out random stuff, myself included. We started to run down the street, dodging various things. A BTR blew up and slid forward, almost hitting me.

"What the hell's going on?" Sandler yelled

"EMP!" I shouted back

"Just keep moving!"

Eventually we found shelter in a bookstore halfway down the street with a large hole in the wall. We were lucky. Almost as soon as the last guy was inside, a Little Bird crashed into the opening. Foley and I took cover by the door, just in case there were still Russians outside.

"What the hell are we gonna do now, man? Russians got us out numbered, shit's falling from the sky, we're screwed, man! We're totally-" I started saying

"Shut up! Get a grip, Corporal! Our weapons still work, which means we can still kick some ass." Foley yelled at me

After a second, a large something rolled down the street, and everything became quiet. I didn't like it. It may mean that there was nothing in the sky to fall, but that didn't mean that Ivan wasn't out there waiting.

"What the hell was that?" Ava whispered

"Stay here." Foley said

"You're going out there? Are you nuts?" I asked

Foley ignored me, continuing to walk out into the street. I was half-expecting him to be shot as soon as he walked out the door, but the bullets never came. I guess the Russians took off as soon as shit started dropping.

"It's over. Come on, we still have a war to fight." Foley said

"What the hell happened here?" James muttered, stepping outside

"Oh, man it's quiet." I said, looking through my scope to spot possible hostiles, and I noticed something "Hey, is your red dot working? Mine's out."

"Mine's down too. This is weird, bro." Sandler said

"Looks like optics are down… comms too. There's not even a street light for blocks." Foley said

"Wow… check it out, man."

There was a passenger jet laying in flames in the middle of the street. What the hell was a passenger jet flying over the east coast anyways? With a war going on, they would've been lucky to not get shot out of the sky. They were just unfortunate enough to fly over as the EMP went off. Rest in peace to those who died on that flight. It was just one more thing to add to the blown up helicopters and destroyed sedans. We continued through the street, up to the street corner. There was a fallen Ranger, and Foley checked for vitals. Looks like he was separated from his unit and was killed. Guy looked no more than twenty. Kid was probably scared out of his mind, all alone, surrounded by the enemy.

"Dammit. All right. We gotta regroup with whoever's let out there. Corporal Dunn, take point." Foley said

"Hooah."

I moved up around the corner, continuing to walk to the end of the street. There was rubble there, so we would have to cut through a building. But before we could get there, a lone person came out of the building. There were flames behind where he was running, so I couldn't see if he was friendly or not.

"Star! Star, or we will fire on you!" I yelled

"I don't remember the damn countersign, alright? I'm just a runner! Don't shoot!" The guy yelled

At least he was American. He ran forward to us, and we all gathered around him.

"The proper response is 'Texas', soldier. What'dya got?" Foley asked

"Colonel Marshal's assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel. You guys need to keep heading north."

"So where are you goin' then?" I asked as he started to run down the way we came

"To tell everyone else! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Go!"

"You heard the man, let's go." Foley said

We moved on, getting ready to move into the building the soldier came out of. We needed to get back to Whiskey Hotel, ASAP.

"Dunn, you're up." Foley said

"Hooah, clear." I said

Now that we knew there weren't any hostiles, we moved into the rest of the building. Inside, there were more soldiers inside, but it was clear that these guys were dead. There were bullet holes and blood all over them. Moving on from them, we went up a flight of stairs, but heard muffled voices behind a set of double wooden doors. One of the guys that was on the roof with us at the Department of Commerce open the door and whisper.

"Star!"

Before he could get much farther, I heard the distinct sound of AKs, and he was gunned down.

"Son of a…" I said

"Contact!" Foley yelled

I moved forward and kicked down the other door, and we moved into the rest of the room. We needed to get ahead of this. If we didn't, then it wasn't going to be good for us. The room was full of cubicles, and Russians. Not a very good combo if you ask me. Only nice thing about it was that the cube's walls and take out the hostiles easier. So that's what I did. I sprayed through the walls, killing everybody in the way. There was another room and we cleared that out too.

"They're dead, right!?" I asked

I was starting to get hysterical. This battle was making me lose it, the Russians coming out of nowhere, the EMPs knocking out anything but our rifles; I was just losing my goddamned mind.

"There's the Eisenhower building. Whisky Hotel's on the other side." Foley said

"Aw man, we gotta go out there?!" I whined

Yeah, I whined. Deal with it. I was tired of dealing with this shit, and now it was pouring rain. Now we had to head out there. We jumped through a hole in the wall, out into a dumpster. Once we got out into the rain, we were instantly soaked. There was a dead body on the ground. It was another soldier.

"Dunn, check for vitals. We'll cover you." Foley said

I knelt down next to him and started to check his neck and wrists for any sign of a pulse. There wasn't any. He was dead. I grabbed his dog tags from his neck and stood back up.

"He's a goner." I said

"Keep quiet." Foley said

We started to move through a parking lot, and we heard Russian voices up ahead. We moved up silently, hoping to get a clear shot at them. There were three of them standing on top of a BTR, talking to whoever was trapped inside. I guess the locks on the door were electronic, and therefore not working because of the EMP.

"Smoke 'em." Foley said

We shot at the three Russians, and moved on. I could still hear the voices of the Russians in the BTR, so what was going to happen to them?

"What about the guys inside?" I asked

"What about 'em?" Foley asked coldly

Shit. That was cold, even for Foley. He wasn't usually so cold hearted to the enemy. He usually left htem with some kind of humanity in them. As we moved past the BTR, I could feel the cold reflecting off the metal. Not that this rain was helping.

"I don't know what's worse, man- dodging falling helicopters or freezing my ass off in this monsoon." I said

"Hooah." Sandler muttered

"Quiet- I think I see something. Hold your fire." Foley said

"Are they friendly?" I asked

"I don't know… Star! Cover me. Star!" Foley yelled

Foley grabbed a flare from the ground and threw it into the street. Why there was a flare just sitting here, I have no idea. It illuminated the street.

"Say 'Texas', dammit… just say it." I muttered

That's when the bullets started to fly at us. Motherfucking hell. I yelled that there was contact, but Ramirez just stepped forward and fired a round from his M203. It killed all the Russians, and we were clear to move up. We moved into the Eisenhower Building, hoping to get closer to Whiskey Hotel.

"Feet dry." Ava said

"Hooah." I said, all too happy to get out of the rain

"Cut the chatter. Ramirez, take point." Foley said

Ramirez moved forward down a set of stairs, and we followed. At the bottom, a room opened up showing the President's seal. This was no joke either, the door was solid steel, thick as hell. This was made to withstand a lot of stuff.

"Woah, check out the seal on this door… I thought the President's bunker was under the West Wing." I asked

"No, that's just for tourists. This must be the real thing. Open it up." Foley said

I walked forward and pulled on the door a little, opening it. There was nothing but burned out remains of what used to be there. I whistled at the sight of it.

"Real or not man, this place is history. Hope they got out in time." I said as I opened the door up the rest of the way

We all started to move through the bunker, moving closer to our goal. I could hear the gunshots from the battle ahead. Up ahead, I could see a fellow ranger waving us along. It was nice to see a friendly that wasn't dead.

"Hustle up! Get to Whiskey Hotel! Move!" The Ranger yelled

We continued through the bunker until we reached a slope that led to the South Lawn of the Whiskey Hotel. As I got up there, a searchlight was flashed right into my face, blinding me.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **PFC. Ava Blackwood**

 **1** **st** **Battalion, 75** **th** **Rangers Regiment**

 **Washington D.C., U.S.A.**

We came out of the bunker to find Colonel Marshall was yelling out orders to various men all across the yard. It was nice to see that he was able to muster together so many men to lead the attack to retake Whiskey Hotel. We took cover near where Marshall was sitting, looking through a pair of binoculars at the white building in front of us.

"Sir, what's the situation here?" Foley asked

"You're lookin' at the 'high ground' Sergeant! There's still power in the White House! That means we still have a way to talk to Central Command _if_ we can retake it! Now get your squad movin' up the left flank! Go!" Marshall yelled

We started to move up, but they had multiple MG nests set up. If we couldn't get inside soon, those MGs were going to tear through us. Like McCord. I watched him get riddled in the face with bullets. You couldn't even tell what he used to look like anymore. I grabbed his tags and kept moving. I tried to find cover in the yard, but there wasn't a lot of it. The most I could find was a ditch made when a jet crashed when the EMP detonated. I looked over the top of the ditch and saw that there was a searchlight on the upper left side of the White House. That's how they were hitting us so easily. They had a guy up there literally pointing out targets. We had to get rid of that, and fast.

"Scott! Searchlight, on the roof! Hit it!" I yelled

He looked around and saw what I was talking about. He shot it down, allowing us to move up the left flank without being hit by the MG nests. Every now and then they would get a lucky shot and actually hit one of us, but it was a lot easier. As we continued forward, I saw that the roof of the West Wing had hostiles on it with, guess what? Another spotlight. I took care of this one, so we were clear to kill anybody on the ground floor. As soon as outside was clear, we moved up into the building, or more specifically- the Oval Office. I don't know from where, but I could hear a radio transmission from somewhere. It was somebody saying that if the structure was combat effective to deploy green flares on the roof of the building.

"Dunn, get the door! Dunn!" Foley yelled

"Sarge, are you reading this?" Scott said, taking a painting off of the wall

"That's why we gotta go! Now get the door!"

Scott moved forward and shot open the door. Russians began to pour in through the hallways, moving closer. We had to get to the roof, and quick. These guys were doing nothing more than delaying their inevitable deaths- either by our rifles or by that airstrike. We moved into the press briefing room, but met more resistance. We made easy work of them, pushing into a kitchen, then up a slope to the State Floor. There were Russians waiting for us, but their ambush was in vain. We killed them quickly, moving to the staircase at the opposite end of the room. We ran up it, moving into the Residence, where Sandler was already at the top. Sandler ran forward, striking two flares as he went, igniting the green glow. We all ran through the floor until we reached a part of it where most of the wall and part of the ceiling was destroyed. Ramirez even popped a flare, waving it around. I could see jets approaching from the distance, and I prayed to god that they would see the flares. I could hear over the radio that they did, thank god. The whole building shook as the jets flew over, but it was better than being vaporized by JDAMs or HARMs. Now that we weren't focused on not getting killed, we took the time to look out to the city. It was in flames, but there were various buildings with green smoke billowing up from them. So I guess there had been other men to successfully fight back.

"So when are we goin' to Moscow?" Sandler asked

"Not soon enough, man. But I know we're gonna burn it down when we get there." Scott said

"When the time is right, Corporal. When the time is right." Foley said

With the city now free from the Russian's control, we were all able to get a ride back home. Thankfully, Hunter Army Airfield was able to defend itself against Ivan, so we were able to actually spend the night in our barracks, not on some cot at a FOB. I just couldn't wait to get home. So one and a half hours later, we were. Unfortunately, before we could get a chance to go cleanup, a private came running over to us.

"Sergeant Foley! You and your men are needed in the war room, now!" He yelled over the helicopter's blades

"Lead the way, son!" He shouted back

And he did. The private led us to the war room, where we found Lieutenant General Shepherd. We all stopped and saluted him, but he told us to be at ease. That was weird. Usually Shepherd was one to wait a moment before telling us that. He said it right away.

"Gentlemen- and lady- I have called you here because I have a need for your abilities elsewhere. Sergeant Foley, as you know, my task force has taken heavy casualties over the past couple of days, and we are in dire need of new men. From your outstanding work in the nation's capital, I am proud to tell you that the five of you have been selected to be members of the Task Force One-Four-One. I ask that you prepare your personal belongings and be ready to move within the hour. Dismissed."

After that, he just left. Just like that, poof, gone. He was gone, leaving us all confused. We were chosen to be in Shepherd's task force? I guess that we had impressed him enough by taking back the White House. We finally get to be part of something larger than just the Army, Marines, even Delta. We were going to be part of the most elite team of operatives known to man, or, as Scott likes to call it, the "prima donna squad." I couldn't wait to see what our first op was going to be.


	16. Perspectives

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? I've got another chapter for you here, and the beginning of it is going to focus on the characters that haven't had the story written from their POV yet. They're all going to be going to either the safehouse in the Caucasus Mountains or the boneyard in Afghanistan, but they're all going to be worrying about different things. But before I get to Loose Ends or The Enemy of My Enemy, I'm going to let you guys choose what happens. Just leave a review or message me what you think should happen in those missions, and I'll do my best to incorporate everyone's ideas. So, R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Colorado, U.S.A.**

It was nice to finally be back home. With the fighting going on in this country, there was no way that we could've possibly come back before this. But now that the Russians were being pushed back to the coast, we were able to go back to base. When we got there, everybody immediately went to the showers. Well, everyone except for Roach and Desert. They went to the infirmary. Apparently, the ceiling had collapsed, covering Roach. Nobody knew the extent of his internal injuries, so he had to go, and Desert insisted on going with them. I could tell something was going on between those two, but I wasn't going to say anything. I tended to not care about what everybody else did. Nobody made an attempt to get to know me, so I was more of a loner on the team. Unless we were on mission, or getting new recruits, I barely spoke a word. I started walking off to my room, and I saw Hazard following me. It took me a moment to remember that we shared a room. Still not used to that. I preferred to be alone, and having someone share the same room, made it kind of hard to do that. I got to the room, and went straight to the bathroom. I took my gear off, then my mask and glasses. I looked in the mirror at my face, studying the man that had become a stranger. I had once been known as Simon Riley, but that wasn't really me anymore. It wasn't possible for me to be Simon Riley when his psyche had been blown apart and had been left to heal itself. The only way to stay sane was to create "Ghost". He was my way of not losing sanity, but being able to retain parts of Simon's. Over the years, I've been slowly putting my psyche back together, but it was tough work. How are you supposed to live as one man for years, then start to abandon that way of living? It was hard, but I was working on it. The one part of my personality that still needed work was my trust issues. The events that led to my mind shattering was caused by men that I had trusted with my life. They caused the empty look that was always in my eyes, but there was something different in them tonight. As I looked into them, I saw that they held more of a light in them that hadn't been there for more than three years. I wasn't sure which side of my mind was more surprised- Simon or Ghost. But the sparkle was there, and it wasn't going away. I went through the rest of my post-op routine with a lighter heart, even saying a few words to Hazard. That was something new. Now that I was thinking about it, there was no way I was going to finish fixing my mind if I didn't start talking with everybody else on the team. Hell, the only reason I knew everybody's real names was that I helped MacTavish decide the recruits. I needed to go to the rec room and actually talk to people, not just stand in the shadows. And that's how I was sitting in the rec room five minutes later picking up an Xbox controller for the first time. I had no idea what buttons to press, but I somehow ended up playing Battlefield 4. Fun game, if you weren't the greenest player in the world. I was so caught up in the game, that I didn't even hear anyone enter.

"Holy shit, is Ghost actually playing a game?" Roach said behind me

"Ha, ha, Bug. Shut the hell up and let me kill people in peace." I said

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the first time you've said that?"

"Roach, seriously, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to do to you what I'm doing to the guys in this game."

He must've believed me because he shut up after that. Slowly, the team began to pour into the room, talking, generally having a good time. After a little while, I got bored of being shot and killed over and over again, so I gave the controller to someone else and went to get a beer. It was nice actually hanging out with people, getting to be part of jokes. It was almost as if I was Simon Riley again. We hung around, taking turns at playing each other in Mortal Kombat, drinking beer, having fun. Turns out I'm pretty bad ass with Kung Jin.

"Damn, Ghost. How'd you become so good at this game if you never play it?" Ozone asked

"It's gotta be beginners luck. That's gotta be it. There's no way." Scarecrow said

"Maybe it's that I played the original Mortal Kombat as a kid. You know, the one on the Genesis?" I said

"What's a Genesis?" Hazard asked

That started an uproar. I mean, she was born in the 90s, but surely she had to have at least _heard_ of a Sega Genesis when she was growing up. How could her parents not let her know the sweet joys of having a Sega? It was one of the best times of my life. My father wasn't such a drunk, my brother wasn't getting in to trouble every other day, life was good. But to not even _know_ , that was enough to make a grown man cry. But that's how we spent the next hour explaining to Hazard what a Genesis was. After forever, she finally made the connection that it was Sega's version of the Nintendo Entertainment System. Thank god. I still didn't know how she didn't know. Eventually, Captain Price came in, and even he was surprised that I was hanging out. I wouldn't blame him. When he had been captured, I had been in a worse mental state than I was now. My family had only been dead for almost a year, so it was still fresh in my mind. But now that it was longer ago, I've finally begun to realize that they wouldn't want me to live in seclusion. They would want me to go out and be the Simon they had in their minds as they had been massacred. So I would. Unfortunately, about an hour after Price came in, our other captain came in.

"Oi, you bloody muppets! Listen up! We got some new FNGs!" He yelled

"Already? I thought we weren't due to get new recruits for another couple months?" I asked

"Yeah, well, Shepherd picked these ones personally. Treat like any other member of the team."

When the FNGs walked in, Hazard went crazy. She ran over and tackled two of the guys in hugs. I guess she knew who these guys were. Once she calmed down, they told us that they were the Army Rangers who took back the White House in D.C. Yeah that would catch Shepherd's attention. If you did something that was extraordinary in your branch of the military, then he tended to recruit you for the Task Force. Hell, that's how I got recruited, except that my thing was killing an entire mansion full of armed guards and then killing the man responsible for the death of my family. I guess Shepherd had been watching the whole thing because he was there as soon as I walked away from that burning complex. But I digress. We welcomed these guys and we all started to get along. They even had their call signs within the hour. The guy called Ramirez was labeled Hercules after we heard about how no matter what Foley told him to do, he did it. The chick called Blackwood was named Boxer after she started a boxing match with Gaz over the last beer in the fridge. Dunn got Jester when he was doing nothing but cracking jokes. Sandler was given Gator when all he was doing was talking about the Gators that was always in his backyard at his house. The last guy, Foley was called Preacher for always yelling out orders to everybody. I bet that was going to be a weird change, not being in command of everybody. We were all having a good time until a private came in and whispered something into his ear.

"Oi, let's go! Shepherd wants to brief the whole team in the war room!" He shouted over the noise

When nobody heard him, both Gaz and I shouted over everyone. That got their attention. We all headed out of the rec room over to the war room. If Shepherd wanted everybody, this must be big. Once we were all settled, he began talking.

"It's been a tough week gentlemen. We've lost more than we ever dreamed. But we will recover. I've got a blank check. And we're gonna use every cent of it killin' Makarov. Despite what the world may say, we are not savages, we don't kill civilians. We use precision. There's an evil man hiding in these shadows and we're gonna bring him into the light. Once his face is revealed, will write history, gentlemen. These are the last safe havens let on Earth for Makarov and his men."

He pulled up two locations. One of them is a suspected safehouse in the Caucasus Mountains and the other one is a suspected arms deal at a U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard in Afghanistan. Looks like we were going to hit Makarov and his men on two fronts. I like it. Either one team or the other will take out Makarov.

"Sounds like we gotta be in two places at once." Price said

"Impossible?"

"Not for the One-Four-One."

"Fifty-fifty chance to take out Makarov, eh? Captain Price, request permission to take the safehouse with Roach." I asked

"Granted. Soap and I will take the boneyard in Afghanistan."

"Very well. We will cut-off all avenues of escape. This ends now." Shepherd said

"Strange. I coulda sworn we ended this war yesterday." Price said

That got Shepherd pissed. We had to hold back both Price and Shepherd so they wouldn't tear each other's throats out. I guess Shepherd was still pretty pissed that we had disobeyed a direct order to sit still. Well, whatever the reason, we had to go after them. Now, the hard part. Deciding who to take with us. Price, MacTavish, and I went into his office to discuss this. I was taking Gaz, Griggs, Jackson, Stratton, Havoc, Archer, Toad, Scarecrow, Ozone, Boxer, Jester, and Roach. Those were the key guys I was bringing. Price and Soap were bringing everybody else. Then I had a strange thought.

"Captain Price, have we always known about this safehouse of Makarov's? I understand finding out about the arms deal, but how did Shepherd suddenly find a safehouse in the middle of the mountains after months of coming up with nothing? Doesn't it seem a little strange to you?" I asked

"Yeah. I haven't been able to trust Shepherd since I got back. The man seems different from the last time I saw him. He's more driven to take down Makarov, willing to do anything. I don't know what it is, though. I think he's up to something, and we should be ready for it. Act like nothing is wrong, but we're going to leave a few people here to protect Allen and Worm in the infirmary, especially Allen. If Shepherd is planning on doing something, I have the feeling that Allen knows about it, and only Allen can bring him down. I'll have Gator and Angel stay behind to protect them."

With that settled, we went outside and got ready for the mission. I went to my room to get my bare essentials like my watch and gloves. After that, I headed to the locker room to get the rest of my gear on. After they were ready, I got my guns. I had the feeling that we were going to meet a lot of resistance at the safehouse, so I was bringing a lot of weapons and a lot of ammo. Any pouch that wasn't used for anything important was emptied and filled with extra magazines. Hell, I put mags in the pouches in my pants. I grabbed my ACR, my M4A1, and my SCAR-H. The load of all the rifles was going to weigh me down, but they were worth it if we were going to encounter enough resistance. Since I was ready to go, I left for the plane that was going to be taking us in. It was going to take a while, so I started to sleep as soon as we were on the plane. Didn't get much sleep after getting back from the sub base, so I plugged in my ear buds and fell asleep listening to "World War Me".

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **MSgt. Lilly "Hazard" Havoc**

 **Task Force 141**

 **North Atlantic Ocean**

We've been in the plane for about four or five hours. Like Desert, I liked listening to music before a mission, so I had my iPod turned on. Right now, the song "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World was playing. It was one of my more favorite songs, so I listened to it a lot. Plus, it spoke to me on a more personal level. The chorus of the song was the best. Even before the Russians invaded, things weren't going good at home. My mom was threatening to divorce my dad if he didn't stop drinking so much, my brother was constantly being arrested. The worst part was my sister. She didn't agree with me joining the military so her form of protesting me joining was not talking to me at all. That was about two years ago. I guess that if she was going to sever ties with me over just that, then I was just going to have to lose having my sister. The only reason it hurt so much was because we always had each other growing up, and to suddenly not having her there for support, it was like losing a part of myself. And I've had to go around with that piece missing ever since I left for boot camp. But that was the way it had to be. The military was who I was now, and if my sister couldn't understand that, then she can stay away from me. I don't need anybody who wasn't going to support me and stick with me no matter what. But who needs her when I've got my family right here? It was like Roach was that annoying little brother who always was around to hang out with and bug you- pun intended. Price was like the father that was always around to make sure you did what you were supposed to, but let you have your freedom. Soap was like the oldest brother who had to step up and be the leader when that dad left for a little while. Ghost was- I don't know what Ghost was. Sometimes he was like a leader himself, but other times, he's secluded and not talkative. But tonight, he was joking, and I could tell he was smiling under his mask. I could tell that something terrible happened to him, and he was just trying to cope with it. But tonight, he was with us and it seemed like he was more light hearted than he had ever been. I mean, I've only been around for a couple days, but I've seen him change a lot in those couple days. I looked over at the sleeping man to see that his glasses had fallen off his face. It was weird to actually be able to see his eyes, closed or not. I kept staring at him until I fell asleep an hour later.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. Johnathan "Archer" Daniels**

 **Task Force 141**

 **French Airspace**

I looked across the plane to where Chris was sitting. He was usually known as Toad, but to me he'll always be Chris. I'd known him ever since we were in high school. I had been the jock, and he had been the quiet and shy kid that was always hiding behind a book. But from the day that I had met him, he had always held my attention. I had never really thought about it, but I think that I realized that the reason why I never had a girlfriend was because I never really wanted one. But to be anything different was frowned upon in my family. They hated the people that were part of the LGBT community, so I've been forced to keep quiet about how I felt for years. But eventually I grew tired of it. I told Chris how I felt and he felt the same way. That was the best day of my life. My family, on the other hand, didn't take it so well. They disowned me, and I haven't talked to them since. Some friends back home that I still talked to said that any time that I was mentioned to my father, he acted like I had never been born. But if he wants to be like that, then fine. He can go ahead and be like that. I have Chris, and that's all I'll ever need in this world. The only thing that I was scared of was how the team would react if they ever found out. MacTavish already knew, and he was fine with it, but I wasn't so sure that our teammates would be as okay with it. I may only need Chris in life, but it was going to make my life a living hell if they found out and they didn't like it. But as I thought about it, I realized, to hell with it. If I can get over my own family hating me for my decision, then I can get over my teammate's possible hatred. I got up and walked over to where Chris was and sat down next to him. I subtly grabbed his hand and held it. He slowly got the message that I didn't care if anybody saw, and leaned his head on my shoulder. To hell with it if nobody liked me because of this. If they were so shallow as to hate me for this, then they can go fuck themselves.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **2LT Amy "Neon" King**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Libyan Airspace**

Most of the people on the plane were sleeping. I only knew about half of them, and I didn't like it. Shepherd insisted that we take a squad of his own men. I didn't get it, if Shepherd wanted us to take a squad, then why didn't he want Ghost and Roach taking some of his guys too? I thought about it for a few more minutes before leaning over to John.

"Don't you think it's weird that Shepherd sent a group of his Shadow Company soldiers to assist us, but he didn't send a group with Ghost and Roach?" I whispered

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on, but something is off about Shepherd has been off ever since he briefed us earlier. I don't know what it is, but if he can't trust us enough to get the job done, it can't be good. Ghost noticed something was off about him too, but Price and I just told him to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. We should too. Always keep an eye on them while we're out there. I don't want anything happening to you." He said

I wasn't sure how to take that. Was that him just voicing his concern as a commanding officer, or was it something more? I've known I've felt that way about John for years. I've had to watch him become a Captain, go through the pain of losing Price, every time a man died under his command, it wasn't good for him. He always blamed himself whenever a man died, even if he wasn't on the op. When Gaz was merely shot back at the sub base? He was silent for hours, wouldn't make a sound. It was even worse in after going for Rojas. When Meat and Royce were killed, I actually found him crying in his office. He just couldn't take the pain of losing someone under his command. It hurt me even more having to watch him go through that. I haven't felt this strongly about anybody in years. The last person I loved as much as I love John was my father, and he died when I was fifteen. I hated whenever I saw him as anything other than happy. That's all I wanted for him, and I prayed that I was the cause of that happiness someday.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Egyptian Airspace**

I looked over at Amy, and I saw that she had this faraway look in her eye. I had come to recognize this look as "I'm thinking and I want to be left alone" look. She got that look whenever she started thinking about her past. I caught her with this look and she wouldn't talk to me about it for a week. She eventually let up and told me she was thinking about her dad. He had been killed when some random guy came into her father's dry cleaner's and shot him in cold blood while she watched from her hiding place. The crook didn't even know until he was arrested. I wish that there was something I could do to help her whenever she got that look on her face, but there wasn't. I knew that kind of pain. When I had been younger, my best friend had been killed in a botched mugging. They never found the guy. Every now and then I would just zone out and nobody would be able to do anything until I was able to focus on my own again. There was nothing anybody could do. I just wish that Amy would let me in farther. Slowly, over the years I've fallen for Amy. It kind of started when she saved my life on The Bridge five years ago. Actually, that's not true. I've noticed her ever since I met her, not for her looks, but for her personality. Then my affection grew for her when we were being extracted from Azerbaijan. The hardest part was becoming Captain, because I had to focus on a lot more than when I was going to ask her out on a date. As much as I hated it, I had to give up the idea of being with her. I wanted to, but if I couldn't give her my full attention at all times, then I wasn't going to waste her time. But speaking of relationships, it wasn't like I had missed what was going on between Roach and that new recruit, Desert. I knew that they had a thing for each other, and I just hoped that it didn't get in the way of them doing the mission they were going to. Ah, but isn't that a bit of hypocrisy? But whatever. We were all on the way to some mission with all the people we cared about, and we all got the job done. I should have faith in my team. I'm not Shepherd, after all.

 **A.N.: So that's the end of the chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I tried to write from as many POVs as possible without dragging the chapter out too long. But I got pretty much anybody that matters. And yes, for those of you who wasn't so sure, I did pair Archer and Toad as a gay couple. I figured, why not change things up a little. I was originally planning on writing their relationship into the original, but then I kind of forgot about them. But now they're in this story and I'm going to make sure they aren't forgotten. And as for the other relationships, they will begin to develop after the missions Loose Ends and The Enemy of My Enemy finish. So, R+R, PM, and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**


	17. Loose Ends

**A.N.: Hey guys, what's up? So here it is, Loose Ends. I hope that you guys won't hate me for the decisions that I've made, but I feel that the characters that I'm killing in this chapter should die because although I included them into the story, I don't focus much on them, so rather than just have them sit in the background and be neglected, they'll become martyrs for the Task Force survivors to fight for. But enough of that, on with the story. So, R+R, PM, and enjoy. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **SSgt. Elizabeth "Desert" Stratton**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Georgian- Russian Border**

We were all waiting on a hill for Archer to give us the all clear that our sniper support was read to, well, support us. I looked around at everybody here. Caveman was standing with a group of other guys at the bottom of the hill while the rest of us were on the hill itself. After a couple of minutes, we were given the 'go ahead'.

"Snipers in position." Archer said

"Strike team go. Engage Makarov on sight." Ghost said

I checked my Commando one more time before we started to move down the hill. Caveman and his group started to move closer to the house, but we ran into a problem. As we reached the bottom of the hill, we found an unseen threat. Bouncing Betties. I dropped to the ground, but the guys in front of us weren't so lucky. The mines exploded, killing them instantly. I heard Griggs vaguely screaming something about a guy named Paul. After I was sure that there weren't going to be any more explosions, I got up and started to return fire at the Ultranationalists that were coming out of the treeline ahead of us. The bloody bastards were popping smoke so we could barely see them. Then, to make matters worse, mortar fire started to rain down on us.

"They've got this area presighted for mortar fire!" Scarecrow yelled

"Counterattack into the smoke! Push, push, push!" Ghost yelled

We started to run into the smoke, but I saw Griggs wasn't with us. I looked back and saw him kneeling over Caveman's dead body, almost as if he's paying his respects. I'm guessing that those two were closer than just being teammates. We continued to push into the smoke, shooting anything that popped out at us. As I ran behind the rest, I was tackled into a tree. I tried to push the ultranationalist off of me, but he was starting to land blow after blow into my stomach. After a couple punches, one of them knocked the wind out of me. It wasn't possible for to breathe, let alone fight back. Once he saw that I wasn't fighting back, he started to shift his punches to my face. This was it. This was how I was going to die- wait a second. Suddenly, the guy's weight was taken off of me. I looked to my right to see Roach on the guy, landing punch after punch before finally taking his knife and stabbing him in the throat. He got up and ran back over to me, putting his hands on my face, talking a mile a minute.

"Are you okay? Ah, geez, he didn't hurt you? Did he? He deserved more than just a knife in the throat."

"Roach… Roach…. Roach! I'm fine. You wanna get off me so we can start shooting bad guys?" I said

"Oh- oh- okay."

He helped me up and I kissed him on the cheek before grabbing my gun. I wanted to do more than just give him a kiss on the cheek, but we were getting shot at right now, so I had to make do with what I had. We regrouped with Ghost and the rest at the solar panels near the house.

"We got two trucks leaving the target building." Archer said

"Don't let those trucks get away!" Ghost yelled

"Roger! Firing Javelin, danger close!"

"Javelin, danger close! Get back from the road!"

We all got away from the driveway leading to the house as two armored jeeps drove past. We tried to shoot through the windows, but they were bulletproof. All our bullets were doing was making pretty cracks. After a few seconds, two missiles slammed into the trucks. They exploded with the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass, sending a metal piece over near us. It sparked off of the base for a solar panel and skittered off into the woods.

"Moving vehicles have been neutralized. Be advised, we have not, I repeat, we have not spotted Makarov, and no one else has left the house. Those trucks may have been decoys. Over." Archer said

"Roger that, we're advancing on the house now!" Ghost said

We started moving up the driveway towards the house, getting shot at the whole way there. Once up at the top of the driveway, we were able to shoot back at the bad guys. We killed them and started to make our way over to the house's three entry points. Hazard, Ghost, Boxer, and Jester took the front door, Scarecrow, Ozone, and Griggs took the kitchen, and Roach, Bear, and I took the basement. We breached through the door, and found two hostiles in the hallway in front of us. Roach took one while I took the other. There were two doors on the hall, just asking to be breached. Roach and I took one while Bear took the other. When we breached through, we found two hostiles carrying a third between them. We quickly shot all of them as we heard a shout from the other room. Bear was on the ground holding his arm, staring at the dead body in front of him.

"What the hell happened?" I asked

"Bastard played dead. I was on my way out when he shot me." He said

"Roach, let's get him upstairs with the others."

I grabbed Bear's good arm and with Roach's help, we hauled him to his feet. We carried him up the stairs, all the way to where Ghost was standing in the middle of the entrance hall.

"What the bloody hell happened to him?" Ghost asked

"What does it look like? I took a bullet to the arm. Wanker caught me off guard." Bear said

"Leave him in the office until we clear the rest of the house."

We set him down and raised our guns to clear the top floor. Boxer and Jester went upstairs to clear it out while the rest of us made sure that nobody was trying to come in through the front of the house. A few minutes later, and we heard a shout. We rushed up the stairs to find what had happened, and we found Boxer kneeling next to Jester. He was propped up against a wall, holding his chest.

"Get this thing off of me, I can't breathe." He said

Boxer helped pull off Boxer's plate carrier, and he sucked in a deep breath before he groaned in pain. I saw a bullet sitting on the right side of the carrier. It caught the edge of the plate, but only just. I could see the tear where the bullet had barely grazed it, but there was no scorch mark. If it had been his normal Army uniform, there would've been a scorch mark due to how hot the bullet would've been and how hot cotton and nylon have to be to catch fire. But because he was wearing a Task Force 141 combat uniform, he had our flame retardant jackets. It's kind of like a firefighter's turnout coat. It could withstand temperatures up to four hundred and forty degrees Fahrenheit. It isn't bulletproof, but it'll prevent you from dying by flame.

"Another one?" Ghost asked

"Sorry, man. I didn't see the guy until after he shot me." Dunn said

I guess these Russians were good at hiding to hit two of our men without them seeing them first. Yet again, they managed to hide while we walked into an ambush that killed at least five of our men. These guys were crafty, but they were stupid once their plan was put into action.

"Alright, Roach, go get Bear and get him up here. Boxer, you will stay up here with them and defend this position If we're not enough to keep them out. Scarecrow, photographs." Ghost said, pointing towards the blueprints and pictures hanging on the walls "Shepherd, this is Ghost. No sign of Makarov, I repeat, no sign of Makarov. Captain Price, any luck in Afghanistan?"

"Plenty… at least fifty hired guns here, but no sign of Makarov. Perhaps our intel was off." Price said

"Well, the quality of the intel's about to change. This safehouse is a bloody goldmine."

"Copy that. Ghost, have your team collect everything you can for an operations playbook. Names, dates, places, everything." Shepherd said

"We're already on it, sir. Makarov will have nowhere to run." Ghost said

"That's the idea. I'm bringing up the extraction force, E.T.A. five minutes. Get that intel. Shepherd, out."

"Roach, get on Makarov's computer and start the transfer. Ozone, you're on rear security. I've got the front. Go."

So we sprang into action, getting ready to defend this house. I knew that there would be more Ultranationalists would be coming for us any second, and we had to get ready for them.

"Task Force, this is Price. More of Makarov's men just arrived at the boneyard… Soap, cover me. I'm gonna slot that guy over there and use his radio to tap into their comms. Ghost, we're going silent for a few minutes. Good luck up there in Russia. Price out."

"Roach, there's an armory in the basement. Better stock up while you can." Ozone said

Wait, what? There's an armory down there? Roach and I looked at each other and sprinted down the stairs to the room where we found Bear. Turns out, there was another room off of that one, and it was full of guns. I saw one that looked like they were trying to hide under a crate. I pulled it out and smiled. A Galil. Damn. What kind of luck did I have to have to be able to find two guns that weren't made anymore? I swear, these Russians were just giving me an early Christmas. I turned around and saw the Roach had grabbed the Vector from the wall. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's a good gun and MacTavish hasn't gotten any in the armory." He said

"I'm not judging, I just always thought of you as the big gun, explosive using kind of guy."

"Nah, I've got a soft spot for small guns like these that pack a punch."

I just smirked and we left the room. We got upstairs, and that's when Roach plugged the DSM in. I took position in the kitchen, Roach in the main room next to the computer, Ozone was standing near windows at the back of the house, and Scarecrow was near Roach. We were all set up to defend this house, and we were going to do just that.

"Makarov's men are going to do whatever it takes to keep us from leaving with this intel. We need to protect the DSM until the transfer's done. Use the weapons caches and set up your claymores if you've got any left. Defensive positions, let's go!" Ghost said

As we made our final preparations, we all heard a big boom. That couldn't be good.

"What the hell was that?" Scarecrow asked

"Be advised, you have a large concentration of hostiles moving in from the southeast, they've just breached the perimeter! I'll try to thin 'em out before they get too close. Recommend you switch to scoped weapons, over." Archer said

Shit. I didn't have a scoped weapon. They were just going to have to get close before I shot them. I moved closer to the doorway that Ozone and Scarecrow came through earlier and started taking shots t anybody that was coming towards the house. If I could thin them out before they got close, then we would have an easier time defending the house when they got close. Before long, they were too close for me to continue shooting from the doorway. I backed up farther into the kitchen and took a defensive position where I could watch both the doorway and the stairs. At one point, I thought that I heard voices in the basement, but nobody was coming up. Then, all of a sudden, there was a bright flash and I was blinded.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Georgian- Russian Border**

I heard Desert yell in pain, and ran into the kitchen to check on her. I saw her on the ground with her hand over her eyes, and angry Russians coming up the stairs. I shot them with my new Vector before helping Desert to her feet.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem."

I headed back out to the DSM and found Scarecrow on the ground, bleeding from a wound in his side. When the hell had that happened?

"Scarecrow is down!" I yelled

Within a second, Ozone was next to us, grabbing Scarecrow by the hand. Damn, that was quick. I'm guessing that they had something going between them, and I wasn't going to get in the way of their final moments together. I knew Scarecrow wasn't going to make it. I know that I shouldn't, but I couldn't help but listening in.

"Dammit, Sean. Why did you have to go and get yourself shot? Why couldn't you just stay at base like I told you to?" Ozone asked

"And let you get killed instead of me?" He coughed "Not happening."

"But now you're going to die, and I'm going to be left alone."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But you need to be strong and stay alive. There's plenty of other guys out there. Don't get caught up on little old me. Alright? Promise me… promise me."

That was Scarecrow's- or Sean's- last words. I tried to keep Ozone safe, but there were just too many of them. He ended up catching a bullet in the head, killing him instantly. Motherfucker. At least him and Scarecrow would be together now. At this rate, we were all going to join them soon. I grabbed both of their tags and put them in an empty ammo pouch. This wasn't looking good for us. That was, until the DSM transfer was complete.

"Roach, the transfer's complete! I'll cover the main approach while you get the DSM! Move!" Ghost yelled

"What about the rest of us?" Desert asked

"Roach and I will cause a diversion with us running for the evac point! You get upstairs and help Boxer defend that room!"

So while she ran up the stairs and into the room, I grabbed the DSM and we ran outside. I could feel the bullets whiz around me as we ran for the evac point southeast of the hose. If we didn't get there soon, we were going to die and this mission would've been for nothing. We managed to dodge all the bullets, but as we started getting close, mortar rounds started to rain down on us. It was my misfortune that I happened to be right next to one as it hit the ground. I woke up with Ghost pulling me closer to the extraction point, a Little Bird overhead to cover us. I was covering him with my gun, but I felt myself start to black out. Next time I woke up, he was pulling me to my feet as a Pave Low landed about twenty yards ahead of us. As we got closer, I saw Shepherd get off of it. I started to look around a bit, and saw at least half a dozen Little Birds dropping off some of his Shadow Company soldiers. Why the hell was there so many Shadow Company soldiers and no guys from the Task Force. Something wasn't right.

"Do you have the DSM?" Shepherd asked

"We got it, sir!" Ghost yelled

"Good. That's one less loose end."

If what he said wasn't an indication that we were about to be screwed over, the gunshot I received to my stomach was. I fell to the ground as Ghost tried to shoot Shepherd, but the General saw it coming. He pulled up his gun and shot Ghost in the shoulder. I could see it was just above the heart, so he should be okay. For now. I saw Shepherd grab the DSM from me and waved over two Shadow Company guys. They picked me up, brought me to a ditch, and threw me in. They did the same for Ghost, and I had to watch in horror as they poured gasoline over us. I vaguely heard Price yelling in my ear to not trust Shepherd, and that they were under attack by Shadow Company. I guess it was a little too late for that warning now, isn't it? After a few seconds of looking down on us, Shepherd flicked his cigar onto us, igniting the gas. I knew these jackets were flame retardant, but gas burns at four hundred and ninety-five degrees Fahrenheit, and these jackets only protect us from something that was fifty degrees less than that. Even now, I could feel the flames burning my skin. The jacket was catching fire, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I just hoped that Liz got away with the others.

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **SSgt. Elizabeth "Desert" Stratton**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Georgian- Russian Border**

Archer and Toad showed up in the doorway of the room right after Ghost and Roach left. We damn near shot them, but they were panting something.

"We need to get out of here. The Russians aren't going to keep coming up the stairs forever. We need to get to the top of the hill and make an extraction team come to us."

After that, we all got up and started following the two of them out of the house. As we got out of the front door, we heard a loud bang, and looked to where the evac point was supposed to be. It wasn't hard to see what was happening. Shepherd was standing over one person as he shot another. Those guys were wearing grey jackets, not the random assed outfits that the Ultranationalists were wearing. Shepherd just killed Roach and Ghost. We had to get out of here before he killed us to. We took off at a sprint for the hill we started at. If we could get away from the house, then they will think that we're either dead, or we were captured. Either one worked better for me at this point. We started to move through the woods surrounding the house, trying to put as much ground between us and Shepherd as possible. Once we were about half a click away, I had a thought.

"Wait! We can't just leave Ghost and Roach there to die!" I said

"Desert, in case you hadn't noticed, Shepherd put a round from his revolver into both of them from less than two feet away. They're dead. There's nothing we can do for them now." Hazard said

"Archer, if that was Toad back there, would you just leave him behind?" I asked him

After looking at Toad, Archer shook his head. I knew that I was right, and that we needed to head back. If we were gone for long enough, Shepherd was probably just going to leave Roach and Ghost to bleed out. And so we started the trek back to the house. When we got there, I could see smoke rising from the field. That wasn't good. I let my gun hang from the strap and I sprinted for the field. When I got there, all that was left was Roach and Ghost wearing their burnt and smoking uniforms. If those jackets were burnt, how hot was the fire they were burnt with? I dove next to Roach and started to remove the balaclava from his face, or what was left of it. I felt his neck for a pulse and found a very weak one. Thank god. In Shepherd's attempt to get rid of the evidence, the fire cauterized the wounds. Now all we needed was a way to get the hell out of here. If we didn't get it, then they were going to die out here.

"Anybody got an idea on how to get the hell out of here?" Toad asked

"I got one. If the bloody wanker is actually in the mood to help. I haven't seen him in five years." Bear said "Anybody got a sat phone?"

It turns out that Hazard had one. Said she never left base without one. It was a good thing because whoever Bear talked to on the phone, they got here within half an hour. I don't know who they were, but they were a Russian Loyalist that Bear trusted. We all got on his helicopter and he got us into the air.

"Kamarov, you still in contact with Nikolai?" Bear asked

"Yes. I've actually just finished. He is busy extracting Captain Price and his men. He told me to take you to a village in India. We're en route now." The Russian said

So that's where we're going. Price and some of the men that he took with him survived. If we weren't able to go back to base, then what the hell was going on back at base?

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Corporal Josh "Gator" Sandler**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Colorado, U.S.A.**

 **Status- K.I.A.**

 **Signal Lost…**

 **Tracking… Found**

 **Sergeant Lyndsey "Angel" Griggs**

 **Task Force 141**

 **Colorado, U.S.A.**

 **Status- K.I.A.**

 **Tracking…**

 **Failed…**


	18. Author's Note

**Hey guys, what's up? Wow, it's already been over six months since I've updated. I want to say I'm sorry for not updating sooner, and that this is not an actual chapter. In all honesty, I grew bored writing this story. Aside from the chapters were it shows the team at their base, this story was just a copy and paste from the games with a couple extra characters added in. I want you all to know that this is the final chapter to be added on to this fic. But I also want you to know that I am re-writing it and that I am going to be making some changes to this story so that it can be the best it can possibly be. I don't know when I'm going to have the first chapter up, but it is coming, and I want you guys to know that I haven't forgotten about this story, it's just taken a bunch of PMs to get it through my thick skull that I'm not being fair to you guys and that I need to start writing about this story more. I know you guys have waited a long time for this story to be updated, but all I ask is just to wait just a little longer. Until next time, OPKILLERFROST, out.**


End file.
